


Your Grace

by Shadow7



Series: The decision [1]
Category: Blake Shelton (Musician), Gwen Stefani - Fandom, Shefani
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dark Magic, F/M, First hate then love, Heavy - Freeform, Love, Magic, Smut, alternative universe, narration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 46,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow7/pseuds/Shadow7
Summary: Without a reason Gwen Stefani is forced to marry King Blake who's name is painted with blood and tears. Little do the two know the importance of their marriage to win the greater war.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea has been on my mind for quite some time...You can ask my baby Jo! I know where I want to go and how so I hope you guys like it and let me keep going!   
> Tell me what you think!   
> Lots of love!  
> Ps. I started to work and I start my last month of class so I'll be SUPER busy!   
> Cheers!

- _Why do I have to do this? I don’t get it. For heaven’s sake is this a punishment?-_ The blonde’s screams were met with silence as her mother and father avoided her gaze. – _Father, I need to know what is happening. This is not the way you promised me it was going to go, you promised…-_

_-I have promised a lot of things, dear child-_ The older man interrupted his daughter cries for help- _I have been known for being a man of my word, not anymore, not after this very moment-_ His voice was thick with pain and sorrow.

_-Gwen, dear. I understand what you’re feeling. But there are things that we can´t change  -_ The mother sat on the bed trying to calm her daughter as she looked at her in disbelief, her eyes glistening with the unshed tears

_-You know what I’m feeling? Are you marrying some man you know nothing about and whose stories are used to scare little children at night?-_

_-No, darling but…-_

_-I didn’t think so-_ Point made

- _The decision has been taken. There’s no going back. You are marrying Blake Shelton, King of Ada in two months and that’s my last word-_ Little did Gwen Stefani from Anaheim, daughter of a common, would know that her father’s heart was breaking and his eyes aching in need to let the tears run free. The blacksmith would have given his own life to turn back time, to prevent this from happening, the thought of leaving her daughter in the hands of a man like Shelton, brought cold sweats to his body. But the Gods had better plans for her. He sure hoped they did.

His heart was destroyed for his 20-year-old daughter, his baby girl and oldest. She was the one who changed his life forever when at only a few hours old, held his finger tight with her little fist. He thought he knew what love was, but he understood he was wrong the second her cries echoed in his ears.

_-Father… I need to know why this is happening-_ Her voice cracked, the tears were starting to fall from her chocolate brown eyes.

The broken hearted man took three long steps towards her, held her thin arms in his big hands and with a tear falling from his right eye just whispered. _–It has to happen. There’s no going back. I’m sorry. I do, love. If I could, I would change this … but there are things that I can’t say, nor do. Stopping this marriage is one of those-_

 

Miles away a young king was sitting in his office, glass in hand as his servant described the woman he was marrying. The man was talking quickly, trying to maintain his king’s attention, using his hands as he praised the woman he had met a few weeks back.

_-What about her attitude? Is this young woman the soft creature that Adam assured me she was?-_

_-She is known for her love and her compassion, she’s barely 20 years old…barely able to decide for herself...-_ The king interrupted him

_-You’re not answering the question, Lord Daly-_ Blake has known Carson since birth, the Daly’s had kneeled to the Sheltons centuries prior and their alliance had never quivered.

_-She’s a wild a child. Always has. Playing with the boys and … not really following the rules. But she’ll be a good queen, your grace. Her compassion for fallen creatures and her gentility is unheard of-_

_-She’ll be a perfect queen, sweetheart. She has been carefully chosen and will be trained if needed-_ The queen mother entered the office where the meeting was being held in place. She walked in with an expensive dress that gave her the right to stand tall as she approached the chair where her son was sitting down.

_-I don´t understand the urgency of this marriage, mother. We had never discussed marriage and suddenly you already have a wife and a future planned for me and I’m only 33. The girl is barely 20-_

_-You are a man, a king, who needs someone to be on his side, someone who cares for you and to give you the children who will rule this land after you. You started to rule at 21, and you did just fine. I’ll be gone soon and I need you to be ready and set-_

_-I don’t understand the reason you’re going away-_ The tall man said with disgust as the woman kissed his friends cheek.

_-Because I was the queen of this lands for over thirty years. I need a rest-_

_-And you have to go away, miles away to rest…Father died over five years ago you should have rested already…-_

_-Yes, I do need to go. I’ll be fine back home-_

_-The fact that you’re leaving me with a child…-_

_-She isn’t a child. You’ll meet her soon. I plan to bring her here soon, before the wedding for you two to meet-_

_-I think is a good idea, let’s see how long it takes me to scare her away-_

_-Blake! You won’t scare her away. And I too think is a good idea. We leave the week after next to pick her up-_

_-We? What do you mean with we?-_

_-We… the two of us, I already sent the letter to Mr. Stefani-_

_-I can’t leave-_

_-You’re going to pick up your future wife. The kingdom will hold itself together for the week of your absence-_

_-But, mother…-_

_-Don’t even bother -_

_-Never fight with your mother, Blake… you told me that the first time I came here-_ Lord Levine walked in. He was the king’s right hand and Blake’s best friend.

_-You can if you are certain she’s making a mistake-_

_-You getting marry to Gwen isn’t a mistake. She’s beautiful, she’s sweet and with a character that could defy yours…she’s everything you need.-_ Adam Levine walked up the queen mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek before sitting on the edge of the desk, his usual spot. – _She’s good… and she’ll be a good queen-_

_-I’ll be the worst… I’m gonna make his life miserable…-_

_-Gwen…shush! Mom and dad could hear you…-_

_-I don’t care Todd… I’m the one getting married with a monster-_

_-You don’t know if he’s a monster…-_

_-He’s is Todd. He is. Only a monster could have sent his men to kill and attack us…like they did over ten years ago when he was barely King…-_

_-Dad once said that we lost that war and bent the knee to him because King Hunt was a bad leader and sold us to him… but he realized his mistake too late-_

_-Dad told me once ferries helped King Shelton to win the war. Todd, you’re 15 …it’s time to grow up. The man is a killer, his pulse won’t shake if he has to do it again-_ The dark haired boy looked down as his sister walked in circles inside her room. She hadn’t left since this morning after he heard her screaming. 

The young boy didn’t share his sister’s idea…he didn’t think the young king was a bad man, and he was usually good reading characters and his family knew, but he chose to not share his thought with his sister, he didn’t think she would have appreciated it. He left the room as he heard his sister say all the things she was going to do…trying to escape seemed the most repeated one.

As young Todd Stefani came downstairs to ask his dad about the sudden decision that Gwen was sure was going to ruin her life, he heard a horse approaching at the distance. After a good listen, he realized it was not only one horse, there were two and a …. Carriage.

_-Father! Father! A carriage! I can hear it!-_

_-I heard it too boy, calm down… -_ The two other youngers sibling came downstairs in a hurry, having heard the news.

_-Papa, who is it?-_

_-Do you think dad can see through walls?-_

_-Shut up-_

_-Kids! Upstairs… all of you-_

_-But father… I didn’t say anything…-_

_-Todd. Up-_

The man waited for his children to go upstairs and he went outside, a carriage in this town wasn’t common. The Stefani’s were the wealthiest of the town and only owned three horses, so a carriage meant a lot of money. The man’s suspicions were confirmed when he saw the royal paint on the side. Blake and Blue.

_-Mr.Stefani-_

_-Yes, it’s me.-_

_-_ _This letter has come from the queen mother to you. I need you to read it and then return it for security reasons-_

_-Of course-_ The security measures the royal house took were always tight since he remembered. A war could approach in any minute and they needed to take precautions.

 

Septemeber, 1783

Mr. Stefani.

From the royal house of the Kingdom, I salute you and yours, hoping your family stayed as well as they were the last time we spoke.

The reason for this letter is the confirmation of the wedding between King Blake Shelton and Ms. Gwen Stefani on October 20th. Both Kings Shelton and I desire to invite Ms. Stefani two weeks prior to the engagement party that will be held at the palace on the end of this month, for her commodity and well-being. King Shelton and I will arrive on the 29 of September on your land, we will stay at the palace where will announce the engagement of our children in a dinner with the lords of the county. Our stay will last a week, I hope the future couple might get to meet each other better.

With nothing else to add.

Queen Mother Dorothy

_-Oh God-_ The man whispered as he looked up to the sky and then to the house, where he caught her oldest daughter looking out of the window. The blonde beauty was sitting on the edge of the window.

_-Your daughter will be the queen King Blake needs-_

_-I sure hope he’s the man my daughter needs…-_

After the letter was returned to the messenger, he burnt it in a pot he had bought with him. As he watched the flames burn the letter away, his mind flew to that night 19 years ago when he made a discovered that would ruin her daughter’s life.

.

.

.

.

_Ohio 1764. A man smoking a big cigar with his wild long white hair waving in the thick wind, looked at the people walk by, ignoring him as he sat in his rocking chair, he didn’t care, he wasn’t there for them. The lords had given him a vision of his last mission,_ _this direction and this date to end his last assignment.  Meet the future queen of the Kingdom, whose grace and mercy would be written about centuries from now._

_._

_._

_._


	2. Meet ups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!!!   
> New Chapter! Isn't much...the goodies will come soon!   
> How are you all feeling about Gwen and Blake's first interaction? I want her sassy and I want him a bit mean! So, I want them fighting a bit xD
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it and I hope you are all safe...the world is going crazy right now!   
> Much Love!

****

- _The seat is too small, my legs are killing me-_ Blake kept complaining, it had been six hours since they start their trip. While he was suffocation, his mother didn’t seem bothered by the tight space nor his complaining son, but after a couple of hours, she snapped

- _My God Blake! Stop whining... there’s a long way ahead and when we come back, we’ll have someone else in the carriage-_

_-Yeah… My fiancé_ \- He mocked the word as he had the second he knew his mother’s plan

_-Don’t use that tone-_

_-Mother…-_

_-No, I don’t have the time nor I’m in the mood to start a fight with you about this subject-_ Case close.

_-When am I going to meet me… Ms. Stefani-_

_-The day after tomorrow. I’ll meet her tomorrow… I want to meet her first…-_

_-To check that she’s good enough?-_ He finished for her

_-I already know she’s good enough… I want to see where she stands her ground-_

_-What do you mean?-_ That caught Blake’s interest

_-In his last letter, Mr. Stefani said that his daughter wasn’t taking the news with the pleasure I thought she would have_ \- Tamed. Tamed was the word that could be used to describe the Queen Mother in this very moment.

- _Meaning_ …- Narrowed eyes

_-She doesn’t want to marry you-_

_-Why?-_ Dented pride

_-She doesn’t know you. You said so yourself…she’s young. She probably had dreams about marrying a boy of her town…-_

_-She’s marrying a king. She’ll be queen. What else can she want?-_

_-Dreams and love-_

_-That’s for children, mother-_

_-I got that with your father, for years… not all the time and not every day but I had those-_ It wasn’t a secret that after Blake turned 14, his parents’ marriage went to hell. They slept in different beds, both had people on the side and even though they would do almost everything together, they couldn’t stand each other.

The separation only came through when Blake took the throne at 21 when his father was diagnosed with a strange disease that took almost 8 long years to take him away from earth.

That shut Blake up. He never thought he wanted that, he barely remembered his parents not hating each other so the idea of having a happy marriage seemed far and dumb and thinking about happiness in a marriage, was childish.

- _So, you’ll meet her and you’ll tell me whether the marriage is happening or not…-_

_-Blake…-_ The queen mother was already losing her temper over her son behavior. – _The wedding it’s happening and Gwen Stefani will be…queen. Move on and start thinking about future children or so-_

_-Children? Already?-_

_-Blake…for God’s sake-_

The man’s brain was turning and turning inside his brain, he didn’t understand why or why was his mother pushing him into a marriage with someone she didn’t even know but would have died if that subject was brought to the table when he had his thing with Miranda. She was the daughter of one of his general and he always thought she would have been a good companion and he was pretty sure, she thought he was going to propose.

They shared their love of music, war, and animals, she might have a bit of a strong and hard character and maybe, wasn´t very liked in the city for it; but that would have changed if he had proposed. It wasn’t a secret that she wasn’t a lady, he was damn close in a few opportunities to have his chance to get away with a lot but never slept with her. Probably Stefani was a lady, a virgin, dumb and stupid ... but was beautiful in a conventional way that Miranda wasn’t.

After way too many hours, they arrived at the Anaheim castle, it wasn’t the best castle they had but it wasn’t bad at all. It had a wide entrance, lots of paints and huge bedrooms, and if he recalled well, the mattress was pretty good.

The queen mother took the rest of the day to adjust and recover from the trip –and probably hide from his son-, as the king felt the urge to leave the castle and explore the property, so he decided to ride off to the village to help Trace with his work.

The king was known for being hands-on, off to war or off to work, not a stay at home-strategist, he was a brutal fighter, lots of brain and lots of strength.

- _You ready, son_?- Trace Adkins was standing right next to two beautiful horses that were eager to run off. Trace was one of the few people that had a close relationship with the royal family, he had seen Blake grow up, get older, wiser and became one of his hands when he became King. His friendship with the queen mother was known and had brought speculations that were never completely shattered.

_-Common-_

_-You sure? Don’t you want to rest?-_

_-No… if I stay here. I’ll keep bothering my mom with questions and the both of us will lose our temper.-_

_-The marriage thing?-_

_-Yeah…-_

_-Want an advice? Accept it… You won’t be able to change your mother’s thoughts on it-_

_-I know, but I might find the reason behind it all-_ Blake mounted Storm and waited for Trace to be ready.

_-You think you’ll be recognized?-_

_-Don’t think so… we’re far from home and I’ve never come here since before I took the throne. I look very different from my 9-year-old self-_

_-Thank god…if not, we would have to drug the poor Stefani to marry you-_

_-Funny, ha ha ha-_

They run off and Blake felt the excitement he always felt when he took a horse and ride off the perimeter, the rush of adrenaline was addictive and exhilarating. It only took around 15 minutes and soon, the music and the lights were seeing on the horizon.

_-A party?-_

_-Apparently…-_

_-I thought nobody knew I was here-_

_-You’re not the center of everyone’s life, get over it-_

_-Fuck off-_

The men entered the village and at least a hundred of people were dancing and laughing across the road, there was a band playing in the background and the two people dancing on a tiny stage with the band seemed the reason of the party, and reminded him of his current situation. A bride and groom. The groom seemed a little blue and wasn’t laughing

- _Mr. and Mrs. Kanal-_ Somebody screamed and whistles, laughter, and screams were followed. You could see the drinks being spilled and the smell of wine was deep and rich.

The men rode to the side and tied the horses to the pole, cold water was poured in a large vase. They tied the horses and before they could really walk around, they were met by a busty brunette with two pitchers of a cold drink.

_-Drink on good sir. You came in a good time! My boy is finally a man! -_ The woman walked off

_-Good wine. Always good wine here-_ The soldier said as he looked at the married couple and took a long gulp of the cold beverage.

The king took everything in while he ignored Trace's drinking. It was a small village, not rich –not at all-, the stores were small and it just didn’t feel right that a future queen would have this kind of life, she probably didn’t know anything about manners nor about how to behave or treat people. Probably would go crazy and make a full of herself in public, that what Blake’s was thinking when his eyes set on the wall of one of the stores.

- _Oh, my God_ \- He walked up to it, the smithy. There were posters on the outside walls with “ _Long Live King Blake_ ” in different colors and designed, he just stood in front of one looking at the details; Blake looked at the photo that was supposed to be him and he really hoped he didn’t look like that – If so, drugging the Stefani girl would be necessary-

He shook his head and walked into the store, after leaving the half-drunk wine in a chair right next to the entrance. The place had a known scent that attracted him quickly –war, leather, and weapons-; and the store looked like the best place in town – it stood out- , it was big and clean, a very interesting décor full of dark colors and hints of bright ones, the biggest wall had the kingdom emblem and the flag plastered in it. It was beautiful.

He decided to look around, and he decided that if anything looked decent, he might buy a souvenir. As he was looking at the flags when the swords on the back wall took him by surprise, they were astonishing and remind it him of his own swords but unique, each one of them were unique-; his eyes shifted and a dagger that was hanging over one of the swords took over his train of thoughts. Bathed in gold, sharp blade and the elaborated designed of its handle and rear, surprised him, he couldn’t define what it had but whatever it was, it was gorgeous and deserved to be studied.

_-Good sir. Are you looking for anything in particular?-_ A young brunette boy asked

_-Your father the owner, boy?-_

_-Yes, sir. He’s working. So my sister and I are in charge-_

_-The dagger. How much?-_

_-Um…-_ Unsure

_-Four thousand. Bath in gold, unique and the sharpest blade of the state – a valantiumn blade-_ Another sweet voice blessed his ear and he could have sworn his heart stopped for a second. Blonde and middle size, petite and gorgeous, the girl had amazing curves –his hands itched to touch- He felt like somebody had punched him in the head and he was looking to an angel, beautiful was not how he would have described her, gorgeous and perfect were close but not quite there.

- _Is it avalantiumn?-_ Four thousand was expensive, but he wanted it. His sword had cost him nine thousand, also avalantiumn. He would touch it and he’d know if it was worth its price.

_-It is sir-_ Gwen was confident about this ell. He looked like he came from money – that was an expensive armor, his hair was perfectly placed and his teeth were white and bright-, and it was obvious he really wanted the dagger. Usually, her father would have said two thousand maybe two and a half, but this guy could pay four, so he was.

_-Can I hold it?-_

_-Sure enough? Let me ask my father for help, there are rules and he has the keys. Todd, go for father-_ The boy ran to the back, leaving the young woman and him, alone.

_-What’s your name?-_ Bold move      

_-Mine? Why mine? I could create a name, completely different… I have a better question. Why are you here? You’re not from here…that’s easy to guess-_

_-I always thought women were supposed to be intriguing and soft-_

_-I always thought the complete opposite. You men get out of too many troubles-_

_-I see… So, not even your name-_

_-No…-_

_-Ok… how about if I ask your father for your name?-_

_-He’ll call me Harriet, his mother’s name. My father knows that you have asked my name, and I have refused. He won’t tell you my name-_

_-Loyalty-_

_-Family-_

_-Isn’t the same?-_

_-No, it’s not-_

_-Fair enough. No names-_ He liked her, spicy and beautiful. – _Who’s marrying? The whole town seemed to have stopped-_

_-Tony and Erin-_

_-Friends of yours?-_

_-My ex and his new … wife-_ The woman said.

_-Oh…I’m sorry-_

_-I’m not…Apparently, I’m getting married too-_

_-Are you?-_

_-Yes… to an animal_ \- The young prince seemed completely surprised, and … interested

_-You don’t seem to have your future husband in high standards-_

_-No, I don’t. And you wouldn't either_ _if you knew him-_

_-That’s a shame… Arrange marriage?-_

_-Yes, it is-_

_-I'm in one myself-_

_-You don´t look too happy either...-_

_-She's a barbarian-_

_-That difficult?-_

_-You stand out in this town, you might live here... but you are not from here, Harriet-_

_-That's rude, sir. This is a good town-_

_-Good, it's not... -_ Blake was about to say "fit for a king" but stopped himself. - _What I want-_

_-Maybe your standards are a little too high...besides, we don't get what we want, we get what we need-_

_-You think I need a barbarian-_

_-I think you...are a barbarian yourself, people like what they are-_

_-Maybe...you are an animal, yourself-_

_-I don't deny it. But I'll never be tamed. There's a difference-_

_-Your future husband...is tamed?-_

_-He pretends he is. Which is far more dangerous-_

 

 

_-I’m…sir. I’m sorry but my father said the dagger isn’t for sell-_ Todd came back running

_-Why?-_ The girl asked annoyed

_-It’s going to be the gift for my future brother in law. My sister’s husband-_ Gwen couldn’t help but roll her eyes and take a deep breath

_-I guess he gets all the good pieces-_

_-I’m sorry milord-_ Todd answered him, oblivious to the tension that had taken the room when he left

_-Why do you think I’m a lord?-_

_-You exude that mid annoyance, stubbornness and unhealthy cockiness that all the lords have…milord-_ Gwen did the unthinkable, he interrupted a man… to insult him

_-Spicy for a woman-_

_-Funny…I’m spicy but if I were a man, I’ll be decisive and truthful, even brave-_

_-World doesn’t work that way…-_

_-But I do-_

He wanted her. He really wanted her.

_-I was looking for you-_ Trace walked into the store. _–I finished. We should go, your mother must be looking for you-_

_-See you soon Harriet-_ With a wink, he walked away from the store, the following Trace not before taking one last look at the girl.

_-Gwen, you were rude-_

_-I was not rude, Todd._

_-You were-_

_-I wasn’t. Just because I didn’t kiss the ground he walked on like every single female on earth does with any men…does not mean I was rude-_

_-Whatever you say…-_ Todd brushed it off .- _He was going to pay four thousand…wow-_

It took them over an hour to return to the castle- they had re-arranged the security, talked to the men and establish a perimeter, all way the queen mother was waiting for him.

_-Mother…-_ Blake had taken off the armor and was now in a shirt

_-Where were you?-_

_-Working…-_

_-Fine. I’m leaving. Mr. Stefani told me they were going to serve tea at 4-_

_-Ok. Hug my future queen on my behave-_ His tone was sarcastic and a bit resentful

_-Are we going through this again? I don’t have time. I’m anxious to meet her. She’s a beauty I’ve been told-_

- _I hope so…at least-_

_-Honey…I’m gonna check her out. I got her a few dresses options for tomorrow and I would like to see which one would be better for her-_

_-Tomorrow?-_

_-Dinner, here. With you-_

- _Oh….right-_

_-The day after tomorrow, we’ll announce the engagement and she’ll go with us-_

_-This is all happening rather quick-_

_-How do you think my marriage went?-_

Without another word, the woman left the room and the castle to meet Gwen Stefani…for the second time


	3. It's you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And...it continues

****

- _She’s here! She’s here-_ Patty screamed as Gwen was getting ready to meet the queen. That’s something she never thought she would say, for sure.

Patty Stefani was way too excited for this whole thing, the idea of one of her daughters becoming royalty didn’t have the same effect as it did in Gwen – then again, Gwen was the one marrying the guy. She was dreading this day, and worse…tomorrow…and worse the day after. Leaving her family behind to live and marry in a castle with a guy she only had heard horrifying stories about, and expect her to be… queen, instead of being the dressmaker she inspires to be was almost as heartbreaking as feeling her family pushing her to do it.

She was in her room, finishing the touches on her dress when she heard the horses stop in from of the house and the excitement steps of everyone in it.

_-Gwen, the queen is here-_ She heard Jill’s squealed and then heard her little feet running down the stairs. Jill was beyond excited, probably because mom was.

Gwen heard the muffled voices through the walls of her room, she could hear dad’s deep voice talking to her as she responded; you could barely hear her voice, it was neutral and soft –almost reminded her of her own voices.

She took a deep breath, that one that helps to clear minds and give strength and opened the door to find his father on the other side.

_-Father-_

_-Sweetheart. You ready?-_

_-No-_

Gwen moved to the stairs and stood on the top, waiting for her father.

 

She heard the steps on the stairs and started to feel anxiety, it’s been a long time since they met… Gwen sure didn’t remember the then queen but, she did, those blonde curls and that beautiful smile were impossible to forget. Gwen was made to be queen, Dorothy knew it.

.

.

.

_-Do you really think it won’t be a problem?-_

_-It will. Both are stubborn. They won’t want to…but it’ll happen. It’s the God’s will-_

_-It scares me, I know Blake. He’ll fight and he’ll refuse until his last breath-_

_-The Gods are never wrong. They will get marry and they’ll win… for all of us-_

_-My son is a kid fifteen years old and his future wife is an infant. They …-_

_-It won’t happen. They can’t meet yet. Don’t bring him to Anaheim again…-_

_-My husband wanted to travel a bit more to Anaheim…he says it’s the wine but I’m sure there is another reason-_

_-Mam, don’t bring -Mam, don’t bring your son…not yet-_

_-Then when?-_

_-When the twenty-first autumn approaches and the Great War begins… The two will meet and their first born will bring peace-_

_-You know how much I hate when you talk like that…-_

_-That was the message, your grace. Weeks before her 21 st year, they’ll meet-_

_-How about the girl… have you…met her?-_

_-Yes. Good family and pure spirit. She’ll balance your son, she’ll be soft when he’s hard and strong when he’s weak…they’ll compliment their gifts and their lives-_

_-Will I ever meet her? Before I mean…-_

_-Yes…you will. Your heart will be stolen by her eyes and her soul-_

_-What about her parents?-_

_-I talked to her father already. It was hard for him to accept her faith…-_

_-No parent wants to know what their children will be…or will die-_

_._

_._

_._

The anxiety was flying high in the Stefani’s living room. The queen mother had arrived by herself and after tea was taking a walk with Gwen, that was the plan. They had to meet.

The queen had made a quick read of the house, it wasn’t big but definitely wasn’t small; the richest in the village but would be the poorest on the capital; their clothes weren’t amazingly refined but definitely not ugly, she was happy so far… Gwen at least had a good home and probably good clothes, she knew how to wear.

She wasn’t expecting the beauty that walked in the room. Her dress was stunning, the blue highlighted her skin tone, the way it fell from her hips and her naked shoulders, she looked incredible.

_-You’re a beauty-_ Yes, that’s what the queen said to Gwen, catching her completely off guard

_-Thank you, mam. Ummmm…-_

_-That dress is gorgeous! Where did you get it? I might need something that beautiful for tomorrow…-_

_-I did it…-_

_-Sorry?-_

_\- I like clothes, I like to design them…so I do-_ The queen mother was baffled, she walked up to Gwen and started to see it through, every stitch and every thread. It looked perfect.

_-My daughter, it’s very good, and she loves her clothes-_ Dennis Stefani had come out of his shock

_-You are very talented, indeed-_

_-Thank you. I prefer doing the nightgowns, I must admit-_

_-Do you have one for tomorrow?-_

_-I have a few options…-_

_-Do you mind if I see them… I would very much like to see it-_

_-Of course. Come with me-_

The two women walked upstairs in a tight and uncomfortable silence, both for very different reasons, while Gwen was completely stunned, the queen wasn’t what the woman she expected to find – she actually seemed nice- ; the queen mother was taking notice of every little detail, from the way Gwen walked and talked to the way she moved her hands…she was a natural, a woman born to be queen.

They entered to Gwen’s room; it was the biggest of the children’s but still wasn’t even half of the queen’s. The room was a pale yellow, the furniture complemented the room’s décor, it was a stunning combination of colors and the queen wouldn’t be surprised if Gwen had been the one to choose the colors.

_-If you desired you can seat wherever you want, I will bring the gowns-_

_-Thank you, sweetheart-_

Gwen took out five dresses, one more stunning than the next, all of them were queen worthy and Dorothy couldn’t have been more impressed. Gwen brought a deep red, a little naughty to a single young girl, but perfect for a queen; a pale green that would look amazing on her fair skin; a deep blue that was stunning and two black ones with completely different styles, one without shoulders and the other one with a high neck.

_-You are amazingly talented, dear child. Who taught you?-_

_-My mother taught me the basics, but I like to experiment with fabric and styles-_

_-Marvelous! Silly me brought dresses for you to try them… How wrong of me-_

_-Not at all, I appreciate your thoughtfulness-_

_-Would you mind going for a walk? I’m sure you must have a lot of questions and I would like to ease you mind…-_

_-I’d love it… You are right… I have many questions that my parents don’t seem to be able to answer-_

The two women went downstairs and started to walk around the Stefani’s property, it was the widest of the town, with a sea of sunflowers and of violets.

_-It’s beautiful-_

_-Sunflowers are my favorite color. My father calls me that sometimes, I remember begging him to plant them on my second birthday when our neighbor, Mr. Tanner gifted me one-_

_-Your father told me you have some… resistance to marrying my son-_

_-Yes, mam, I hope you can understand that not every, common girl gets her marriage arranged with a King. An arranged marriage has never been on my mind…until the last few days-_

_-Of course. I must say, my son was quite baffled when I approach him with this idea but he seemed to understand his duty as king-_ The queen mother hoped that she could use a way to make his son want to marry this girl, and soon.

- _I understand his duties and king, never understood mine as a daughter of a common-_

_-Your name has been whispered in my ear since you turn fifteen years old-_

_-Fifteen? Excuse me… but I don’t understand-_

_-Young Mr. Carson Daly, I know he is your acquaintance, told us all about you… I met your father when you were barely able to walk and … decided to make a little trip here to talk to him… your kindness and bravery are known. He told me about Mr. Hunt-_

_-Yes, he has always been quite … interested in me-_

_-Promising to destroy your value as a woman, seems a little obsessive-_

_.If you knew him, it would make sense-_

_-I’m sure it would… The word of your engagement has reached his ears, your father told me-_

_-Yes, he offered himself…once again-_

_-Nobody knows you’re marrying my son, not yet… his intention threat your persona, that cannot be accepted-_

_-Mr. Hunt will probably make a scene while he proves his love for me. That man doesn’t seem to find any limit –_

_-You have to be careful then, at least for the next two days-_

_-Right, of course…-_

_-I know you have a lot on your mind…but I hope you can see beyond the arrange marriage, beyond the confusion and trust your father and I…there’s much more than you can imagine, darling. Some things are written in stone-_

_-I’ll try your grace but I cannot promise you a thing-_

Blake couldn’t sleep. His mother had returned from her trip to meet his future wife and the only thing she did was give him a light slap on his cheek as she sang the nuptials. Needless to say the marriage was a giving and the next day he would meet her, hopefully she wasn’t horrendous, no need to close his eyes and maybe she would be pleasant to talk to…like the girl in the store, spicy and hard and damn gorgeous, but knowing his luck, Gwen Stefani was probably either a loud and annoying girl or a shy mouse, boring and grey.

He was closing his eyes when he heard a voice _“Run. It’s time_ ”, his eyes opened quickly at it as he sat down on the bed; was he having hallucinations, he wondered. He closed his eyes as he laid down and jumped, this time it sounded urgent.

_-What is it?-_ His heart started to pound hard inside his chest, his throat went dry and he felt anxiety rushing through his veins. Not fear, but pure panic rising over him. The need to get up and run was high, he needed to jump, run …somewhere, anywhere. So he did.

The king changed his clothes quickly and left his room, after leaving a note for his mother to find, he went to the stables and got himself a horse; he had never walked and acted quicker in his entire life. He got himself on his horse and rode south, away from the village, but his horse had different plans as he rode to the east.

The reasonless panic grew as he felt desperation and pain… he couldn’t understand the feeling rising over him was threatening to make him sick. At the end of the road, a house was seen, the dark night didn’t let him appreciate the beauty of the flowers but the smell of them almost made him forget what he as feeling

He tried to ride away, he kicked, he grunted and he pulls but the horse didn’t seem to understand his commands…until it stopped.

- _What the_ …- he jumped off the horse and took a look at him. The usual dark eyes were light blue like its rider and the young king was now breathing hard. The horse, thunder, was looking past him as if he was hypnotized, or dizzy…maybe sick. But then…he head.

- _Stop moving…or I’ll definitely kill you_ \- He stopped dead on his track. That voice was low, threatening and deep. Then he heard mumbling and a grunt.

He turned around and walked up to the back of the house, there, in pitch black was a man dragging a woman, the woman was petite and had her head covered in a brown bag, but by the look of the clothes, definitely a woman.

He doubted if he should approach, as a King getting himself into a lovers drama wasn’t a great way to announce his presence in the village but … a woman was being abducted and was hurt if the dark stains on her nightgown were blood. Then it happened, the man had moved his hand and slapped the woman’s face, it was time.

_-Hey, haven’t you heard that a woman should never be hurt_?- The man stopped, the woman was now limp in his arms.

_-Fuck yourself-_

_-I said…stop-_

_-And I said…fuck you. This is my future wife…I do as I please-_

_-I don’t care… you should leave her right there-_

_-I’m gonna kill you boy…you have to learn that the whole knights crap doesn’t exist-_

The man dropped the woman and walked up to him, as Blake thought of what to do.

The blond, muscular man jumped at him with a fist in the air, quickly dismissed by Blake as he punched the man in the jaw; getting him to fall down. That was quick.

Blake walked quickly to the woman, whose breathing was slow and worked, and took the bag out of her head. Shit. The girl of the store, he faces was red, and had a deep cut in her hands, her mouth covered with fabric and her eyes half opened.

_-Gorgeous… you were right, your future husband is an animal-_

_-You little fucker leave her alone. She’s mine-_

The scream seemed to awake the family in the house, probably her family, and he jumped on his feet to fight with the crazy, murderous blonde, he got a fist into his cheekbone before he could prepare but returned the fist and added a nice hook to the man’s stomach. Again, he punched him in the face and this time didn’t stop, not even the blade he was caring inside his pocket was taken out. Blake was in trouble

_-What is it?-_ A man in a dark robe jumped to the yard and he looked terrified. – _Sunflower…baby-_ The father, good

The fist and the blood came both ways as he tried to finish with the man. He got one fist on his head and the blond fell down to his knees.

_-Dennis… Dennis…What is it?-_

_-Patty, get cloth and water, she’s hurt-_

The king went up to him and kneeled in front of the man with his daughter in his arms.

_-Let me help you-_ He got the blonde up and walked to the house, everyone was awake and the woman, the mother, had tears running down her face.

_-She’s safe now-_ He tried to calm her down as she cleaned the blood and the dirt

The woman moved quickly, cleaned the cuts on her hands, not too deep and probably made with a hard rope, but the cuts were bleeding and had drenched her clothing and it spilled down the table.

_-You again?-_ The brunet boy was there.

- _Apparently-_

_-Who are you?-_ The little girl asked

_-Your future brother in law, Jen-_ The father said, eyes intense and deep, as he walked up to his older daughter and helped his wife with the cuts.

_-Excuse me?-_

_-Your grace…is quite an honor. I am sorry we had to meet in this situation-_

_-You know who I am-_

_-You haven’t changed much in ten years-_

_-Excuse me…-_

_-I’m Dennis Stefani…that girl you saved, it’s my daughter, your future wife, and queen….Gwen Stefani-_

At that, the world stop. Blake’s eyes moved to the table where … Gwen was now laying, half unconscious as her mother took care of the light wounds on her arms; her hands were already clean and covered in gauze, her arms had light scratches and her face had a slight cut on her cheekbone, she would probably had several bruises underneath her light clothes.

He walked up to her and the girl’s eyes focus on his.

_-It’s you…-_


	4. My Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes...I'm back...Lots of real life shit to work through...like too much. Adulting sucks!!! Anyhow...I came back with this update which, to be honest, isn't my best... I feel rusty.  
> I want to thank my baby Jo for putting up with me in this hellish couple of weeks that every shitty thing that could happen...happened, you name it.  
> I'll try to work on the other stories too but I had the idea for this one so I went with the flow!   
> I'm not super active on twitter lately either...so :(  
> Anyway, thanks for the comments and the kudos...I'll try to get my groove back! Love you all!

_-What were you doing on our property in the middle of the night?-_ Dennis Stefani asked as his wife and kids were upstairs, Patti was helping Gwen with the bruises and would help her to clean up

_-I went for a run. Deduced that the best place was away from the town…I managed to end up here and I saw him with …Gwen-_ Blake decided to answer out of respect, questions about meaning and reasons were made to royalty, but considering that he was on their property at 4 am in the morning …well, he answered.

- _I see… Gwen has a lot of issues with sleep too. Usually, she paints or write…-_

_-Is she any good?-_

_-The best… she writes the town’s plays and every painting in this house is hers..._ \- He had quiet himself _\- Something rare in this place-_

_-What do you mean by that?-_

_-Most of our population doesn’t know how to write or read. Children work since very young and school isn’t a priority when there is an empty stomach-_ The young king's insides clench. He could remember plenty of  times he had thrown away food as a kid or the amount of time he complained without considering his blessings. – _That’s one of the reasons my family is pushing school at least for the families that work for us. We pay the workers enough so their kids can go to school and be kids…like ours could-_

_-How many people do you have employed?_

_-We have six on the smithy, five in the bakery and eight in the clothes shop-_

_-I thought you only had a smithy-_

_-I do but my wife is in charge of the bakery, my brother and his wife along with Gwen take care of the clothe shop-_

_-How many kids are between them?-_

_-27-_

_-That’s a lot of kids to pay an education for-_

_-It’s a great investment actually. Our first two were able to have all the basic knowledge and now work for us handling the money. They’re good kids. They work hard and with the rest of them, we hope we can help them … they could open shops in the future or work for us and that will bring more life to the town… and maybe we could get more than just 27 kids with a basic education-_

- _That’s quite the dream…-_

_-It isn’t a dream. It’s a goal-_

The silence took over as Blake’s eyes were set on the man in front of him. He had admired the owner of the smithy for his work, his talent was unbelievable; he then respected him for the way his children were raised, both pleasant but with a confidence unheard of in such a small town and now, he respected him for what he believed him which spoke greatly about his character. He couldn’t deny that what he had shared, made his heart and brain turn.

The silence and his thought were interrupted when the noise of steps advert him that someone was approaching.

- _I’m glad to inform that Gwen is good. Just some bruises and cuts, and well…her palms will take time to heal but she’s good nevertheless. Thank you, your grace… Our daughter would have…-_

_-Don’t mention it mam, it, was my duty as king…and future husband-_

_-Do you fancy tea or coffee?-_

_-Whatever is easier to make. I drink both-_ Except he hated tea, but he was not going to make any demands in a house where he didn’t know how the rules were.

- _I’m making both, my husband despises tea and my Gwen hates coffee-_

_-Then coffee-_

_-Cream, milk?-_

_-No, alone_ -

She started making the coffee as the king got up and walked up to the window that looked to the backyard. Took deep breathes as he lost himself in the sight, the Stefani family definitely lived better than the average non-royal related family, not only was a strong family but they were actually god people that definitely struck him as…good. The young king got lost on the pureness of the mountains, on his land it was flat, filled with plains that looked infinite.  The smell that came through was a tad rancid, the smell of smoke was overwhelming for him.

 

Gwen was still in pain and a little nauseous after whatever that Hunt slipped into her before dragging her across her house and into her backyard, only to be saved by the man who had walked into the smithy the day before.  She had so many questions but they were all flying inside her head considering that she couldn’t make sense of what she was feeling or thinking.

She came down to the kitchen from the back staircase when she saw the man on her kitchen window, his face was stoned and his hands were on the back of his body. The first thought that popped into her mind was that she could smell danger and power from where she was standing, which was a complete reality. In her eyes, he looked even better than he did in the store but might be the drugs talking.

She bit her lip as she tried to see if he looked like he got into a fight the hour before but she couldn’t see scratches nor bruises. She moved further down the stairs and walked straight for him, stumbling across the room, getting herself noticed.

- _Hello_ \- He said

_-What are you doing here_?- She asked while she walked, only stopping when she felt his hand on her arms and noticed she was actually walking sideways. – _I don’t know what he gave me, but I don’t feel so good-_

- _Probably some drug. You should sit down-_

_-Yeah, I should. Thank you, I’m not sure if I have thanked you-_

_-You’re welcome-_

_-Where are my parents?-_

_-Your dad went to change and your mother…disappeared, I guess-_

_-That’s odd-_ Patti had left the room when she saw Gwen walking down the stairs.

- _Here, sit-_ Blake helped her to sit on the stool and as she was shaking her head to get a little sense into it, he served her a cup of tea and got it in front of her.- _Your mother told me you liked tea-_

_-Thank you. My head feels a bit funny, still…-_

_-It’ll go away soon, I’m sure-_

_-I hope so-_

_-You look beautiful-_

_-My hair looks crazy, I have scratches on my arms and my hands are covered in white bandages…and you think I look beautiful?-_

_-I do. I thought it then. I think it now-_ His eyes looked even bluer than two days before, she somehow managed to lose herself in them and he couldn’t do much either, considering he just stared back at her. _–We need to talk ...-_

_-Sweetheart-_

_-Baby, how are you feeling?-_

_-Weird…  I feel like my head I floating –_

_-Do you fancy anything for breakfast? –_

_-Not really, mother-_

_-You should eat something, even if is just toast. That might be good to fight the nauseous-_

_-How do you know it won’t make it worse?-_

_-What can be worse than being dragged around while drugged?-_

_-Maybe getting sick and making this day even worse-_

_-I don’t think anyone in this room would mind if you do-_

_-Not even you? –_

_-We are gonna be married soon… so-_

_-Married? What?-_

_-Mmmm…honey…-_ Patti tried to intervene

_-What’s going on?-_ She wasn’t getting it

- _You don’t know my name…do you?-_

_-What kind of nonsense are you talking about?-_

_-Honey…-_

_-Father…-_

_\- Remember when I asked you to paint the portrait of King Blake?-_

_-Of course. You brought Lord Levine ….-_

_-I should have guessed that Adam would do something like that…-  Blake shook his head_ _, the painting was hideous and didn't look like him at all. So, of course, Adam was the one giving the instructions._

_-Adam?-_

_-Adam Levine…-_

_-I know his name, nobody calls a lord by his name…-_

_-His king does…especially if we’re friends-_

_-King?-_

_-Honey…this is King Blake Shelton-_

That definitely changed the air inside the room. So much that her parents had asked them very politely to talk alone in her dad’s office for them to talk.

_-You are the king?-_

_-Yes, I am-_

_-And you didn’t say it when we met-_

_-I usually don’t present myself as a king and excuse me…I’m not an animal either. If I remember correctly you told me you were marrying some sort of animal... I almost felt bad for you but your mind reminded me that you are a wild little thing-_

_-You might as well be, people, talk. You have quite the reputation….-_

_-I do and you do too… a wild animal you were described to me as-_

_-Exactly. Wild. Why don’t you run? It’ll make it easier for the both of us…-_

_-I like taming, it is fun….-_

_-I’m not animal…-_

_-But I am?-_

_-From where I am, I can see you cover in fur-_

_-Well,…this marriage is going to be fun-_

_-There won’t be a marriage. I met your mother, she told me herself that you didn’t want this…-_

_-I do now-_

_-Why?-_

_-I thought you were going to be a quiet little mouse with a vile vain_ _, but you are just rude and... I like_ _-_

_-How do you know I’m not? What makes you think that this is not just an act and that I want to marry you get all the perks of a queen and make you want me?-_

_-Honey, I can see right through you-_

_-That’s what you th…-_

_-Honey…your eyes are so pure and clean that you can actually read your thoughts-_

The silence took over as Gwen and Blake looked at each other without blinking, the battle was at its peak and both the players were ready to fight.

_-I don’t want to get married to you-_

_-You don’t want marriage in general or you just don’t want to marry me?-_

_-Marriage has never been something that I thought about but the thought of marrying you and being queen makes me sick-_

_-What do you want to do?-_

_-I want to work on my dad’s clothe store, designing-_

_-You like to draw?-_

_-Designing clothes is more than just drawing…-_

_-Right…-_

_-Why would I even had hoped that you could understand something that I liked?-_

_-You expect the worst of me…-_

_-You have given me no choice but to believe it-_

_-Well, so be it. Today, at dinner we’ll announce our engagement and tomorrow morning you’ll leave with me to the city…and we’ll get marry and you’ll be queen, my queen, mine-_

_-You are one of the most irritating…insulting and disgus…-_ His lips brushed hers and he took her in his arms.

What does he think he is doing?! She knew it was a mistake when she leaned in while she screamed at his face but when he clashed her body on hers and he kissed her, she was so stunned she didn’t react…well she did, she kissed him back but only for a second until she started to struggle. She was not going to make this easy for him, his stupid blue eyes were made by the devil to confuse, but she saw right through him, she saw the fire and the hate behind his eyes.

She kept struggling against him, kicked his chin a couple of times and punched his chest enough to get a couple of painful groans out of him.

_-You are all fiery…-_

_-Stop touching me, you’re hurting me…-_ I saw his demeanor change, got alert and softened his hold of me. He wasn’t really hurting me but I need him to stop touching me, his touch made my skin curl in a very odd way. I fought my way through my confusion. – _I hate you-_ I wanted him to make sure how much I hate him _.- You think you are making this easier?  I’m going to make your life a living hell…-_

_-I can’t wait for it, darling…just remember_ \-   He held my head in his hand and he moved it so my eyes were looking straight to him, his lips almost touching mine. – _I’m King…don’t forget it…wife_ \- He let me go and walked out the door.

 

I have never felt like that. As I left the house and got my horse, I tried to think of a moment when I had lost my control as I did with Gwen, I could feel her hands against my chest and her lips moving under mine until she started to push me away. I swear to god, I have never tasted something so sweet, her surrender was something I was willing to get in any way I could. She tasted like a combination of honey and sun, wrapped around the softest body I have ever had against mine.

I saw the anger in her eyes, I saw the hate…but I saw the need. I saw it. She wouldn’t be able to deny it. The second I found out that she was Gwen Stefani, I had made amends with the idea of marrying her…but now that I knew what she tasted like and knew how she felt…

I decided to make her my wife, even if it meant chaining her to a bed or buying her a freaking clothing store she could run so the dreams that I read in her eyes when she talked about it could come to life and the hurt that showed when I call it drawing would never come back.

I was making Gwen Stefani, my queen and most importantly…my wife.

 


	5. The After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all have no idea how hard is to find time to write :( Anyway...here it is! The new chapter!!  
> This one is especially for my Jo! I love you, honey! Life seems like it sucks...just remember you never know the beautiful things coming your way!  
> PS: I have a surprise for later :3

The afternoon arrived far too quickly. I was not prepared for whatever stunt that damn King was going to pull on me. After the drama of this morning, I failed to ask him why he was in my house in the middle of the night, I did not ask what happened with Hunt and surely I didn’t ask if he was going to tell his mother about his visit. Saying that he was not what I was expecting the king to be like ...  believing the stories of him as a horrible human being was easier than noticing the brightness of his eyes and the naughtiness of his smile, traits that only changed when I rejected the idea of marrying him.

- _Sweetheart_ …- I heard my dad as he sat on the chair that was right next to me.

- _Father_ \- I went for cold, I felt like I needed to start bringing that coldness that might get me off the marriage situation. The dull pain that I took after breakfast was becoming a little intense, making me feel the cold sweat run down my back.

- _Sweetheart… don’t-_

_-Don’t …what?-_

_-I know you’re upset…-_

_-Upset is the least… I can’t believe you would sell me like this-_

_-I didn’t sell you-_

_-Then why do I have to marry him? Why do I have to spend time with him?-_

_-It’s complicated…-_

_-You once told me that the only complicated thing in the world was money…and only if we let it be complicated-_

_-The fact that you listen to me and remember what I say will always surprise me-_

_-That’s what you do with the people you love…-_

_-Sweetheart…-_

When I thought he was going to give in… I could feel his need to come clean, my dad was never the type of men that lied but Jen came into the room, sweating and with a face that was very weird.

- _They’re here… Queen mother and the King… They’re here-_

_-Sweet child of mine, explain me again how in the name of God you ended up in their house, while she was been abducted?-_

_-I went for a ride… you know I always do. I rode and rode and got to their house and just happened, mother-_

_-Just… happened? Since when, with you, things just happened?-_

_-Apparently, since Gwen Stefani walked into my life-_

_-And… What do you think about her?-_ I heard my mom’s eagerness over Gwen, I could almost feel her panting. I wanted to be as sincere as I could and the first thing that popped into my mind was… perfect.

The gir…woman, woman, was feisty, she had shown me that before but in the early color of the day, her true self came out. The anger that she showed and the way she handled herself after what must have been the worst experience in her life… it was amazing. She went from being beautiful and attractive to stunning and desirable in a matter of seconds, the way her molten chocolate eyes burned with anger, the way she was trying to hold herself back and not throw anything at me or as she stopped herself from crying as the pain in her body must have been overwhelming. She was strong, she was beautiful and she had a temper that could match his.

_-She’s attractive…the heirs will be beautiful-_

_-Of course, her bone structure is stun… What?-_

_-What happened mother?-_

_-Will be?-_

_-Yes…-_

_-You changed your mind. Oh, sweetheart!-_ The queen mother who was sitting across him jumped and went from her seat in the carriage to her son, kissing his face and making it clear she was happy about the change of heart.- _You liked her?-_

_-Yes,…she’s pretty. It could be worse…mother, sit down-_ She sat right next to him and hugged his side as he moved a hand across her frame and hugged her back. – _She didn’t change her mind though…I should warn you-_

_-She’ll change it…I’m sure! Oh, Blake, your father would be so happy!-_

There it was… Your father would be so happy, a second after I met her… I knew dad would have loved mom’s decision and would have pushed me to give in. Why? Because Gwen was spicy, she was smart and looked like a good girl, dad always said that a good woman should be full of heart but have a strong head.

The carriage stopped and I opened the door and stood ten feet away from the front of the Stefani house. I took it in, when I left earlier that day I had been so in my head that I didn’t get to see the house clearly and it was stunning… It was big, I knew that when I saw the kitchen for the first time but the house was even bigger than I expected. It looked better than the house of most commons he had seen and even though it couldn’t compare to the castle or any of the family houses…and honestly not even Adam or Carson’s; it was still an amazing house.

- _It is a beautiful house, it’s lovely. It reminds me of my parent’s-_ His mother had come down with the help of the driver, he usually helped her but in that moment, he wanted to wrap his head around the idea of his future wife living in that house.

_-How many kids?-_ He asked as he approached the entrance

_-Four, two boys and two girls. All study, all work… I like this family, a working one…They have structure and a future, the siblings could easily marry with royalty-_

_-You want a good marriage for them…-_ He was always surprised by his mother’s comments

\- _They’re a hardworking family… business and all I heard-_

_-Yes, three business…-_

_-Oh, yes. You did your research-_

_-I spoke to her father after…the incident-_

_-Oh, good … He’s a good man!-_

_-He is… It is a good family-_

Suddenly the door opened and Dennis Stefani was leaving the house with a concerned face he tried to put away when he saw us walking up to the house. Stefani looked like a good man, he looks like the man who would put down his kids for bed after he helped his wife in the kitchen, he looked like the kind of man that would do anything for his kids and looked like the kind of man who wouldn’t take shit.

- _Good afternoon_ \- He said as he bowed in a very respectful, yet familiar way. His mother, surprising him, flew from his arms to Denis and stood close as they chatter for merely seconds, quietly and fast, so much that it didn’t give Blake time to listen to whatever they said.

- _Dennis_ \- Blake said and his eyes flew to the door where now, Gwen was. – _Gwen_ -

Her eyes flashed, her chin lifted, her back was straight, her mouth didn’t move and her eyes were set on me, she looked pissed and I knew in that moment I was going to enjoy the hell out of this visit.

_-Good Afternoon, please come in-_ Gwen’s mom dragged her back, making space for the three of us to walk in. Mom and Dennis Walked in first and I lingered back, waiting for all of them to get inside, as I stood right next to Gwen at the entrance.

_-How are you, sweetheart?-_ I actually wanted to play nice, I used my soft tone

_-Go to hell-_ Her voice was low, filled with rage and hatred.

_-That’s not a way to talk to your future husband…or king-_ The tone didn’t last long

_-I don’t give a crap-_

_-You can hold a grudge-_

- _Why are you here? You didn’t want this yesterday but now you do-_

_-Listen to me, sweetheart… The deal is done, you and I will be married in a month, and for tomorrow you, my mother and I will be squish in a tiny carriage on our way to the castle, where you’ll marry me and you’ll become one of us-_

_-Why do you have to be such an ass?-_

_-Don’t you understand you’re talking to your king?-_

_-Funny…no. I know I’m talking to the guy I’m forced to get married to-_

_-Forced…-_

_-Forced. If I had a choice, trust me, you wouldn’t be it-_

_-You prefer your friend Tony? I heard he got marry… I guess he didn’t think you were the real deal either-_ Low blow, as the words came out of my mouth I knew it and seeing her flinch made me feel something weird and sharp on the left side of my chest

_-Buddy, I prefer being single or be sold to a poor farmer that get marry with you-_

_-Well, if you ask nice enough I can do just that after we get marry-_

_-Ass-_

_-At least I’m human… not an animal-_

_-I didn’t say whose ass-_ With that she walked away and left me, mouth opened and pissed, she got the last word once again.

 

I never thought my hatred for someone could run so deep within me, my anger was scary and the fact that he wanted to play nice in front of everyone pissed me even more. He kept playing nice and I knew what he was trying to do, flirting with mom and talking business with dad, he played with Eric and with Jill as I didn’t say a word or opened my mouth; his plan was to win everyone over, making me look like the crazy one who was nuts for rejecting a good old man.

It was working, my mom kept looking at me and the queen mother’s eyes were set on me too and the worst, the burn in my hands and the palpitation in my head weren’t really helping me to restrain myself. The pain seemed to be growing as each second passed, I was a little nauseous already.

They have been here for five hours now and didn’t show signs that they were going to leave anytime soon. How lucky am I?

I looked at Todd and immediately saw him looking at Blake, he knew what the kings were doing too and he wasn’t liking it. I knew there was a reason that little bugger was my favorite.

- _When will the dinner take place?-_ My mother asked and I felt the rage taking over my body one more time, like the fifth in less than twenty minutes. God, my head was killing me.

I looked down as tried to put the pain in the back of my head, it has been working since this morning but after twelve hours; the trick wasn’t that great. I closed my eyes and started to work on my breathing, the pain wasn’t dulling away but it actually felt like getting worse, combining itself with the one on my hands. I took a deep breath but this one came in a hitch, a lightning of pain came through me.

_-Gwen, are you ok?-_ I heard Todd’s voice whispering.

_-I’m good…just hurts a little-_

_-What hurts?-_ Everything, I wanted to answer. I had decided to put my heartbreak, my parent's betrayal and my pain in general…and turn it into anger. To be honest, so far it wasn’t working that well.

_-Just my head…-_

_-Why don’t you go and lie down…escape from this mess-_

_-I knew you were my favorite for a reason-_ I moved my hand to touch his head and a drop of blood landed on my dress. I looked at it and then looked at my hand and it was covered in blood. Sweet Jesus the wound was opened now.

- _Is that blood?-_ His changing, still a bit high pitched voice, screech. I guess at fifteen you still could be disgusted with the sight of blood.

Before I even noticed, Blake was kneeling right next to me and my mom had gotten up from her chair and disappeared quickly into the kitchen.

-Why didn’t you say anything?- I saw his lips moving but my brain wasn’t completely comprehending what he was saying. The loud and hard pain that started on my neck was coming down to my neck. _–Gwen? Pretty girl....talk to me-_

- _Her head hurt. She just told me-_

I felt him lifting me up in his arms but the pain didn’t let me focus on his stupid face, my eyes were watery, my head landed on his shoulder as he walked up to the stairs. I wanted to slap him, punch him in his stupid face or at least bit him but all I could do was lay there in his arms as my eyelids were falling.

- _Don’t fall asleep. We need you up-_ His voice was so sweet, it could melt butter… so, of course, my need to punch him in the face was even greater. – _Gwen, honey. Open your eyes, look at me_ \- I felt the words whispered in my temple as he kissed it and his hands ran down my back and arms, somehow he had managed to find my room, sit in the bed with me tucked into him and I hadn’t fully understood. – _You are going to be fine baby, you are_ …- His voice sounded farther and farther, the dark was pulling me in and soon enough there wasn’t pain anymore


	6. A Night to Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes... I know! I'm ALIVE!! It's been a crazy couple of months I'm in Costa Rica for vacations - even though I'm still working- but I return on Feb 2nd! Everything will technically go normal but who knows... This year is a year fo graduation (March) and a year of BIG decisions... 
> 
> I've been working really hard for this update 'cause I don't have much time but hey HERE IT IS a over 3000 update!  
> Thanks for the love for this story and for everything!
> 
> PD: Baby Jo... This is my gift for you... Enjoy it! I love you! <3

_-What are you still doing here_?- I had woken up in his arms, almost laying on his legs as my mother cleaned and patched my bleeding hands. The pain I had felt them, had moved to my chest, it was so strong I felt it in my heart and actually thought that I either about to pass out, again or lose my sight – none of those options seemed fun.

The pain was taking over again until Blake got his hands on my scalp and started to massage it. That was definitely a very unsettling and inappropriate act for a King or even for a man, yet, I was glad he had done it… considering the pain dulled away with each stroke of his hand in the threads of my hair in just minutes.

_-Well… It’s not every day that your future wife is bleeding and passes out in your arms. I felt the need to play the role of the good husband, even before the wedding-_ He hadn’t left the room until my mom pointed out the need for changing my dirty clothes. From the beginning, he had sat down as I swallowed my pain, my discomfort and the medicine to deal with everything – the physical and the non-physical. All while the king almighty had taken off his jacket and was in just his dress shirt, which he then folded up to his elbows, showing me his tan forearms.

He had moved the chair right next to the bed and drank a scotch that my father brought him when he announced that the queen mother had left to the palace. His right ankle was on his knee and he had a smug smile on his face, one that didn’t match the worry reflected in his pure blue pristine eyes. I had never seen such a color in anyone, it was distracting. Damn it.

- _Jesus_ …- The nauseous came back and I moved my head back to rest it fully on the pillow.

- _Pretty girl…-_ I heard and felt his honeyed voice come through, making me shiver. The bed dipped, and his hands went to caress my head and my hair once again, softly moved my hair back and massaged my neck once again.

- _My name is Gwen Renee_ -

- _I know but you’re also a pretty girl and to be honest, I have a very selfish reason to call you that-_  I opened my eyes and I saw that one of his legs was thrown over the bed, and my head was resting near it. I could see every intricate detail of his pants, of his boots and a part of me- a part that managed to terrified me- wanted to see his shirt, his jacket, his neck, his beard, his lips…

_-Selfish? Why would it be selfish?-_ I interrupted my train of thoughts

_-I never use pet names for anyone, baby girl_ -

_-Anyone?-_

_-No. As a kid, I wasn’t allowed to use one. My parents and teachers always said that a future king had to talk properly, then I became King, and a King should always talk properly-_

_-That doesn’t sound fun or good-_

- _It isn’t_ \- He chuckled and caress my arm- _My father told me once, when I was younger, that when I got married, I was going to be able to use as many as I wanted with my wife-_

_-I never thought about something like that…those little details were very important for me as I grew up-_

_-That’s the kind of things that nobody thinks about when you think of royal-_

_-But not even in private? That awful-_

_-It is… maybe when we get marry we can start a new tradition-_

_-Yeah… I’ll call the knights, sugar bunnies…-_ I said with a naughtiness that was completely spontaneous and very improper probably.  He laughed, loudly, shaking the whole bed with it and making me cling to his leg.

- _See… you’re funny when you don’t spill venom-_

_-I only spill venom when I feel threaten or when I don’t like the situation I’m in…-_ Suddenly, the air got thick, so much it even made it hard to breathe.

- _Do you really think it’ll be awful to be married to me?-_ Damn, what a turn.

- _I don’t know you… at all. I always expected to marry a man because I was in love with him, not because my father made me. That’s something I have to get accustomed to-_

_-I never expected to be married for love. My parents didn’t so the idea for me has always being a little ridiculous-_

_-My parents did. They were so lucky. They are happy and they’ve been together for decades, they still share a bedroom-_

_-Really? That’s impressive, I must admit-_

_-Is it?-_

_-In the royal family, the queen and the king never share the bedroom. The king needs his rest…-_

_-Oh… I don’t really know how I could be married to you-_ I said honestly.

_-I don’t think you have much of a choice if I’m being honest. While your mother was cleaning the wounds, your dad and my mom were discussing the date and the time-_

_-I see-_

_-Listen…Gwen.-_ I heard his voice a little unsure. _–I know, I’m not what you expected from a husband but I can only hope and work to become more than you ever wanted-_

_-Blake…-_ I pushed myself up, using almost all the strength and will that I had left. I looked at his blue eyes and I swore, I felt a rush of heat burning through me.

- _Pretty girl. I can only work hard to not make you hate your father for making this decision without your permission. I can only wish I could open your mind and your heart to me. I wish I could have done everything different but… I can’t. So I only ask you to give me a chance to change your mind-_

_-There’s no time-_

_-We have a month before the wedding… Let me show you how different everything can be and how good you and I will be-_

_-Blake…-_ I felt weak, oh so weak, his eyes were doing wonder to me.

Before I realized it. I felt his lips brush mine, in a sweet attempt to show me what he was promising me. I felt a rush of adrenalin and a wave of heat burning me, I closed my eyes and gave in.

His lips were softer than I remember. His breath was sweeter and his tongue was making wonders for me. I could not help it. I was weak. So weak. I returned the kiss, I press my lips harder against his and I moaned when I felt his teeth pulling my lips to him. I had never been kissed like this, I didn’t know you could or that a kiss could feel so good.

I returned the gesture but this time I used my tongue to ease the sting of pain that my teeth could have made him feel, I had a ranging need to make him feel good, just as good as he was making me feel.

His hand moved to my neck and up to my hair, where he fisted it in an attempt to control the pace of the kiss, but I couldn’t stop. I needed more, so I went for more. I pushed me to tongue into his mouth, I have heard that was the way to go, so I did… and apparently, I was right.

I heard a deep growl that came out of him, and now his tongue was playing and touching mine in a way that was making me shiver in a way that I hadn’t been able to stop, they were taking over my whole body. I moved my hands to his neck and fisted his shirt to pull him farther into me. I felt nothing but pleasure, not even the burning sensation that I knew I had in my hands.

I moved away, unable to breathe and before I could take a second breath, his lips were attached, to mine once again, but this time, his body moved and pushed me towards the bed. My back was laying on it, feeling heated, uncomfortable and damn good, all at the same time.

His face moved to my neck and I felt his tongue run across it, I moaned low and deep at the feeling of the way his beard felt on my skin. It was dangerous, it was risky, it was a threat to my senses and it felt like much more than I could handle. I felt the need to feel his skin, so I did… I touched his face, his neck and immediately felt a deep relieve, so deep that made me realized I wanted to feel more.

I took a deep breath, snapped my head back and pushed my hands to his back, then he was an immensely delicious weight on top of me, he was so big, so big that my arms couldn’t completely surround him.

I felt him move once again, this time, his leg got in between mine, and I felt his knee pushed in between my legs and my heart stopped. I have never had sex, technically I knew how it worked but the idea of a man’s… thing to get inside of me and provoke…emotions never seemed possible until this moment. The pressure took my breath away, making me tingle all around. I took a deep breath and searched for his eyes.

_-I have never… I don’t know how… What…-_

_-Shhhhh it’s ok. It’s ok… just feel a little bit-_

_-Feel? Feel what…?-_ As I asked, his knee put more pressure, his chest pushed me down and his tongue licked my neck. Right then, there were a lot of feelings, not just a little one and I felt like coming out of my skin.

As an automatic response, I moved down and pushed his leg even deeper and harder. I emptied my lungs and as on cue, I felt his hand traveled up my leg - it was calloused and hot, bringing all kinds of shivers and feeling to my body. I moan once again.

His hand kept moving up as his mouth licked, kissed and bite my neck and every single piece of skin that was available for him, I didn’t know what I wanted but I needed more. My emotions were all over the place, I had felt the need to push him away but at the same time, I needed him to end the pain that was slowly building inside of me.

His hand landed on my hip and moved to my butt cheek, my very naked butt cheek I might add. My mother had helped me change clothes the second I was awake, so I could rest, neither of us thought about the possibility of the king slipping into my room and well… me letting him do all of this.

His naughty hand moved down and touched that place that nobody had touched – not even the sun-, my breath stopped once again. He moved up a bit more and moved my legs so they were nesting him, he was between me, and the weight was even greater and more delicious. His hand moved again but this time touched a bit higher and I felt it open in a way, it had never happened before.

- _You’re so warm… -_ I felt his hand moved in circles, soft circles that had me shivering harder

_-Warm…God, do something-_

_\- About what?-_ His voice sounded playful

- _Blake_ -  I moaned and shivered when his hand started to move faster

_-I’ll help you, pretty girl. I know how to. I’ll do it, don’t worry-_

_-Please… God, please!-_

_-Let me help you… give a chance-_

_-Yes, anything… I…, please-_

His hand moved to the hem of my nightgown and pulled it up, leaving me naked in front of his fully dress form. He moved quickly and kissed my chest soft pecks all over my chest, avoiding the place where I needed the most, he did that… until he didn’t and I felt my skin break.

_-God…-_

_-I’m only starting baby, just starting…-_ I wasn’t going to be able to handle the end.

His mouth took one of my nipples inside his mouth as his hand moved down my torso and landed where my legs touched and I felt my skin break in two. I didn’t know how sensitive my skin was until this very moment. His hand started to move slower than before but the feeling of his mouth was enough to make me moan, hard, I had never felt so good in my entire life; he knew that I knew that he knew, so he was going to keep making it memorable. My heart started to move faster, my hands fisted his shirt harder and I started … begging, yes begging. I’m not proud of it.

His hand moved faster and faster, his mouth moved to mine and he laid on me, opening my legs even farther and moving his fingers harder.

- _Yes… Oh God yes_ -

_-You want it to be better?-_

_-Better? I don’t think I could be able to make it-_

_-Oh, pretty girl. You have no idea how good can it be-_

His hand started to move down my body, I felt my body shivering, I felt his teeth gracing my torso and then, it was there. His mouth was there, in that place and by the feel of him, he wasn’t mad at all. I felt him move his hand against that core and I thought I was gonna die, I did, I felt my heart pounding so hard in my chest, it actually hurt.

_-Blake-_

_-Let me, let me-_

He moved down again but this time his teeth joined his tongue and went in. I couldn’t stop moving, I couldn’t stop looking and for sure, I didn’t want him to stop, not yet, not ever. I felt a wave of pleasure coming close and I need it to feel it. He didn’t move away, not even when my hands fisted his hair and pulled him to me, or when I pushed my hips against him even more. Every time I moved, he growled and he grunts in pleasure

_-I’m … oh God… I’m…-_

_-You’re close-_

_-Close?-_

Whatever I was close to, he didn’t get me there. The burning sensation was overwhelming and I was about to cry when he threw himself down to the floor, just after he covered me with the bedspread

_-Honey?-_

_-Dad?-_ I covered my whole body underneath the very hot bedspread. You could only see my head and my hands

_-Are you still awake?-_

_-I just woke up…-_

_-You look all red. Are you ok?-_

_-Yeah… I’m good-_

_-Honey, next time you feel bad…You have to tell someone. If Blake hadn’t been here, I don’t think I would have been able to carry you here or to catch you in time-_

_-Blake… huh?-_

_-Well, he told me that I should call him that, he’s gonna be my son, right?-_

_-I guess…-_

_-He’s here…-_

_-He’s not-_ I almost scream. Did he saw him? He heard us?!

_-Don’t get mad. When he left you with your momma here after you woke up, it was impossible for us to send him away. He was too eager to be with you, he really likes you and well…you two are getting married. He wants you to be ok. So, he’s sleeping at Todd’s and Todd is with Eric-_

_-Oh, ok-_

_-Listen, he’s not a bad guy. He’s not what you think he is…you need to give him a change, honey-_

_-I’ll try-_

He kissed my temple and walked out of the door.

_-So, giving me chance…huh?-_

_-Hey… Did nobody taught you that getting inside a woman’s room is bad -_

_-No recently, no_ \- He jumped on the bed. – _So, you’re giving me a chance-_

_-Goodnight-_ I ended the conversation

_-Goodnight, pretty girl. See you in the morning. Tomorrow will be the famous dinner, everything will be out and the courtship will begin so be ready-_ He left, not without a simple kiss on the cheek and a lick on my neck.

 

Needless to say that I didn’t sleep until much later that night, it was almost morning. I was burning… and it wasn’t only anger. I was also scared, I was really scared.

My mother woke me up early, way too early for someone who had a very bad day and didn’t sleep much.

- _Why so early, mother? It’s barely 7 in the morning. My brain isn’t completely awake yet-_

_-Well, Blake is here and he has breakfast early and well, tonight is the night!-_

_-Mother…-_

_-Sweetheart. You’re going to be the most beautiful bride in history, nobody will compare to you-_

_-Mom…-_

_-Common. Up. Bath and then food-_ Without missing a bit, she left me in bed, half asleep and half terrified. Wedding. Crap.

I got ready quickly and before 8, I was leaving my room, praying that Blake would wake up late so I had an excuse to eat alone. Not such luck I was given.

- _Good morning, pretty girl-_

_-Good Morning-_

_-May I escort you to breakfast?-_

_-You may, your highness-_

_-Blake…Please-_

Not to my surprise, my mother and father had eaten already, leaving Blake and me in an uncomfortable silence during breakfast. My mind was trying to forget the night before while his eyes looked desperate to bring it up.

_-You’re beautiful, even when you eat or when you lay down…-_ I knew I was right. He was talking about the night before

_-Blake…-_ I felt the rush of blood concentrating on my cheeks

_-I’m just saying…-_

_-Don’t.-_

_-Give me a good reason to not say it. Everyday. For the rest of my life-_

_-Blake…-_

Just when things couldn’t get more uncomfortable, the worse might had happened.

_-Gwen?-_ I hear a very familiar voice that took my breath away.

_-Tony. What are you doing here?-_

_-I … promised Eric that I was going to get him a pair of strings for his guitar-_

_-Good, thank you. He must be in his room-_

- _Who is him?-_  He then looked at Blake, who was sitting in the chair, leaning back while he took a long gulp of the juice that was served to him.

_-He’s…-_

_-Future husband-_

_-Husband-_

_-We are getting married in a month. How lucky can a man be?-_

_-Gwen…-_

_-Yes, we are. I’m so excited. This is King Blake-_ I held Blake’s hand as his eyes set on me. I shouldn’t have. I knew it but the burn of Tony’s betrayal was so deep, it still hurt. Besides, Tony was a married man and my engagement with Blake was going to be announced that same night, why not do it?

_-King…-_ Tony’s eyes were dark. I knew that darkness, he was angry and the snake inside of me, hissed in joy.

_-Yes, son. You’re going to be friends with your Queen. Amazing-_ With a simple kiss on the back of my hand, Blake marked his territory and I had marked my future.


	7. So it goes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YESSS!!   
> Here it is! I hope you guys like it!   
> Thanks for not hating me... believe it or not I am going to try my hardest to not only update more often but to get on Twitter more. It's been tough... but two days in and so far so good hahahahah  
> Thanks for the support and to my lovely babe Jo!

****

_-Are you ever going to tell me the story of that ex of yours?-_ I had been trying to take that boy’s face out of my head and out of my life, since the moment he walked up to Gwen's dad office. The way he looked at Gwen was a combination of pure lust and love until my future wife decided to share the happy news, making his eyes go dark, sour, hurt and angry. I do have to admit that I enjoyed it

Now, we were sitting in the living room, alone, waiting for Gwen’s dad to stop talking to the kid so I could leave and get to where I was staying, to help my mother with tonight's ball- I was going to wait for him to leave because there wasn't a chance of me letting that boy and Gwen alone in the same house-

Gwen and her mother had made the bags for her early in the morning and finished them up as I drank tea, sitting in front of the window. Most of the bags were sent earlier to the castle, so they will be back in the capital before we arrived but a couple of them were left so she could get ready for tonight and for tomorrow’s trip. We were leaving after breakfast, I didn't like lazy morning, besides I had business to take care and my mom had planned Gwen’s entire month, filled with classes, meetings, and activities, that probably, didn’t involve me. Mom wanted to leave everything ready for her to go away after the wedding, I still didn't understand the urgency.

_-It isn’t that thrilling or interesting to share-_ She tried to not give it much importance to the matter but I had seen his face earlier that day, there was much more underneath it all. I knew they were together for a long time and I knew he was now married, and that, likely, he didn’t represent a threat to my plans with Gwen. Nevertheless, the fact that she decided to say out loud, that she was going to marry me, meant that she wasn’t completely over the situation and that she wanted to hurt him and that… sting, especially because I knew she did.

_-Good, then tell me… I love boring and shorts stories-_

_-It’s not a big issue or a secret one, to be completely honest. We dated since we were fourteen. Our parents are great friends and once or twice, they talked about us getting married. I guess things changed and he decided to marry someone else-_ Her voice got deep at the end.

_-How long did you two break up?-_

_-Couple of months…-_ Five years, maybe even six, of dating a woman like Gwen and you marry another woman two months after, that… I didn’t get.

- _Quick marriage-_

_-Yes, they’re expecting their first child… she’s due in February-_ Oh, there it was. Knocked up wife, quick marriage.

_-Oh…I’m sorry darling, well, I’m half sorry-_

_-Half?-_ She didn't seem to like my honesty 

_-Yeah… If that boy wasn’t so stupid, he would have married you and I’d be Queenless-_

_-He isn’t stupid-_  He tried to defend him and to be honest, I got a little-pissed off.

_-Honey, whoever hurts and screws up a chance with someone like you, it is stupid-_

_\- Maybe you’re right. He did cheat on me-_ Her voice broke at the beginning but an edge of steel took over soon. Only confirmation that that son of a bitch did more damage than I thought at the very beginning. I felt anger, like never before because she was burnt, he burnt her. _\- But that's past and I wished them happiness-_ I wish them...for God's sake.

_-I’m sorry he hurt you-_

_-He said that it was because he wanted to have sex, and she didn’t have a problem with that-_ Well, at least he was honest.

_-Man can do incredibly stupid things for pleasure-_

_-Have you?-_

_-Not going to lie, I have.-_ I put down the empty teacup that  I had been holding _\- Some things were really inappropriate for a King, other unthinkable and a lot of them, I’m not proud of. But I have never, ever hurt anyone on purpose-_

_-So I take that you experimented in the area…and that you have hurt people-_

_-I am, I have and I take that you’re not-_

_-No-_ She whispered and flushed, hard and deep.

_-I’m a good teacher…-_ I teased

_-Maybe I’m a bad student and won't be good at this whole…marriage thing-_ At the beginning, I thought she might be teasing, but the softness of her voice and the tremble told me otherwise and I was just as surprised as I was when she pulled that stunt earlier.

_-You’re going to be an amazing wife, an amazing Queen-_ I moved closer to her and took her hand in mine

_-Stop trying to get ideas inside of my head. It angers me-_ She snapped and got up from the sofa. I followed.

_-Listen, I’m trying to ease us both into this new… I’m doing what I can-_

_-You are not doing a great job-_

_-It seems like it but I need you to be a little better of a partner and actually help if you don’t mind-_

_-I’m a great partner and I'm doing my best too-_

_-All I see right now is a witch-_

_-Well, thank you. Why don’t you send me to the fire? You’ll be doing both of us a favor-_

_-Do you have to be so infuriating?-_

_-And do you have to be one of the most inconsiderate people that I have ever known?-_

_-I know this is hard for you but it’s time to straighten your back and keep going. There’s no going back-_

_-I have never wanted this… you are making me. Every single person that I love has turned their backs on me… I’m a boat in the middle of a storm in waters that I have never sailed-_

_-If you try to look a bit farther, you’ll see land-_

_-If I look a bit farther… I see nothing but a cliff going to the dark-_  She moved her hand up and down, and slowly I saw a ribbon that was attached to her hair fall to the ground.

_-Maybe the dark isn’t that bad-_

_-How would I know? One day I’m crying over the fact that the man I had sworn to marry at fifteen was marrying someone else, having his child, and now I have fourteen hours to get ready, to announce my future marriage to a man that I don’t know, a man that doesn’t have great references and who is King-_ She said it and I saw the tears gathering in her eyes but behind those, you could see the rage. _–Yu can do whatever you want, to whomever you want and whenever you want. That’s the reason for me being here, in front of you. It doesn’t matter that this is MY house, you still feel like the owner of it all-_  Hearing someone name your defects wasn’t something easy to take, or fun, or…anything

_\- I don’t even know where to start. What you are going through is-_ I need to found the words. I sat down again. - _You might be scared but last night you promised me you would give me time to show you, to convince you that this job is not nearly as scary as you might think-_

_-I’m terrified…-_ The whisper was heartbreaking. She sounded lost and hurt, I felt the need to inflict pain to whoever made her voice sound like that. I took her hand and drew her to me, so she sat right next to me, our knees touching, our bodies sharing heat

_-I understand… just, trust me. I know, we don’t know each other but I trust you to be what this land needs, so I can only hope that you’ll give me a little hope and a little trust… In this upcoming month I will show you how good you’ll be, I will…convince you that this job, is perfect for you and that it’s not the monster you have created in your mind-_ I moved her hair out of the way, I needed to see her eyes, but mostly I need them to stop looking so hurt and lost.

_-Blake…-_

- _Darling…trust me. Please-_ I moved and kissed her right cheek, my hand was on her left one. I felt her move away and I pulled back, for some reason, I didn´t want to push her too far, she wasn't ready. I was wrong.

Her hands had moved to my neck and were now pushing me farther into her, her lips soft, so soft but hot, so damn hot. I couldn’t help it, my tongue entered her mouth and tried to found hers, she played and she moaned. I felt her move against me and I swallowed a groan when I felt her hand on my thigh. Since when were thigh so sensible? I didn’t know and honestly, I didn’t care.

I felt a long and hard snake starting to hiss and move inside of me, it burnt and it made me want more of this, I wanted to howl to the moon and beg for more, it made me need. I moved my hand from her cheek to her neck and the other one started to move down her body, to land on her hip, I felt every curve and every depression, I felt the bands that were covering her, the places Hunt had hurt her and then, my need grew stronger. Her hands was on my hair, pulling it, feeding the need inside of me.

_-I don’t think I should be watching this-_ There it was, the bastard. I just growled at the interruption. 

_-Why?-_ He wanted to be a jerk, I could be an even bigger one.

- _You aren’t married yet… it’s inappropriate-_

_-Says the man who married a four-month pregnant woman-_ Gwen snapped and I just smile.

- _Gwen…-_ He snapped, I felt his rage

_-Do not talk to her. Do not look at her. That’s an order from your King. You won't be allowed near her, you cant even breath the same air she does-_ I was making sure that everyone in the room understood one thing, not that I was King but that nobody would ever disrespect Gwen or make her uncomfortable. Especially him. _-And I do not want you to stay here, in this house, any longer. So leave-_

- _This is not your house-_

_-It’s mine and I want you to leave, Mr.Kanal. You are starting to bother me and my future husband, your King-_ Gwen sounded stoic, angry and decisive. - _Leave-_

- _I have history with her-_ He kept ignoring

_-I know. She shared. A five-year relationship you ended when you got a woman pregnant, breaking your vows. That says a lot about a man-_

_-You told him, why?-_

_-In marriages, secrets shouldn’t exist-_ I said

_-Do you really believe that?-_

_-I do and I’m not going to be as kind as Gwen. I’m going to give you twenty seconds to leave this room and another twenty seconds to leave this house-_ There was no "if" we all knew what would happen if he didn't

I wasn’t sure if it was my tone, Gwen’s position –right next to me, holding my arm- or that he was just that insignificant of a person, but he left the room when I took the first step towards him. That was done. I looked at the sofa and the pale blue ribbon was resting on it, I took it.

_-I liked that-_ I lowered my voice

_-What?-_

_-You, right next to me, having my back and me having yours-_

_-I guess I got carry away-_

_-Give us a chance, sweetheart. After today’s circus is over, we’ll be on our way to the castle and then, I’ll show you the beauty of this job. I'll show you what it actually means being a Queen-_

_-The fact that you call it job…-_

_-It sort of is-_

_-I guess-_

_-I’ll go… I’ll send the carriage so you can go and have enough time to prepare -_

I brushed my lips against hers and I walked off the house without much of a word. On my way to the house, I realized I had taken the blue ribbon with me.

 

Two hours later, my mother had come to me with a sad smile and watery eyes.

_-It’s time to go. The carriage is here. You need time to prepare for tonight’s ball-_

_-Yes, mother-_

_-Honey, just know… This isn’t all that it is. There is so much more underneath. Trust me. I would never send you in the dark-_

I went upstairs and entered my room, barely holding the tears. I took a look at it, I said goodbye to my past, and it looked almost as I felt, completely empty.

- _Gwen_ …- I heard, and I turned around to see them. Eric, Todd and Jill were looking at me.

- _Hey-_

_-Are you leaving?-_ Jill asked

_-Yeah… I’ll try to come and visit-_

_-Oh…-_ I could see Eric's brain trying to understand it all.

_-But, tonight you’ll be at the ball and then you guys are going to my wedding and … I’ll come and visit-_

_-I hate him. I can’t believe…-_ Todd started and his words got choked up with his tears. I went to him and hugged him tightly.

_-I love you, ok_?- I released him - _I love you all_ \- I hugged the other two and trying to keep it short just said.

I ran downstairs, where my dad and mom were waiting for me and without saying a word, I hugged them both and ran to the carriage. I could hear my Jill’s whimpers just over my mom’s. I didn’t look back, I couldn’t.

As the carriage left the Stefani land, my mother’s words were swimming inside my head, I feel in an uneasy sleep.

 

.

.

.

.

_Ohio. 1764._

_“When the lonesome lion takes its partner, when the wine has been drank and the blooded tears have been poured, the end of his kingdom will be near. The fair hair lioness will be the key to defeat the wolves, that lay inside of the grounds._

_When the time has come, the lion’s roar of rage will break the sky in two._

_When the promises are broken and when the blood washes the cave, the battle for ALL, will begin._

_His followers will go on with vengeance, his now black heart will toughen and a bloodbath will follow, but the wolves will be eliminated, in the last ten of the year._

_The blood of the lioness will serve as a reminder. The unborn son will serve as a reminder. The end will be his harvest”_


	8. New Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! After a week of madness and excitement, I'm back with more!   
> I have to thank Jo and Bea for the ideas and for the support!   
> Now, if you guys think of something, don't doubt to write me, either on twitter or here... Cause if I can make it work with the story and with the end (which is already planned) I'll try to make it happen...   
> Thank you again!   
> Twitter: @Ao3Shadow7

****

The castle was bigger than I expected… and I expected it to be huge. From far, the windows looked colossal, the doors looked intimidating and the grey color that painted the house was made straight from those nightmares I had when I was a child. So, yes, I felt chills running up and down my back.

I took deep breaths and closed my eyes, trying to calm down the fear that was crippling inside of me and that was making my hand trembled, knowing that I was not prepared to what was coming my way. I wasn’t sure what to do, what the protocol was going to be like, did I have to knock on the door or the man riding the carriage was, should I have brought a gift or was that considered rude… so many questions and so little time.

Suddenly, the carriage stopped in front of the door and my worst fear came true…nothing happened, the man didn’t get down, nobody opened the door and I was glued to the comfortable seat. Deep breath and I opened the door and tried to take one of my cases with me.

- _Mam, excuse but… what are you doing?-_ The man riding the carriage wasn’t a man, it was a child, younger than me but a bit older than Todd. Blond hair that turned almost brown, deep blue eyes that looked nervous, slim and log body, almost gangly.

- _I …-_ I started to talk and the doors finally opened. Taking both out of our misery.

- _Mrs. Stefani…-_ A tall man, slim, funny and scary looking came out of the house. His big nose challenged his huge glasses and his mouth was so thin that it was distracting.

- _Um…yes-_ He stood right in front of me. I saw his eyes running down my body, noticing every single thing on me…he was inspecting me.

 _-Charlie will take care of your bags. Please follow me. The queen awaits-_ With that, he turned around and left me holding my suitcase, on the middle of the road, eyes wide, scared out of my mind and wondering, who the hell is Charlie.

- _Who’s Charlie?-_

 _-Me-_ I looked at the boy, he smiled and gave me a quick wave.

- _Nice to meet you, Charlie. You are really good with the horses-_

_-Thanks, mam, hopefully, one day I’ll be as good as my father-_

_-Your father?-_

_-He was King Blake’s first rider. He now helps new riders, he’s the boss of the royal transportation-_

_-Big job. Big man-_ His smile was blinding

 _-Of course-_ He agreed

 _-I should get in, right?-_ I took a deep breath

 _-Probably mam-_ He agreed with a sweet laugh that reminds me a lot of Eric.

I took a deep breath and walked inside those huge doors, where the man, whose name I didn’t know was waiting for me. His brow was arched, his body was stiff as a board – in a way that told me that he was like that a lot of the time- and his foot was tapping the beautiful floor, it was like I was an annoying child and he was the furious nanny. What was happening?

- _Mrs. Stefani… if you please, follow me… quicker-_ Did I said furiously? I meant annoying.

I followed him, trying my hardest to not drool or squeal at the magnificence of the rooms I was entering as we, apparently, got to where the queen mother was. If this was “nothing compared” to the main castle, if I got lost there, I would spend days trying to return to the entrance, that’s for sure.

He stopped and I almost crashed against his bony body, causing me to stand on my toes and close my eyes, breathing in his neck. He turned around and he jumped after realizing how close I was to his body, he took a step back and took a breath.

_-If you wait here, I’ll call you when you can get in-_

_-Okay-_ He turned around and walked inside the room, closing the doors on my nose. _–Damn, what’s up with that guy-_ I mocked him. I took a step back and a deep laugh startled me. I turned around and a man was standing in the other side of the room, book in hand, blue eyes, brown hair and a bright white smile.

- _Hello_ \- Rude, staying there and look at me without making his presence known.

 _-Hi. Sorry to interrupt but you’re exquisite-_ The drawl let me know he was from where the King was… probably a knight by the look of his clothes and his

_-Mmmmm… thank you?-_

_-I’m Knight. Young, Chris Young-_

_-Gwen Stefani… Nice to meet you-_

_-Blake is one lucky man, if you ask me-_

_-He is and I think he knows it-_ Who does he think he is?

- _I do. I do know how lucky I am-_ Blake said from the entrance of the room. His clothes looked comfortable, yet, expensive, his hair was all over his face and his eyes looked stony as they looked at the knight.

-King Blake- Young bowed his head and I started to wonder if I should do it too.

- _You’re wanted outside. The newbies need to train and I need to be with my future queen. Do me a favor and help Carson, he’s antsy-_  The man didn’t say much, he was caught hitting on his boss’ future wife so he just bowed and walked out, not a word.  Blake stood there and closed the door when he left it and he looked at me, smile in his.

- _I’m glad you’re here… Really. Finally here-_ He came close to me and his eyes were burning a hole on me. I felt lack of oxygen with each breath, his presence was turning even more intense every second of the day

- _Your… man it’s intense-_ I said the first thing that popped into my head.

_-My man?-_

_-The tall, fancy guy…-_

_-Mark. Mark is the tall, annoying guy… He managed the place we stay, so you probably should try to get on is good terms-_ He chuckled

_-Already on the wrong side of the road-_

_-We should fix that-_ He smiled

- _Excuse me… Your highness-_ A little tiny human being opened the door after two strong knocks on the wooden surface. She was petite, long blond wavy hair, bright blue eyes and a bright smile that was almost blinding. What’s up with this place and teeth?

- _Bridget. Hi, common in. I want you to meet someone-_

 _-Sr-_ She quickly closed the door, smile plastered on her face and her eyes stuck on Blake, didn’t even blink.

- _This is Gwen. My fiancé.-_ Her eyes almost popped out of her head, it would have been funny if her eyes hadn’t gotten tinted with pain- _Gwen, honey, this is Bridget, she works for us and just like Mark, she travels with us-_

 _-Oh, mam-_ She looked at me and her eyes turned dark, not happy, not good, jealousy filled the now dark blue- _It’s a honor to meet who’ll serve as our queen-_ She bowed and I was stunned.

- _It’s a pleasure, Bridget-_ I only responded and I felt Blake’s arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him ad I could swear, each second his hand was on my waist, her hatred for me multiplied by 10. Her hands were now glued to his arm and the way his thumb was making circles on my hip.

- _Your Highness, Mrs. Stefani, the queen mother awaits for you-_ He said and his eyes then turned to the girl.- _Bridget, Mrs. Stefani’s bags are going to be taken to the Red Room. Both Charlie and Stefan are going to move them, please see to it-_ For some reason, the words Red Room made her gasp for air, not completely sure the reason but considering her face looked angry and surprised, I decided that I was going to like it.

We walked in, hand in hand, as Mark and Bridget stay behind, we walked into the room and the queen was serving tea with a big smile on her face. This was it. The beginning was here.

 

The meeting with mom was unnecessary for me and I didn’t need to attend but I wanted to see Gwen, I wanted to see her response to the castle, to the servants and to the schedule my mother had perfectly planned. It was barely noon and she had to get ready for tonight’s dinner and announcement, I knew my mother and her people would jump on her the second the clock turned 1, so I took my chance and arrange everything so I could be free to talk to her, to touch her, to smell her. I never knew how important that was until I met her, and my need was so great I put Bridget in that position, knowing she saw me get into the room where Gwen was.

Damn, Bridget. The little teen was in love with me, not that she was the first one or be the last one, but it was a shame for her and uncomfortable for me to try to stop her attention. Her tries to get my attention had failed miserably, making her look even younger and dorky that she was by nature, and not in the way Gwen was, but in the way that a baby sister would. Her advances started around four months ago, just when my relationship with Miranda was failing and she had offered herself to “please” me, but her words were so fast spoken and her cheeks turned so red that I just pretended I didn’t hear so I could ease her. I failed horribly and she kept trying harder. So, I decided to try not to be with her alone, which was difficult considering that she was one of the five servants that could only have direct contact with my mother and me, and soon, with Gwen.

So, while my mother gave Gwen a quick class of everything she should know, I was looking at her, moving my thumb over her fingers, trying to copy her smell on my brain and trying to remember the way her lips felt undermine.

- _Blake, sweetly. Are you ok?-_ Talking about alert.

 _-Yes, just thinking that… I won't get to see Gwen until the dinner-_ I shared, with little honesty.

 _-You’ll have her… just not much. Don’t worry sweetly-_  My mom said with a smile and dancing eyes.

The meeting moved along and I saw Gwen’s concentration starting to slip. Slowly I saw her eyes wandering around the room, landing on the different paintings inside of it, as my mother’s voice kept going about the events that were going to take place in the next month or so.

Then she stopped, either she noticed that we were not paying attention or she finished, either way she said that she was going to call Adrianne and Alicia so they could help Gwen get ready, something about cleansing and make up that I didn’t understand.

- _Your mother talked a lot an di don’t think I can remember half of it-_ Gwen said, tense and a little scared.

- _Me neither. She’ll help around. Don’t worry-_

 _-So many rules, so many people, so many things to remember…-_ Her voice cracked a bit and I felt her nerves

_-Don’t stress about it. This is only a dinner a very small amount of people are invited to. Calm down-_

_-I don’t think I can-_ She took a deep breath and got her head between her knees.

_-This is just one big circus… It’s not always like this and we are not a royal family to have a lot of gatherings. Calm down, honey… I’m here. I won’t let you drown in the storm-_

_-I think part of your team wouldn’t mind that… and I mean, me drowning-_ She explained.

_-What do you mean? You could have only met like five people-_

_-Well, between Mark and his stiffness and Bridget and her hate over the fact that I’m your fiancé… of those four people, half hate me, one hit on me and the other is a child-_

_-Let’s start over. Mark doesn’t hate you, Mark is Mark, he’ll warm up to you and I promise that. Charlie is a child and Young, is a new Knight, you once told me Knights had a certain thing with them, with him, it’s completely true. He is cocky and sometimes borderline stupid but he’s a good guy, loyal and thinks his holding God’s bead-_ Her eyes moved to mine and I felt a breath getting caught in my throat. She was scared. – _And if you think Charlie is a child, Bridget is too. She’s 16, her mother worked with us and her father is one of the riders, she’s a good girl and she doesn’t hate you-_ Much. She doesn’t hate you much, I should have added the much.

- _Blake… she’s in love with you. Her hatred for me runs so deep, she might as well poison me before tonight’s dinner if she wanted-_

_-She would never do that, baby-_

_\- And a good girl? If a woman knows a man is taken, she should never even look at him the way she was looking at you… like hungry-_

_-I would never do anything… she would never do anything-_

_-Oh, please-_ She got up from the chair and walked to the window

_-Are you jealous?-_

_-Me? No-_ Quickly answer, eyes not looking straight at me.

_-You are jealous… of the girl-_

_-I’m not jealous. I’m just saying…it’s rude-_

_-She didn’t do anything. Young did, and he’s breathing-_

_-Blake…-_ I got up and walked up to her.

_-You are jealous-_

_-No-_ I didn’t respond when the knock came through the door. Bridget’s knock. Damn.

- _Come on in-_

The girl had changed her attire. Now wearing the blue and white match, a little shorter than usual and I wasn’t the only one noticing how short the skirt was. She smiled sweetly and looked straight at me, ignored Gwen and then turned around waving her hips in a weird manner that tried to imitate the way real woman did.

_-Did you see that?-_

_-Honey…-_

_-Blake… I’m not drinking that tea-_

That took me to the worst and best day of my life with Gwen… yet. It was 4:25, four hours after our little argument. I saw the clock hit the time, I was resting in my room when Bridget came in. She looked in distress, uncomfortable and was hyperventilating, she didn’t knock on the door and she walked in and closed it quickly. That was against the rules, she could be fired from that. Oh, oh.

 _-Bridget…what happened?-_ I asked and then she did it. She snapped her fingers and her blouse came off in a quick second that had me both horrified and impressed. I jumped to my feet. - _Jesus. Bridget, don’t. Please don’t.-_ I panicked.

- _Have me. Pick me-_ Her voice had turned a few tones lower and her eyes even though scared, looked needy.

 _-I’m not interested. You’re a girl and I’m engaged…-_ I turned around

 _-I know you don’t want her. You want me. I’ve seen you, I’ve felt your eyes on me today, on my legs, on me-_ I felt her hands on me and I jumped over the couch, knocking some books and feeling trapped inside my own castle. I took a pillow and I threw it to her, so she could cover her very naked and barely visible chest, damn it, she was a child.

- _Please. Cover. Bridget. I mean it-_

 _-But…It’s your chance-_ She moved the cushion away and her hands went to her skirt. Slowly moving them down her barely formed hips.

 _-Bridget. God damn it. Cover yourself-_  I roared and I looked up to catch not only Mark with his dark and angry eyes on Bridget’s back but also Gwen, hand on her mouth and eyes wide open.

- _Bridget. Get out-_ I have never heard Mark so angered and I have seen him handling my troubles, Miranda’s drunkenness once and even saw him compost when the west tried to invade us over a decade ago. Guess the control has its tipping point. Just when I thought I was scared of Mark’s eyes, Gwen came to play.

- _So, this is what I have to witness when I go to my future husband’s room-_ She was angry at me?!

_-Gwen…-_

_-Some girl thinking she can come in and disrespect the roof of a woman? You didn’t learn that did you-_ Gwen moved around Mark and got inside the room as Bridget took a cushion and covered herself. Finally.- _The key of being a woman is in the respect she gives herself and considering the show we just witnessed, it isn’t much-_ She walked up to me, slowly, swaying her hips in a rhythm that made me week in the knees, especially considering she was wearing a bathrobe. She got herself right next to me, crossed her arms, got her chin up and looked at her.- _Do you want a man? You make him want you. You show him what you have that the rest don’t. You do it in a way, he notices it without throwing yourself at him-_ She stood straight up.- _Mark, can you take Miss. Bridget, somewhere she can dress appropriately and dear, she needs it-_

 _-Certainly, mam. Miss Bridget will be taken care of. I’ll make sure of it-_ He took a step in and his eyes now filled with satisfaction as he looked at Gwen. I was just stunned, I didn’t move, I couldn’t. I knew I'd have to see Bridget again and hopefully, it won't be like this but right now I was stunned as I looked at Gwen.

 _-Thank you very much and thank you for the tour, it was enlightening-_ Quickly he took her arm and got her out of the room before he closed the door slowly. – _Oh, My God. Can you believe that girl… I mean, what was she thinking…_  And the idea that she's gonna be around us all the time...- Gwen was talking I wasn’t listening. I was trying to hold back the groan and control the need that spiked the second she started talking. I lost it.

I smashed my lips against hers and I swallowed her surprised scream before I moved my tongue inside of her. I felt her breath stuttered and her hands went to my hair, mine to her back, trying to get them to touch as much as I could.

_-Blake…-_

_-You’re hot. That was hot. I want that again-_

_-Blake…-_

I moved again, this time crashing her body against mine, feeling every curve of her body and enjoying the way she was moving against mine. Again, she wasn’t doing much, not until I placed my hand on her burning skin after it found his way inside of the robe. Fuck. It was hot. I felt her groan and her hands fisted my hair, pushing me toward her as if I needed the help. My tongue started to play with hers, like the other times but this time, it felt much intimate and it felt harder to not rip our clothes and get it on.

We started walking backward and I felt the back of my knees touch the bed, at that moment I knew I was screwed. I laid down and kept the hard pace of the kiss, I felt her body shifting and her legs cradling me and I did the same with her, her hands on my shirt about to literally rip the clothes. I felt hardened and I knew I had to stop, we didn’t have time and as much as I wanted it…I couldn’t have it, not yet.

But then… she whispered breathlessly my name and the battle began. I touched her legs, I made my hands traveled from her ankles to the smooth long legs to her torso, moving underneath the robe that tried to protect her from nudity but doing nothing to protect her from me. I got to her breast and I felt her smooth skin, never touched by the sun and the kiss turned even wilder.

Her hands found their way into my shirt and now were touching my body, not helping with the battle that was being held inside of me, need vs brain. The brain was definitely not winning. I moved my mouth to her neck and licked it, a sensible spot I had discovered the first time. Her nails scratched my shoulders and my breath was ranging in complete need.

My hands shook as I went to the front of the robe, her body now naked in front of me… her skin looked smooth, gorgeous and delicious. I didn’t want to let my brain caught up and I moved to her nipple, licked it and then sucked.

 

 

I saw red. Bright and needy red. His lips were hungry when he latched onto my breast – I could never have imagined how amazing that was- his hands were hungry – as they traveled from my knees to my thighs- and I felt even hungrier.

 _-Blake…Oh, God-_ I needed to say something, to tell him how good it was. I needed so much from him. He was delivering. He was moving between my breast, licking, biting and nibbling, it was maddening… I needed more.  He knew it and he saw to it. He moved his hands a bit closer to my middle and I stopped breathing, I felt tingles and I felt so much.

_-We shouldn’t. God, but … I need to see you finish. I need to see you in shambles because of the pleasure … I need you coming-_

_-Blake…-_ I need it too. Just when I was going to say it, he touched me and I saw rays of sun behind my eyes, I moaned deeply, I felt my skin split in two and deep down, I knew, I could get much more.

 _-You’re so…fuck-_ He moved down and I saw him opening the robe I had on and licking his lips as he looked at me. I was lost. He looked hungry, he looked like a man that knew what he wanted and he looked ready to take it. So he did.

His tongue touched my skin, my right thigh and I felt on fire. I felt his tongue making patterns and I closed my eyes and arched my body in the bed as I felt his tongue there for the second time in less the three days. This time, he wasn’t playing, he knew what he was doing. He went for the kill, he used his teeth, he used his tongue as his hand kept my legs separated. I wasn’t going to survive, it was too intense but still, my body wanted more.

This time, that feeling of need only finished when I felt like my body couldn’t handle more, I was in his power, he knew it, he loved it and I couldn’t do anything but hold my scream as I came undone under him.

This newfound and favorite activity finished with me struggling to stay awake on his bed, and him kissing my neck as he said things I wasn’t sure I could completely comprehend, nor did I care about it. I felt his laugh as my hands traveled from his back to his hair.

 _-I can’t function-_ His chuckled turned into laughter, out loud and booming laughter. I didn’t hate it anymore, I guess… that’s what the whole marriage is about, stop hating on your husband’s laughter and some other things…I’m sure but you have to start somewhere.

A few minutes later, he pulled me up, he tied my robe, he kissed my mouth and took me to the door I entered a few minutes earlier when the Bridget drama started. The door joined his room and mine, something little decent but considering what just had happened… I don’t think I have the right to say anything.

I entered the room, huge room, huge bed, huge closet and I sat in it. Ten minutes later all the women that were going to help me with the dressing up part, they all started to talk and I was just tired and consumed. And the night hadn’t even begun.

I knew I'd have to face that Bridget again and of what I heard there, there was some Miranda I also had to be aware of. Apparently, my future husband had a thing for spicy, over the top, greedy and obsessive women. Truth be told, at that moment, my main questions centered in: was I one of them, and if so how long would it take him to get rid of me? How long would I be the one and only?  Was Blake going to change his mind as quickly as he did with the others? Will the ring I'll wear in a few weeks be enough for him? Or... will I even survive the next few weeks, without going insane, jump off a cliff or have a full-on meltdown as I tried my hardest to not cave under the pressure? Could I survive his words, his lies or his need for other women, if I had barely survived Tony's? 

So many questions , so little time and so much fear.


	9. Talks and Threats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've become the WORST so... SORRY! But hey here is an update you guys might like!  
> Thanks for the comments you guys have left on this story...I try to read them as much as I can but again sometimes I spend DAYS without being able to log in!  
> Anyway... Here it is! ENJOY!  
> And thanks to every person who reads and who comments!
> 
> PS: I'm going to try to write a story that I have in mind about the ACMs for this week and for that I actually created a schedule... Let's see how it goes hahahahahaha

_-She did what?_ \- Carson screamed, and I still could hear Adam’s laughter right next to me. I had walked out of Gwen’s room, sweating and uncomfortable after our encounter. I was wired up and in need of a strong drink, so I went for it. Only to find Adam and Carson waiting for me 

- _Now, that’s a new kind of desperation… Did she really just … Naked?-_ The good ole’ Carson was having a rough time trying to process what had just happened with sweet young Bridget. Needless to say that Mark took her about an hour ago and I still hadn’t heard about it, meaning, Mark did his job right.

- _Yes, naked. All natural, completely… Then, my future wife comes inside the room as I’m running away from the naked …girl-_

_-I cannot believe it. Sweet Bridget?-_ Sweet my ass! Just because Carson didn’t pay attention to the rumors, that didn’t mean I didn’t. She had been looking for a husband for the last couple of months. 

_-For God’s sake, Carson! She’s always had the hots for him, so why not try before everything got serious-_  Adam controlled his laughter to be able to talk, but was still wiping the tears from his eyes. 

- _One thing is to think you’re in love and another whole thing is to throw yourself naked into the man… Oh my God. She could be ...-_

- _I don’t know what happened to her. Mark took care of the situation as I tried to calm Gwen out-_ I said calmly, interrupting his train of thought. Looking at Carson walking in circles inside the office, with an untouched drink in hand was something I had grown to get used to.

It was around 6 pm, we were all dressed for the ball. Adam had arrived earlier today, mostly so he could annoy me, but also because he wanted to get a good look at Gwen.

_-Gwen! I didn’t even thought about her! Is she ok? Do you want me to talk to her? Explain to her that there’s no way you would have done anything with that kid-_ Carson was moving his hands up and down, getting his jacket misplaced, his white cottoned shirt a little wrinkly and the drink was about to be spilled all over himself if he didn't calm down himself. 

- _Carson, Blake is marrying the girl. He has to know how to calm her down when something happens. Especially when he fucks up, which is going to happen a lot. If you came into a room, with my wife, right after a fight and try to explain anything to her … she would murder you for being stupid and me, for letting you be stupid-_ Adam added and I couldn’t deny it was true. I was marrying Gwen and I was going to make her my wife, I needed to be able to talk her down when something happened.

_-She’s ok. I calmed her down-_  I told Carson, who completely ignored Adam, and just nodded.

A knock was heard in the door and all of us turn to it. Only to see Mark’s face, stony and secure as usual, a little cold and emotionless.

- _King Blake. Gentlemen_ \- He bowed his head and the stood straight as an arrow. - _Mrs. Stefani is ready. The Queen mother is with her at this very moment. She wants to know if you two will enter together-_ I smiled. My mother had told me earlier that Gwen and I should enter together, to make a statement and to give her support. She needed to know the place she was now going to have and the best way to do it was showing her all of it. I do have to admit that I love the fact that mother actually pretended that I had a choice.

- _Tell my mother, that we will enter together Mark. I want to prepare Gwen for what’s to come-_

_-Wise decision sir-_ He bowed once again and walked out

- _Honestly. How do you think Gwen will be as a Queen?-_

_-She’s sweet and generous and loving but strong as fuck. I’m not concern about the Queen part. I’m concern about the wife part, there’s a lot of things she doesn’t understand about us._  - I got up and poured myself anotherdrink.- As we know, _her household is run by her mother. She’d want to do the same and I can’t let her do that. I’m the man, she’s the_ _woman, she’ll have to deal with the fact that first of all, she’s my woman-_ That concerned me quite a lot. Man and woman weren’t equal and I wasn’t even going to pretend that we were.

_-Oh, this is going to be so much fun! I’m going to watch and enjoy getting your ass kicked so hard, you’ll cry._   _She's going to make you be sorry, you even thought about it_ _-_ Adam laughed

- _What are you talking about_?- I growled

_-You think you can tell a woman… what’s her “place”? For god’s sake Blake, things have changed… You don’t tell a woman what to do. Man, it’s so obvious you have never been in a real relationship -_

_-Do you care to explain?-_

_-Adam’s right. A woman’s not a property nor is a soldier, it’s a partner, it’s a person, it’s that someone who is going to help you sooth even your darkest dreams. And of what I know of Gwen, she’s also a warrior. You’ll have your hands too full, to even think about domesticating her-_

_-Then, she’ll have to learn-_ I said as I left the room to meet with Gwen and my mother. I pretended I didn’t hear the loud laughter coming from the room I just left, let’s say both Adam and Carson were taken off my Christmas list.

- _He can be a little overwhelming. You have to be aware of that and …-_  It’s been almost 5 hours of 5 women, even the Queen, trying to give me advice on how to deal, not only with a man in general but specially deal with Blake

I chose to wear one of the dresses that I made, it was gorgeous, it was black, long and soft to the touch, it would have cost a fortune and I was proud of it. It didn’t look out of place, right next to the one the Queen was wearing, so I felt like it was the right choice. My hair was free and the long and soft small waves were all around my face, shoulder, and back. My makeup was a bit dramatic but it was perfect for the occasion. That would hopefully give me enough strength and courage to pretend I wasn’t scared out my mind.

- _You look perfect-_ Everyone agreed with the Queen, hopefully not just because she was the Queen.

With the knock on the door, I jumped out of my skin and looked at it. Mark entered.

_-Mam, King Blake is in the great room. He’ll be waiting for Ms. Stefani, whenever she’s ready-_

_-Last touches and we’ll be there, Mark-_

_-Yes, mam-_ The door closed and Dot, stood in front of me, with a sweet smile, she took a necklace, beautiful and simple, and closed it around my neck.

_-Now, you’re perfect-_ She took my face in her hands and kissed my cheek. Just before she started to walk out the door. I was stunned, such a sweet moment to hold in my memory, it almost brought tears to my eyes. The maids around us gasped at the beauty of the necklace and exchanged glances of surprise.

– _Remember, it’s a small ball, a little bit of dancing, we’ll eat and then more dancing, to finish it all up with the ceremony. You’ll be given your first official tiara. You’ll be officially a princess-to-be. That’s all for today. The real work will start on Tuesday, two days after our return to the capital, I’m going to teach you everything I know-_

_-I don’t really know how to thank you. I don’t think I would have been able to handle it without you._

_-Sweetheart. You were born to be Queen, with me or without me, you would have done amazing-_

She took my hand and together we left the room, walked down the hall, knights and soldiers were guarding our room, some I had met, most of them I didn’t. They all looked at us, they all bowed to the Queen.

I took a deep breath the second we got into the room Blake must have been waiting for us. Suddenly two men came towards us, I knew who they were, both of them

- _Now darling. Listen to Blake, he’ll explain to you what’s going to happen. I’m going downstairs with Lord Levine and Lord Daly, they’re second in command-_

_-You are leaving me alone?-_ I tried hard so my voice didn’t sound as panicked, I knew I failed when both of the knights smiled warmly at me.

- _Don’t worry darling. Everything’ll be ok. I promise-_

_-I have to admit Ms. Stefani not only you look spectacular, if I may say, but you look like a woman who is able to do walk inside that room, and make my brother, our King, sweat-_

_-And we love that-_ Lord Daly added

_-Go on darling. We’ll wait for you two downstairs-_

I saw them walking down the hall, to begin of the stairs, where they were introduced to the crowd, loudly their names sounded in every corner of the huge mansion. The Queen held both gentleman’s arm, and as they were walking down, I saw Lord Levine looked over to me, smile and wink, it was a funny one like he was thoughtfully enjoying the situation.

I turned around and opened the doors, to find Blake looking at one of the books placed on the table near the back door. He didn’t move, even with the noise I purposely made with my shoes.

- _I’m ready-_ I said loudly and that was when his head swung backed and he stared at me. His eyes were shining and I saw him taking a full look, making my cheeks heat under his eyes.

- _You look stunning-_ His eyes were shining brighter than I have ever seen and he walked up to me, hands inside his pockets.

_-Thank you. I… Everyone helped me with the whole thing-_

_-That’s no the dress my mother bought for you, I helped her choose it-_ He chuckled and shook his head

_-No, it isn’t. It was gorgeous, but I preferred wearing one of my own-_

_-You own dresses like that?-_

_-Yes, I do. I like to be prepare to anything and well, since I dreamt about it I knew I needed it-_

_-You should hire the dressmaker. It looks devine and very… you-_

_-Ummm… I did it. I make my own clothes-_

_-You do?-_

_-Yes. I like it… You knew that, we talked about it-_ I was starting to get a little angry for the interrogation.

_-We did, but you never told me you were this good-_

_-People are waiting… for you-_

_-For us. It’s now us, darling. And you’re right. The quickest we go downstairs, the quicker we’ll eat and the quicker we can all go back to the capital-_

_-Of course…-_ I had forgotten about the small detail that I was leaving my city, maybe forever.

- _I know you might be sad. But the capital is better than this damn town will ever be-_

_-That’s just so egocentric of your part… You don’t know a thing about this damn town, as you call it. So don't you dare to insult where I come from-_ I exploded

- _Well, I do know where you are going, and it’s no that house you call home-_

_-You’re an asshole-_

_-I’m your asshole baby-_

_-We’ll see-_ That man could make a priest curse. I left the room, angry, so angry and in such a hurry that the guards didn’t know what to do. Some followed me to the stairs, while others didn’t move. – _Excuse, but I’d like to come down at once-_ I said tense. Not wanting to make the poor man pay for his King’s stupidness, but it was so hard.

_-Sorry? Mam… I can’t. Ummm… You and King Blake are schedule to come down together_ -

_-I don’t care. I want to get the hell out of here now. I want to get as far as I can from that man and I want it now-_ My voice got low and hard. I knew it made an effect the second the man’s eyes widened, completely terrified of the thought of breaking a direct order.

- _I’m here, Stefan. You can announce us-_ I head Blake’s voice, dark and low.

- _Umm.. yes sir-_ He was indecisive and worried. I didn’t need to look at him to know he was angry. So I didn’t care.

- _You should be nicer to your future husband…especially if he’s King-_

_-You should be nicer to your wife, especially if you want her to be your Queen. I’m not going to give you any more than you deserve or any more you are willing to give me. I’m not going to do whatever you want me to do. If you think his is how our marriage is going to work, you should start looking for a replacement-_ I said loud enough for him to hear, not only my voice but my anger.

I didn’t see Stefan’s face of astonishment. I didn’t see the man around us looking at me with wonder and respect but Blake did and even though I didn’t notice, his chest had puffed with pride and his heart had stuttered with joy. He took my hand and without any word, our names were announced to the room.

We were walking hand in hand, down the stairs, all eyes on us, all eyes on me and with the Blake’s help, my clumsiness didn’t embarrassed me then. It felt like a dream, never have I ever had that many eyes on me, never have I ever had felt so many envious eyes on me… Nerve have I ever felt like this and it was as exhilarating as it was exciting.

Without eve a word Blake and I placed ourselves in the middle of the room, still not a sound so when a band started to play out of nowhere, I couldn’t help but jolt in his arms when his right one caged me against his chest, a little too close to be considered respectful. It was such a property mark, it was burning my skin.

Without notice, Blake started to move around the small circle that the people there left us to dance and that was when he smiled.

_-You know, considering how much we fight and how much we don’t seem to get along…-_ He starts in his low husky voice – _I have to admit that I have never had such a willing dancing partner-_ Only I could hear him

_-I like to dance…-_

_-I can see that. It’s perfect… In that way, when we are married, I’ll get to show you off while I actually enjoy myself-_

_-Well, we can base our relationship in that… Only music-_

_-Well, honey, we also have very good chemistry at another type of dance … that usually leaves us breathless and all types of naked-_

_-Why do you have to be so crude?-_

_-Crude?-_

_-Rude… despicable…vulgar-_ I hissed with a smile planted on my face

_-Well, if I remember correctly you didn’t mind all of those treats a few hour ago, when my tongue was inside of you-_ He smiled cheekily, like a mischievous little boy.

I felt the need to scream and to punch him in the face, but I didn’t let it show on my face but in my hands. I intensified the pressure on the hand that was holding his shoulder, I felt my nails clawing his jacket and the hiss that came from him, confirmed it.

- _Feeling bitchy tonight, huh?-_

_-Actually, I would say that  feel a little irreverent… That’s usually the adjective my dad uses-_

_-I’ll remember that for our future public fights-_

The music stopped and we both stood there, looking at each other as the whole room broke in applause. We both took a step back and bow to the other, showing respect.

I was about to say something when someone on my right caught my attention… I couldn’t  help but stiffened

 

 

I saw when it happened. I saw when the sweet and know-it-all smile that was playing on her lips died and I saw her whole body stiffened. I moved up to her, locked my arm around her once again, as everyone seemed to applaud, so I could look directly where her eyes were set. Fucking Tony.

I sent him a dirty look he received and retrieve from where he was standing, the girl on his right was looking at Gwen with envy, jealousy and hard eyes, just like the rest of the people that were around him.

- _Sweetly, is that his family?-_

_-Yes, all of them-_

_-Well, baby girl… Why would you want that kind of family to be mixed with yours? You might not like me all the time, but at least my family will accept you with open arms-_

_-They never liked us. They always considered me too wild and independent for them-_ She said, giving it a whole new meaning to the fight. She could have said no to the Kanals but could she do that with a Shelton?

_-Baby, that girl getting pregnant might have been you ticket to heaven, or at least, to a palace. Remember that-_ She smiled at me and surprised me by kissing my jaw, the murmurs around us exploded when she did that and I couldn’t help myself and I kissed her temple.

_-Blake… I don’t know about you but I’m starving-_

_-Me too baby girl. The food will be served in a few minutes, let’s talk to some uninteresting people as we wait-_ I took my chance and I held her hand while we walked towards my mother.

The few minutes ended up being an hour and a half of us, nodding, meeting and hugging people as they congratulated us. I smiled, never leaving Gwen’s sight or arms and not just because I thought it would have being rude but because I physically couldn’t stay away from her. Also, the whole time, we avoided the Kanal family, I would have tried to rip their heads off for ruining a rare sweet moment with Gwen.

At dinner nothing really important happened, because everyone split into the fourteen tables that were scattered around the biggest room of the small palace, to give a seat to the total of 150 people that were invited. In our table, both of our family were sat, with Adam and Carson for a total of 9 and of course, Gwen and I were sitting right next to the other.

The real problem came when I least expected, the moment I left my mother in charge of Gwen as I talked to some of the cities leaders, about coming war with the north. It was when we finished with the older man and I looked for her, when I saw that my mother was talking to Dennis and Gwen wasn’t around, right then, in that second I felt panic in my bones.

_-Carson, where’s Gwen?-_ Anger running through y veins

_-She was with your mother… right… ok, she moved-_ We both started to look for her and then my eyes hit the Kanal, all of them, except one was there… Tony.

- _Motherfucker-_

_-What? What is it?-_

_-Tony Kanal is Gwen’s ex… Let’s say he’s not happy about the engagement and must definitely not happy about her being Queen-_

_-Let’s look for her-_

I walked straight to the hall, where the only room could be entered, was the green room. As I did, the anger I felt in my bones transformed to a full rage - the kind I had only felt during a combat, the one that I could feel in my soul and my heart. The door was ajar and I saw a couple in the back, looked liked kissing, up against the bookshelf. It was Gwen. I wanted to scream and ... So I moved inside with barely any sound. There was a reason they calmed me The Lion.

I was going to do something – not sure what but something was going to be done to both- when I saw that Gwen was trying to push the man away and he was holding both of her hands with one hand and the other one holding her neck.

- _Don’t bite me… I know you want me-_

_-Stop it_ … _You’re hurting me-_ I heard Gwen’s breathy, desperate and scared voice cracked under sobs.

I moved in. I took his shoulder and pushed him away against the wall as I took a look at Gwen. She had tears running down her face, she was holding her sobs, the cut in her hand was opened once again so there was blood on her arms, her dress, her face and even the fucking floor. I looked back and saw that Carson had Kanal, up against the wall while Adam was closing the door with his face twisted in anger.

_-Get him out of my house.-_ I order as I took his jacket and pulled him to me- _If I see your face ever again, you’re going to be sorry for your existence, I’m going to make sure that you and your entire family, even the child your woman is waiting for, know what real misery feels like… Do you understand?-_ His eyes looked terrified. _–The things you have heard that I have done in the past, are nothing compare to the pain I’m going to make you suffer. Do you understand?-_

Before he responded, I jabbed his jaw hard enough to break his nose, de-adjusted his jaw and make him loose conscious.

- _Get him out. Get him in the car that brought them and get his family out too. Tell them they’re not allow to get near any of the royal family – That includes the Stefani’s- I will have people checking on that. Tell them that I did it because he made his future Queen bleed and that they should thank that I’m feeling benevolent and I’m not killing him- even though he deserves it-_

Carson took him and started to drag him to the back of the room.

I turned around and Gwen was against the bookshelf, tears still running down her face. I took a handkerchief and pressed it against the wound on her hand, tying to stop the bleeding even though I knew she needed much more than that.

- _I’m going to call someone, you need to get this check. I’m sorry I left you alone… I-_

_-He took my arm on my way to the bathroom. You couldn’t have done anything… I…-_ A sob broke free and her whole body shuddered.

_-Shhhh-_ I took her face in my hand and try to wipe one of the tears that was running down.- _I know you don’t love me, I know you don’t know me and I know you don’t trust me but I need you to know that I will protect you with my life. I wont let anybody hurt you while I'm breathing Gwen. Ever-_

She closed her eyes and got her face to my chest, letting the tears run free down her face, soaking my already bloodied shirt. My arms went around her and I knew, right there, I had a new mission in life, to protect something that was more important than the Kingdom… it was more important that my life … My family.


	10. Talks And Threats Pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! I'm back! :D  
> So new chapter and new things happening...  
> This chapter marks the beginning of the real Angst... And the pre-smut like real smut...  
> As I said on my Twitter... some angst is coming your way with this story and I have decided that this FIRST PART will have 2 or 3 more chapters left (Probably a total of 13 chapters)   
> So when we reach the chapter 13 the SECOND PART of this series will begin ... I haven't decided yet if it'll have a 3rd.  
> Anyway... Enjoy! 
> 
> My Twitter is @Ao3Shadow7

The room became a madness of silence, at least 30 guards were now inside of it, looking out for their future Queen and their King, all of them sporting angry and worried faces, as they looked at the bloodied scene in front of them. Gwen was now sitting on Blake’s lap, her head between his neck and his chest while the doctor took care of her wounded hand. A few stitches, a good cream that had numbed the pain, made the blood stopped pouring out of her small hand. Even though everything was now calm, that didn’t mean that the scene didn’t look like a vicious crime had taken place.

- _Honey, let’s get you sorted. We need you to get you clean up, so you can rest-_ Blake said against on her temple. Gwen just took a deep breath and sat down straight, separating her body from his. The hand that wasn’t hurt moved to his head , and brushed off the hair off of his forehead and into his ears, as she shook her head.

- _We should get changed. We have been here too long and your mother must be worried sick. Don’t let them ruin the night-_ Gwen’s voice was soft as a murmured but it had an edge of steel , it was strong and decisive. Blake's chest couldn't help but puff one more time that night.

- _Are you sure? We can wait and have a private ceremony…-_

_-No, no… It has to be tonight, it has to be today-_ She got up from my lap, dress drench in blood, her face not much better but her hair had kept its cool on top of her head , the idea of what must be holding it together made me sweat – _The sooner we finish this, the sooner we can all rest and forget about what happened-_

_-Ok. Go to your room, I’ll ask Adam to tell my mom…-_

_-Half an hour… will be enough time-_

_-Anything you want honey-_ I took her face in my hands and brushed my lips to hers. _–It seems like your hands are never going to completely heal-_ I tried to lighten the mood.

_-It definitely seems like it-_ She smiled and surprising me, she pressed her lips to mine, the softness and the sweetness lingered minutes after she went to her room. I took a long breath and looked down at my clothes, just as bloodied as hers.

- _I’m going upstairs to my room, Charles. I’ll be down in 20 minutes…Tell my mother-_

_-Yes sir-_

I walked up and saw women running to Gwen’s room… she said 30 minutes, but I had the feeling it was going to be less than that. I entered my room and Leon was there, his job was to help me with the clothes and was practically my non-work-related right hand.

- _Your grace, You look like you went to war instead of a ball-_

_-Felt like it, trust me. Do I have anything clean to wear?-_

_-Yes sir. You have same pants of the same color but the rest will be different…we should give this clothes to one of the girls so they soak the whole night. Blood is a nightmare to get rid of-_ As he talked, I took everything off, it was all clinging to my skin, leaving a red pattern on my chest and legs, I hated the smell of blood. I went to the bathroom, naked and jumped into the bathtub and with the water that was waiting on my right, I used a bowl to take it all off, quickly and decisively. I washed my whole body twice quickly and jumped out, put my underwear and got my cologne on before I left the bathroom to be surprised with a perfectly dressed Gwen sitting on the chair in front of the bed talking to Leon.

- _I won-_ She said looking down, trying to ignore my barely dressed frame, her cheeks slightly red.

_-Didn’t know it was a competition-_ I saw Leon smiling brightly while looking at her. I put my pants first as I walked up to her.

Gwen got up from the chair and looked at me, her cheeks still red. Her dress was now pure white with silver details, it was beautiful, it was even more perfect because it was on her. It clung to every single part of her body while leaving her shoulders naked, showing off the softness of her skin.

I stood in front of her, I could see her pulse beating wildly on her throat and I smiled when her eyes traveled down my chest – We had done some naughty things but never had she seen me as naked as this-

_-I’ll wait for you outside…-_ She went to move out and I took her hand in mine.

- _I’ll be ready in two minutes. Wait here, darling-_ I walked up to the shirt and put it on, closing it while my eyes were still set on her.- _I asked Carson to tell my mother that the ball will end thirty minutes after the ceremony. If I’m tired I can’t even imagine how are you feeling-_

_-I’m ok. I have felt better but I’ve also felt worse-_ I nodded and took the belt

_-I don’t want you to ever feel worse that this…-_ I said softly, as the end of the leather belt traveled across my hips

_-I don’t think you can mandate my feelings-_ Stubborn. I saw Leon smiling as he got comfortable, looking at us, enjoying the banter.

_-But I’m going to be your husband… I’ll have a big part of them-_

_-You still won't be allowed to dictate my feelings, don’t be mistaken-_ Her tone was sharp once again.

I got my shoes on and as I stood straight, I was again, King Blake. That was when Leon got up and put the silver jacket over my shoulders and the crown over my head. Anytime there was an official event, the crown had to be over my head.

- _I’m ready-_

 

Blake and I went to the stairs once again, this time, we went down immediately, people were chatting and many didn't notice our presence. I saw Blake once again, his dark pants and his silver jacket only emphasized the power he exuded with every breath.

- _You are here-_ Dot came over and hugged Gwen tight – _The chair and the throne are in position, sweetheart. We could start any time-_

_-What is going to happen now?-_

_-You are going to be crowned as queen-to-be. You’ll seat right next to me and then, everything will be over-_

_-Ok-_

_-Mother will be the one crowning you and she'll say a few words-_

_-Ok-_

_-Everything will be quick, I promise-_ His voice sweetened in a way, that sent chills down my spine.

Before I realized, my father was holding my hand at the end of a carpet, Blake was sitting on his thrown at the other end with his eyes glued on me and Dot was smiling sitting on the big wood chair at his right as an empty one was on his left.

Soon, I was introduced to the crowd.

- _Miss Gwen Reneé Stefani. Daughter of Dennis Stefani will take her rightful place as a companion of the Lion, Duchess of the unworthy, Princess of the children and Queen of the White Land-_

After a few more words and a loud burst of applauds, my father started to walk when the music started to play, I followed suit. I took a deep breath and looked ahead. Blake eye’s hadn’t left me since we separated only minutes ago. 

I was exhausted, I was in discomfort and I was in pain, I was tired and the only thing in my mind should have been going to bed and leave everything for tomorrow. But I knew, I knew that if I dared to skip it, talks would start and weakness would be shown and I couldn’t afford that, the crown couldn’t afford that and most definitely, my family couldn’t afford that, especially in a town like this one.

I saw Dot getting up from her place and placing herself on the second step before Blake this happened as a man with a pillow took the place right next to her. 

I kept walking. The closer I got, the more real it all became and the easier I could see the tiara on top of the pillow, the heavier my feet went. Fear started to rip inside of me and my breath was getting caught inside of my throat.

- _Gwen, are you ok sweetheart?-_ My dad whispered in my ear and I looked at him, face composed but terrified out of my mind. I knew he could see it, he had seen it before and he didn’t like it.

- _Yes, daddy-_ I answered him, back stiff and panic surging inside of me. I couldn’t talk, I didn’t have the air to do it or the strength inside of me to not crumble in complete fear.

Everything happened around me, I didn’t do much, I couldn’t do anything. I could feel hundreds of eyes on me, some heavy filled with happiness but a lot more with envy, I heard people’s laughter after Dot’s words as I got lost in my internal fight. All I concentrated on was the huge castle closing over my head, the dress getting tighter by the second compressing my ribs to almost blinding pain, my lungs expanding until it almost hurt and the pain of the tiara, which felt like it had daggers breaking inside of my scalp.

I was drowning on the inside, I felt my soul leave my body and the terrified screams getting caught in my throat. I knew that if I dared to open my mouth, the loud screams would come out. The feeling was almost too overpowering, all of this was too heavy and too important to be on my shoulders, I didn't want this, I couldn't handle this.

But I stood tall, I stood straight and I stood resilient.

Everything didn’t end soon enough, the whole time I felt my body aching as I willed my self to not shiver in fear, I made my body stand still. It didn’t matter if I felt like I was being torn apart, I wasn’t going to show it.

Before I knew it, I was sitting in the chair that was earlier occupied by Dot, she now seated at Blake’s left, a symbolism of me taking over the queen’s seat and the drowning sensation only got worse.

- _Darling-_ I heard Blake’s voice calling me over and his hand took mine, I saw the room emptying. I looked over at him and took a deep breath, I nodded and tried to smile, wonky and not at all natural. – _You’re tired, baby?-_ I simply nodded. I didn’t trust myself, especially , not my brain at that very moment.

- _Let’s get you sorted-_ Before the last person came out, he jumped to his feet and pulled my hand. Without saying much, we left the room. By that time, the shivers were winning over my body and the trembles I had been fighting for so long were starting to show. – _Are you cold?-_

_-A little-_ I lied. He just nodded.

The guards followed us to my room where he opened the door and waited outside as I entered. I was glad he didn’t push himself in, I needed to break down.

- _Rest sweetheart. Today has been quite eventful for you. Tomorrow, your family will have lunch here-_

_-Good. I didn’t see them much tonight-_ I felt small, I didn’t feel deserving. I was weak, I looked weak and definitely, I sounded weak. He moved up to me, tilted my head back and kissed me softly on the lips, a quick brush and then a kiss to the temple. He turned around, closed the door and left.

The moment that happened I felt the tears started to pour down my face, the shakes were taking over this time, I felt all the pain releasing into sobs I was failing to control. I couldn’t handle them. I took off the tiara and left it on the counter, the dress was next, breaking the zipper and shimmered down my body, kicked the shoes out and took a deep breath again as I sat on the bed and closed my eyes, trying to rest my back in the mattress. I needed to get out of there, I felt my insides trying to claw their way out of my body.

I got up and only wearing my nightgown, I walked across the room, to the balcony door, opening it and walking out. I stood out there as the rain was starting to pour down the cloudy sky of Anaheim. I was able to breathe, the drowning sensation started to drift away and I felt the clean air and the drops of water washing down my body, my anger and my fears. I felt a new kind of energy starting to run inside my blood and a roar forming inside of my chest.

As I moved across the small balcony, my eyes shifted to the left and saw a little staircase going down to the backyard, it looked like the one painters use back in town. I moved to it as if it was calling me and I touched it. In that very second, a lightning broke through the sky, making every single window of the castle tremble.

I took a chance and started to climb off the staircase, only to be terrified to death when a new lightning bolt roared through the sky, making me fall at least a feet down. I lost my breath but got up as quickly as I could.

 

I was in the bathroom, trying to take my pants off when a desperate knock on the door took my attention away. I opened the door and Jonathan, one of the guards had dripping water down his armor as he stood in front of me.

_-Your grace, Ms. Stefani climbed out of her balcony. She’s in the backyard-_

_-What?-_ I ran to my balcony and moved the curtains, there she was, under the pouring rain, her face up to the sky, looking the lightning bolts breaking the sky in pieces, and even from where I was standing, I could see the tears running down her face.

_-We saw her climb off and I ran to here. Don’t really know what she’s doing, sir-_ I felt it, I knew she wasn’t okay as she said. That was what happened when you don’t listen to your gut, you get punched and you deserved it.

_-Thanks, Jonathan-_ I ran to the backyard, and opened the doors, to be welcomed by rain and wind.

She stood there, in the middle, body shaking like a piece of paper, tears still running down her face, her jewels still on and her breath was as unsteady as quick. The entire time the coronation took place, she scared me, she looked stoic and fierce, but very far from the Gwen I had grown to like so much, she looked cool and powerful but cold as ice. Now, that I had her near me, after everything, I could see her… the Gwen that I knew, the Gwen who filled my dreams.

- _I was wondering if you were actually alright when I saw you here-_ As I talked, I felt droplets of water running down my body, I felt my shirt once again glued to my skin and my hair to my scalp.

- _I can’t do this-_ She hiccupped, a soft sob breaking her and I felt a pain in my chest, I wasn’t completely comfortable with.

- _Can you be more specific? The marriage, the crown… me-_

_-None of it. It’s too much… I barely kept it together… I cant… I’m not made for this… I can’t-_

_-Gwen, honey, listen to me…-_ I turned her around and see her face covered in tears , she broke my heart, the chest pain grew stronger and panic started to fill my brain. – _We said one step at a time… we said baby steps-_

_-This was not a baby step…-_

_-I know, I know… You promised us a month. You have to give me a month-_

_-Blake…-_ She started to push my chest away but I couldn’t release her, I felt a scrunching need to hug her, kiss her… anything just to keep her with me. Lights and roars came from the sky, painting her face, her tears and the redness of her eyes.

- _Please, please… Give a month, if in a month you still feel like this… I’ll let you go. I won’t force you. I promise you-_ I begged.

_-I can’t… I can’t be away… This is my place just as much as this isn’t yours-_

_-Baby, let me show you that you can be from whenever you want. Your heart doesn’t have territorial limits… -_ I took her face in my hands, I kissed her forehead.

_-Blake…-_ More thunder.

_-I know you’ll miss this. Your family and your people, but think greater… Going with me_ , _going with us_ _ , _ _means to add more family and more people to your life, more love to give… more love to receive-_

_-Blake…-_

_-You’re scared, I’m too… But I need you to not leave me hanging in here. I need you more than ever-_ My voice lowered, my hands moved the hair away and my lips touched hers.

She shook in my arms and I held her close as the storm broke thought, it was getting more and more violent and I knew we had to get inside soon. I dipped my knees and brought her up to my chest, I felt her shaking once again, but I felt her arms around my shoulders. The day had been bad enough and as I walked us to my room, I knew I had many battles to fight and two wars to win, the one happening up north with the rebels and the one with Gwen, I wasn’t completely sure which one I was more scared of.

_Ohio. 1766_

_“The betrayal will come after changing news and the Lion and the lioness' last battle will begin. There will not be winners, only losers and the people, the pride, will suffer the most in the middle._

_The blood will be splattered across the sand, hearts will be broken before the night ends and the regret will dance at the shore at 3 am. The proud, hurting Lion will make his decision, but it’ll be late_ , _he'll have to accept the consequences_ _”_


	11. The Castle

The road felt almost impossible to endure. We have been traveling for about seven hours now when I felt my legs starting to cramp and my back to hurt immensely, to not talk about my butt, which actually felt square. I was starving, I was tired and my brain wasn't working totally, probably because of the lack of sleep and the early hours of the morning. I do have to thank God that I had packed a comfortable dress for the road, the Queen and Blake hadn´t, they look awfully uncomfortable. 

The day before had not been good and the nighttime had turned into one of my worst nightmares. But, thankfully, the day started better but strange and scary, not that it was really all that difficult when you have a full panic attack the night before, right after you officially get engaged with a King and sleep in a huge castle, away from home, for the first time.

I wasn’t completely sure how I had gotten in bed when I woke up, and I didn't try to think about the possibilities as I snuggled underneath the warmest and softest sheets I ever felt against my skin. I was comfortable and warm and felt safe, probably for the first time in a long time, something that just a few hours earlier seems as dreamy as impossible.

Now I was just in peace, and I was terrified of opening my eyes and have all of this feelings going away, the pain returning or even worse, the fear. So I didn’t push it away, I kept my eyes closed, I kept my body still and my breathing even, I decided that I wasn’t going to fight the sleepiness away. I was going to savor it.

While my brain woke up, I took notice of some things like the soft silk on top of my naked thighs, the cold pillow that was against my cheek -which I concluded that it was the result of going to bed with wet hair-, lastly I took a deep breath and I smelt leather and cologne.  Blake’s cologne. I opened my eyes quickly and realized, I didn’t recognize where I had just woken up.

I tried to recap the last events and the last thing I remembered was standing between Blake’s arms as I finally cried the day’s drama away. I remember feeling like I was letting the rain cleaning my sorrows, taking the dirt out of my skin, the pain, the fear, and the anger. So, where was I and how I got there? The room seemed a little familiar but not enough to place it. It was only when I decided to get up, that I felt the weight of an arm around my ribs, I was caged.

- _Morning…-_ A man’s voice. Blake’s voice… Blake’s room? I stiffed. I had never shared a bed with a man before, not even Tony and we were together for years.

- _What happened?-_ I asked

- _You fell asleep as I was taking you upstairs, so I decided to save time and just get you here-_ He snuggled against my back and the heat of his body was slowly penetrating inside my brain. He kissed the back of my neck and got his forehead on my shoulder.

- _Shouldn’t we get up_?-

- _It’s barely seven… Usually, when I'm away from the castle, I don’t get up until nine… So, let’s just enjoy two hours of relaxation until we have to get up-_

_-At least I should be heading to my room… I don’t want people worrying or get into trouble for this...-_

_-Why would we get in trouble?-_

_-We aren’t married-_

_-So…-_

_-Sharing a bed… it’s not appropriate or good-_

_-Honey, we are going to get marry soon…-_

_-That doesn’t matter-_ I snapped. – _I always follow the rules, Blake. Now let me get up-_ I put pressure on his arm and tried to sneak away, but I could not. Either I was too weak or he was too strong, maybe both, probably both.

- _Have you never been tented to join the dark side? Not even a little bit?-_

_-NO!-_ I said firmly.

- _Really? Not once you took a candy out of the store without paying it? Not once did you do something forbidden? And relieved it, again and again, feeling the adrenaline rush running through your veins?-_

_-No. I was the oldest, I played my part. I was the good one, I’m the good one-_

_-You’re lying… we have done two bad things, that if I remember correctly… you enjoyed-_

_-Nothing major happened-_ I deflected the fact that he was correct. We shouldn’t have done the things we did and I definitely shouldn’t have enjoyed as much as I did… I still, today, remembered and something inside of me, craving for more.

_-Baby, I’m gonna teach you how good a little bad, can feel so fucking good-_  His hand slid down from my neck, where his hand was, to my chest. He brushed the side of the mounts as little kisses were dropped on my neck.

- _Blake… We should get up…-_ His hand was burning my skin as he traveled , leaving a scorching path, and that’s when it hit me, the fact that I was naked, on Blake’s bed, in Blake’s arms as his hand traveled all around my body. – _Why am I naked?-_

_-You clothes was wet, I don’t want a wet bed…well, that’s not entirely true. Let’s just say, I don’t like my bed wet from the rain where my soon to be wife was standing under-_

_-Blake…-_ His hand was traveling south, my stomach in knots, I felt his whiskers on my neck, incapable to do anything but be there, fighting the need to beg for more, because the needy snake that was inside of me was hissing angrily for more. His hand landed on my low abdomen and his hand got to my hipbones.

- _I fucking love this… I have some sick obsession with your hipbones… I don’t really understand-_ He whispered on my neck, as his hand moved slowly around my skin, getting closer and closer … all I did, was clawing my nails to his thighs.

Then it happened and I lost all air that was left inside my lungs because what I have felt days ago, couldn’t compare to this, not at all. I was sensible and I felt wet, the inner-snake had turned into a kitten that was loudly purring in my ear, in complete satisfaction. I just bit my lips to hold the whimper that was forming inside of me.

- _Fuck… You’re wet… Tell me you don’t want this and I’ll let you go, even though your body speaks louder-_ His hand stopped on top of the center of need and just stopped it there. I felt the heat of his hand mingling with my own heat and I bit my lip even harder as I crashed my head into the pillow. – _Say it… Tell me to stop and to get out…-_ He was now growling over my ear.

My whole body was pounding; the kitten that was purring seconds ago was transforming itself into a snake again. I felt needy, I felt angry and I was slightly desperate…for him to do something, I was pulsating but I was not going to tell him and considering I didn’t trust my voice. So I remained quiet.

- _Talk to me gorgeous, tell me…-_ His voice was naughty now, he was teasing because he knew I wasn’t going to say no. I felt weak, I felt so weak. Then it got worse, he moved my body and his, so now, my chest and my face were against the pillow as I tried to get air to my lungs, but my legs and my thighs were pressed against his, his hand still on me. – _Come on, tell me to stop and I will… Trust me I will. You will never have to worry about that, but I need you to say the words-_

- _Blake…-_ I gasped and fisted the sheet as his hand started to move again, this time, slowly but hard. I arched as the purring started over.

- _You’re so wet… fuck, Gwen… The fact that you have no idea how much pleasure we can give each other, it’s tempting me to give you a little sneak peak-_ He whispered, each word and they felt like gasoline, helping my body burn higher into flames. His mouth on the back of my neck, licking it and sending my body deeper into an spiral of emotions.

- _I don’t… I’ve never… God, what are you doing?-_ I felt my need and my body turn against me and it was terrifying. My body was stiff and his hand was moving in circles, sending my body to places I never thought were possible. I gasped for air.

_-Giving you what you need. Giving you something to crave-_ His voice was low, and his hand felt rough, it wasn’t smooth it was callused, masculine and hot. I felt even more wetness come as he kept moving. He managed to move my leg open wide with his, so he opened me and I was now in almost fours as the rest of his body was plastered against mine, all while moving his hand and making me quiver underneath him.

- _Blake…God… What… God, yes-_ I was now almost pleading. I felt like my soul was wired, connected to a direct outlet and was heavily gasping for air.  My body was stiff as a board and I couldn’t concentrate on anything else but his damn hand on my center. She needed him to stop, she had to gather the strength to tell him that he was an arrogant bastard , a murder, a soldier of the devil and she wanted nothing to do with him… and she would, the second she didn’t feel like her skin and her body were burning with a weird fever.

_-Oh, baby… Yes. Move, move against me… Give it to me-_   He gasped while my arched against him.  I opened my mouth and stopped breathing the second his hand moved away from me and put it in his mouth. I looked at him horrified as his eyes turned soothed and warm. _– I like sweet things in the morning-_ He growled and turned me around one more time to kiss me in the mouth.

He then moved me and I licked his neck, he stilled. My hands went to his abs and I felt every and each one of the dips of his abdomen, his skin was soft and hot, burning intensively, but tasted salty and warm.

- _Fuck, baby…-_ He went to my neck and bit it. I arched. He started to move south and before I knew it, he was holding my hips as his mouth went to where his hand was just moments ago. Fire. That’s the only way I could describe how my body reacted to him.

I felt his tongue touching me and I almost screamed as my hands fisted his hair, as if it was an anchor. I felt his tongue moved and I just couldn’t handle it, I arched and got lost on him, I was desperate, I was completely gone. I had no fight left in me and why would I even think about resisting this?

.

.

.

_FIFTEEN YEARS EARLIER, IN A WINTER NIGHT IN ANAHEIM._

 - _We should tell them-_ My wife said once again.

_-We can’t, we already talk about this Dorothy-_ Since we found out about the prophecies, we had started our search for the woman that was going to be with Blake and would help him to finish this century war; we were looking for a platinum blond, browned eyed girl. It took us almost ten years, we almost gave up multiple times just to be haunted by the numbers of the weekly fallen soldiers.

But, truth be told, it was the moment when Blake reached the age of 18 when the search turned crazed and desperate. Not much hope was being held and not much time was left on me when Geoff found her. The old man who had the visions a decade earlier had sent the news about the girl, a barely five years old, platinum blond from Anaheim.

In the beginning, he alone went to see this girl, he had covered himself from head to toe and had traveled across his Kingdom on top of a horse to meet the future Queen. Needless to say, it was everything he had hoped a Queen could be, she was beautiful, she was tough, she was independent and simply, charming.

The second time, he took Dorothy, his Queen and the mother of his children. Dorothy and he didn´t have a perfect marriage, it could not even be considered a marriage, to be honest, it was more of a partnership that tried to maintain a Kingdom and family together. The forced and unwanted marriage had turned into a successful partnership, and that was more than he could have asked for.

That's why, today, five weeks since the discovery, the Queen, and the King found themselves, for the first time, discussing the prophecies with the Stefanis. He knew his time was running out, he would die soon, the war was re-heating and that only meant that his oldest son would take the crown soon.

_-No, it’s not possible. Gwen is only five years old, Your Grace.-_ Dennis Stefani said as he walked around the room. The little girl was playing with a doll as she sat in front of the fire.

_-And this prophecy was created over a century ago. Time tries to fool us and leave us in despair, but we have to trust our God to give us the answer we crave and the result we deserve -_

Both the man and woman seemed kind, gracious and they were generous with this town, the girl wasn’t far from that. She looked like she was unaware of her parents despair but he had seen her throwing looks around, trying to sense the room.

- _Gwen, do you desire to be Queen?-_ I called her out when she looked straight at me, a couple of seconds after her father walked angrily to the window.

_-It seems difficult and boring-_ She said with the charm and cheekiness, that only a five year old could pull off without getting her head chopped off.

- _What if I tell you that you’ll have quite the experience as Queen-_

_-I’m not sure. I wouldn’t want mother and father to be alone. I wouldn’t like that-_

_\- You don’t want to wear pretty dresses and beautiful jewelry-?_ I tempted her as I walked up to her.

_-Anyone can use pretty dresses without being Queen, my mother does and jewels are cold and heavy, I don’t think I’d like something like that on me-_ She answered as I kneeled down on the spot on her right, I saw her doll and the little horses that she was playing with.

- _Are you sure?-_

_-I think so. Right now I’m not interested…-_ She stated and mover her doll so she could hold the heavy wood horses in her soft arms.

_-I think we don’t have much of a chance to change the future, darling-_ I said, and as I guess she would, she ignored me.

_-What do the prophecies say exactly?-_ Patti Stefani was taking for the first time, her eyes set on her child and her voice sounded like steel.- _I need to know what is my baby going to go through...-_

.

.

.

The way to the capital was long and tiring, but at least more entertaining than the trip there. This time I had Gwen to look at. I had her beautiful face to try to read, her comments to try to understand and she smiled to get lost in too. I was completely infatuated with her, I knew that and I knew that it started the second she refused to accept my advance before I knew who she was. 

I couldn't deny that Miranda would sometimes slip into my mind when I tried to think about how I felt about Gwen. I would compare her with Gwen, I would try to decide who had staying power and even though it was wrong and impossible, I tried to think about Miranda's reaction when she found out about her. I didn't know what was happening inside my head and the confusion wasn't something I was completely comfortable with.

And worse, I wasn’t completely sure about what to do, not with Gwen. I knew I had to get home and continue the training so we could go to war and win it, and having her in my head, troubling it and confusing me, was not going to help to achieve victory. I had to keep my mind away of her softness and of her curves, but not forget that I had to convince her to marry me. How exactly was I going to do that when I was preparing for a war?

We arrived late at night, our absences should have stayed a secret so I wasn’t worried about having to explain that I was getting married in a month, with a Californian, just a month after breaking my non-official engagement with one of my commander's daughter. I would only have a few of days to prepare for Miranda’s wrath and I needed that time to be useful, that meant training, Gwen and resting, nothing in between. So, having to worry about Miranda might distress my week and even my month and probably the rest of my life so I decided to not give it much of my attention at that moment.

We arrived at the palace at five after eleven, a long day and a very tiring one. The usual seven-hour trip turned into nine and a half hours because of the weight of the carriages and my mother’s need to eat dinner at “a proper time”. That left us spending forty-five minutes in a place to eat just outside of the city. I was beaten, to say the least.

We all left the carriage and the bags were starting to move up to the rooms while we all flexed our muscles, trying to lose the cramping sensation that was starting to set all over.

- _Honey, tomorrow I’ll give you a good look at the palace, but right now, it’s time to go to bed and rest.-_ My mother and Gwen were quietly chatting as the doors opened. I walked behind them. I noticed her body getting stiffed as the beauty of the palace stood over us.

As she did in Anaheim, Gwen was going to be in the room right next to mine, the Queen usually had a room for herself, joined to the King with a door for the “conception”, a very not fun way to think about the marital bed, if you asked me. It wasn’t usual that the royal couple slept together in the same room, the King needed to sleep and rest to be able to fulfill his job correctly but I have to say, after waking up with Gwen in my arms, I wanted to repeat that again and again.

The night ended with everyone going to their rooms and to be honest, my body was too sore, too tired and too ready to sleep, to actually think about sneaking into Gwen’s room for a good night kiss. I just did not have it in me. So I didn’t, I kissed her on the cheek as the maids walked into her room with some of her bags, then I took off my clothes and slept the night away.

 

_-Jump. Aren’t you listening to me? JUMP!-_ I heard Carson screaming loudly as I looked at the new soldiers starting their morning workouts.

- _I didn’t think you were going to come. I heard you all got here pretty late-_ Adam was looking at his group running across the field.

_-I didn’t think either but I love the start of a new set of newbies. It’s impossible to no get up and watch this-_ I said and Adam’s laugh told me that he highly agreed with it.

The begging of training was definitely the most enjoyable time for us, you would get soft and weak children and turned them into men. This first step lasted eight months, it was eight months of them running, fighting, getting beat up and even in most cases, make a fool of themselves. We all have been there so it was kind of a sadist thing and full circle sort of feeling when the first kid fell, when the first one vomited and when the first one cried.

- _This is their second week, you missed all the first ones… All the good stuff already happened-_

_-Damn…-_

_-Try with the ones in their third year. We have a couple of naturally good ones, and we are starting the dirty one on one combat. Care to join? Let’s see how they go. It hasn’t been awful but they need to learn to play dirty and what a better way to do it than with their King-_ Adam laughed as we approached the group.

- _Carson! Let’s get these turds to show what they’re made of. Come on! The King wants to play-_

Soon, the men were in a circle, the third years were in the first line and the rest of the guys, new ones, second and first year were eager to look at the battles. All of them looked ready for battle but… were they? I took off everything but my pants and boots and was now in front of one of the kid, he had a baby face and baby eyes, he needed a black eye.

- _Start!-_

He swung the first fist. Wrong. I struck him in the eye and he was out.

- _Who knows what he did wrong? So you can explain to him when he wakes up-_  I asked the group

_-He left his face unprotected-_

_-Correct. Who said that?-_

_-Me, your grace. I’m Brett Eldredge-_

_-Good, wanna try? Come in. Remember, in war, there are no rules-_ It was not a question. It was an order. He got up from the ground and I realized he was just as tall as me but also baby face, probably twenty-three or twenty-four years old. He looked green.

Again, he went first but recuperated quickly after I got him in the ribs. Nothing like a good punch in the liver to remind you to protect your torso too. We threw punches up and down, I punched his cheek, he got my leg, I busted his lip, he got my brown, he was good but slow. The fight was turning ugly but he hadn’t mastered his size, so quickly, threw four punches and he felt down the second the fourth punch hit his temple. Didn’t passed out. Respect.

_-You’re good. Keep going-_

- _I have an idea. Tristan, Jonathan, Romney and George. You’re a team. All against the King-_ Adam loved that. And Blake did too, there was something about the adrenaline that came through with a good fight that not even sex would be able to do…. Well, maybe sex with Gwen would.

This fight turned nasty quickly but not enough, one of the kids landed his fist in my temple and the other one kicked my leg so as he moved, I hit one of them in the chest and the other one in the face. There was blood everywhere and Blake just craved more of it. One of them ran up to him and he just dismissed him while moving aside and getting his foot in the way, the boy hit his head to the ground and was knocked out cold soon after. The last one just went all animal and it took him four punches to fly away towards Carson. He walked up to him and got his foot on the left side of his face.

Blake could feel the blood dripping down the right brow and the kid’s face was a combination of full anger and complete humiliation.

- _You are all going to join a war. All of you. Just like Carson, Adam and I did at the age of twenty-five … we still haven’t left it. And you want to win like this? Fighting like children? Here, as you practice_ , _these mistakes cost pride and some blood… Out there, it's life or death. You decide-_

I moved, nobody else did. Not even Carson or Adam, I knew they wouldn't so I didn't pay attention, they now had to take care of the six injured guys, so. I took my shirt and my cape off the ground and I was waking up to the back entrance of the castle when I saw Miranda smiling at me, waiting for me. She was sitting right next to a pale face Gwen.

To be honest I didn’t know if it was because of my ex-woman was sitting right next her, the blood dripping down my face, probably covering half of it or if she had seen the fight and was completely terrified but I wanted to kick my own ass when Miranda ran up to me and clung from my neck, and my arms naturally reacted circling her waist, as I would have usually done after practice. 

I confirmed my suspicion, Miranda was going to be a bigger problem than I might have considered in the beginning. Especially when I saw Gwen’s eyes go dark and her lips thinned. Yes. I was fucked.


	12. 5 Months

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO SORRY!!! REALLY AM!  
> So... HI! Another update and another heartbreak!  
> I wanted to share something with you guys before you read this... This week as I started with this chapter I realized a crazy amount of things, that I hadn't before the first one... I needed more time that means that this story will not end on our next chapter and you'll see why when you finish it, so it'll probably end in Chapter 15 or 16.  
> The second thing I realized is that, I think some of you will take this chapter as a filler or something when in reality in this chapter is actually pretty important, because it sets a lot of rules and patterns will be key in the next chapter and even in the series that will follow ... so trust me!  
> And third I realized that some of you might think that this story moves slower than usual and it's completely true but it's part of the way it goes... In the next chapter, time will change and lots of things will start to happen quickly... but for that, I needed this chapter right here. I believe that each story and chapter has its own pace and that means, I have to give it the space it needs... I know it probably makes no sense but trust me when you love a story it actually writes itself. Besides that, I don't like stories that rush just to get things moving! So wait and read :)
> 
> Before you read the chapter I wanted to thank every person that has come up to me on Twitter (@Ao3Shadow7) and on the comments because it means the world to me that you guys are actually reading this and liking it ... so THANK YOU SO MUCH!  
> I wanted to thank all my Greedy Bitches because you guys keep the fandom alive and the inspiration flowing!! So thank you!  
> I have to make special shoutouts to Bea, Kelley and Sara cause damn... you guys are awesome! <3  
> And of course... MY BABY JO! Babe, I miss you and I love you <3 Because yes, adulting sucks, work sucks, real life sucks and the time difference is a nightmare! But I love you, thanks for being the best supporter out there!

- _Miranda-_ said and moved back. Trying to play down the fact that my arms had been wrapped around her just seconds before.

- _Blake! You didn’t tell me you were going on a trip… I could have joined-_ That was one f the main reason why I didn’t tell her, she was the kind of woman who jumped to any opportunity of fun, trip or …sex.

- _It was personal business-_ I started to walk towards Gwen, who hadn’t move and whose eyes were dark and set on us.

 _-I thought I was your personal business-_ She whispered in a sultry voice, that weeks before would have left me on my knees, weirdly enough, now they sounded chip and a little too bold for me. Thankfully Gwen didn’t hear her, well, I prayed to God she hadn’t. I move right next to her and took her shoulder on my hand.

- _Miranda… I want to present you, Gwen Stefani… My fiancée-_ I saw her demeanor change. She knew I was set to get married, we have had 10 years of on and off relationship that turned cold even more than hot, a relationship that had turned too toxic and that pushed me away from my mother for years… The main reason why I had broken off everything with her. And didn’t even dared to propose.

- _That was sudden-_ Miranda was pulling all her guns, looking pale with maybe… heartbreak?... but she was sending darts with her eyes. She was the master of manipulation that was something that took me years to learn.

 _-Honestly… A month is all you need when you know when someone’s right for you-_ Gwen answered, he honeyed voice, amazingly soft and sweet, overpowered Miranda’s hardness. – _I’m sorry we weren’t presented before. You are…?-_

_-Miranda Lambert. Daughter of the Southern Commander. Also… Blake’s girlfriend-_

_-Ex girlfriend, you mean. I’m his new girlfriend/fiancée… Nice to meet you. It’s nice to meet people from Blake’s past. Everyone has been so kind, especially his family and his friends. I’m glad you two ended on good terms, Blake told me all about it when he proposed-_ I was wordless, Gwen was a savage. I hadn’t told her a thing about Miranda.

She was an old wound that I had yet to recover from but Gwen didn’t know that Miranda looked speechless at the fact that her words didn’t seem to affect Gwen, so she was also hurt and angry. So that I expected was going to break free the moment I were to be alone with her.

Usually, the wrath would mean scratches and jabs, to end up in dirty sex. This time, it had to end with her leaving the palace and hopefully, it won’t mean I had to forbid her entrance to the castle because not only would be rude but her father worked here, it would mean trouble for the troops.

- _Do you care for a cup of tea? I was about to come to get Blake to eat something… We barely slept last night and he woke up so early, he probably is starving-_ Gwen asked as her arms moved around my waist.

- _I am. I was going to look out for you…-_ Gwen’s dress was beautiful, it screamed queen all over, it was delicate and a beautiful shade of blue that did wonders on her skin. She was wearing gloves that I supposed were there to protect the wounds on her hands.

 _-Good thinking cowboy-_ She said in a sweet voice that brought goosebumps on me.

- _I can’t. Thank you for the invitation but I’m looking for my father-_

 _-He’s in the lake. If you go now you might get to him before he returns to the east -_ I said to her, being obvious about the fact that I wanted her out of here.

- _I better run. Congratulations, I know you wanted to get married-_ She said and without much, she just left. Everyone was going to know about Gwen in less than 24 hours and I just had to ease my head to it.

- _Let’s get something to eat. I am starving-_ I turned us around but stopped when her hand landed on my chest, stopping me from moving.

 _-One thing Blake… Next time I encounter one of your exes. I would like to have the heads up, The idiot part doesn’t really go with me-_ She was pissed. She walked towards the kitchen, leaving me looking at her back disappearing into the castle. Fuck.

I moved quickly behind her and took her hand just when she got her first foot in the kitchen.- _Gwen, I didn’t know she was going to be here-_

 _-Blake… Her father works here, you two broke up a month ago but considering her familiarity with you, I believe much more happened after that… break up. You knew she was going to be here and you left me to find out by myself. Do not make that mistake again. I might be innocent, younger, and independent but you can’t leave me hanging in the air. In no way, I’m dumb enough to believe this kind of lies. Don’t be mistaken-_ She kept walking.

- _Mark. Good morning!-_ I looked at her walking inside of the room, straight to Mark, the only person she knew because I didn’t even care to show her the castle around. Not even after her panic attack only a couple of nights before. God, with her, must of the times I didn’t even know myself.

With Miranda and Kayleen I had been much more present and careful, with everything, her feelings, her thoughts. What made Gwen different?

 _-Mrs. Stefani. Mrs.Grey, let me present you Mrs. Stefani… she’s…-_ Mark started

 _-My fiancée nanny-_ I walked up to Gwen. – _I’m getting marry nanny-_ I walked up to her an giver a tight squeeze and a kiss on the cheek to the Jamaican woman who had been my biggest ally when growing up.

- _Fiancée?! You been holding on me boy. How dare you?_ \- She said in her thick accent as she pushed me to the side and walked up to Gwen who looked like a deer in front of a hunter. – _Too skinny. You need meat in those bones? Momma C is gonna give it to you honey. You’ll need the energy to keep up with this one. –_

_-Nice to meet you. I hope you can teach me the ways to deal with him…-_

_-Oh, honey… you need to learn nothing. Men do. Men don’t know how to act with a pretty girl and even less with one who’s worth it. A man’s action shape the woman… he’s the one who needs lessons about it. Trust me. I’ve been here, I’ve seen him. Don’t worry, he’ll learn… he has to-_

_-Thanks Nanny, you’re definitely not helping my case. I already made a fool out of me today and you’re not adding points-_

_-Oh, honey. The tramp? I knew she was gonna cause trouble the second the asked where were you a week ago-_

_-Nanny, this is Gwen Stefani, my future wife… Gwen, sweetheart, this is CC, or as I call her Nanny, the second woman who got into my pants-_

_-Boy! How dare you… don’t matter that he was weeks old. Been here for long, pretty lady… and you might as well be the prettiest one I’ve seen. Nice to meet you, call me CC-_

_-Nice to meet you CC. Yes, he has a rather quick and devious mouth I must admit-_

_-Now, are you two hungry? Momma C can whip something for you two before lunch…-_ I knew I was starving and Gwen was hungry too before the Miranda fiasco. I sure hoped she didn’t get her appetite ruined because of it.

- _I am Nanny. Gwen?-_ I asked her as she was moving towards Mark who was reading the morning paper.

- _Yes, anything. I’m a little hungry… We got here pretty late last night and in the trip I didn’t eat much-_ Or at all. Gwen almost didn’t touch the food she was given and I ended up eating over half of her plate.

- _How does a scramble egg sandwich sounds?-_ I saw Gwen raise her brows, looking a little surprised over the option

_-Nanny is queen of sandwiches, pretty girl. You’re gonna love it-_

And she did, she ate half of the big sandwich, more than I expected but not enough for Nanny and she gave me a look that meant: I’m gonna get your girlfriend fat before you know it.

I took the change and I decided to take Gwen around the castle, I had to fix my mistake, even if it meant missing the fun with the newbies. So I did. I showed her every room, I took her to every little-hidden place, I taught her the different tunnels that were built for the royal family in case of need and especially, my favorites spots inside the grounds.

It was a good start… It felt good walking around the house, holding her hand, present her to everyone, watching her reaction and sharing a part of myself, I had never let anyone see.

The day had turned from a nightmare to amazing after Blake took me around the castle. I had explored earlier in the day but I hadn’t seen it all, not even close. We had spent the entire afternoon walking around, hand in hand, looking at the beauty that the castle was. I was in complete awe of it all.

Before I knew it, we were being called to have dinner and little did I know that both Adam and Carson were joining the table, apparently the troops were a little rust and needed more work, so they stayed longer, and that made the men completely famished if the amount of food they devoured was a clue. Something that surprised me was the fact that Mark, the rather snotty butler ate with the family, every single day, I was shocked to see him take the Queen’s right side. Let’s just say that it was clear, who ran the house.

We had dinner, so much food on the table for just six people that my eyes grew twenty time their seize when the plates were put in front of us, there was chicken and meat, vegetables and rice, and three types of salads that looked amazing – and tasted even better- but I knew, that all that food could feed my family for at last three days, so I couldn’t quite enjoy whole, to be honest.

My mind flew back at the time were growing up, we didn’t have much food and I thought about those time when the King passed away, the crisis had hit and I remember eating only two times a day – and not very much food-. Guilt.

- _Are you okay, honey?-_ Blake whispered to me after I spent probably too long starting at the piece of chicken and the two types of salads that I had put on my plate.

- _Yes, just got lost in my thought-_

_-Ok. Come one, eat-_

The dinner was quite active, everyone was talking and I was mostly laughing at the things that came out of everyone’s mouth, I was shocked that even snotty and stoic Mark had a sense of humor that could graze childish. I laughed, I eat, I felt guilty and stopped for a second, that happened for all through dinner, a vicious cycle that I was desperate to stop.

I got lost in Blake’s laugh once again and I couldn’t help but smile as his goofiness, something he didn’t show often but when it did, I felt blessed, so I joined in.

Dinner ended soon, only to be followed by tea and sweats, more guilt came in but this time I did my best to put it away, it was hard but I managed it.

During that time, I did a lot of thinking… it wasn’t healthy thinking, I admit, but I couldn’t help my mind, it wondered and it traveled around time, places and even feelings. So, when I started to look back on the day and Miranda’s moment came in, I felt shivers running up and down, and not the good kind not the kind that makes you happy or excited but the one that makes you regret.

The second I saw her jumping in Blake’s arms… I saw red, not just because she was hugging my husband to be but because she was everything I wasn’t. She looked strong and confident, she was decisive and I couldn’t help but feel envy coming over me like a tidal wave, almost drowning me in disgust.

And before I could help myself I did something that would become pain, tears, blood and would act like a hissing snake near in the future.

- _Blake-_  I whispered to him while Mark was talking to the Queen.

- _What is it, pretty one-_

_-Can we talk? Before … going to bed?-_

_-Sure. Are you okay?-_ His face turns sour and preoccupation tinted his eyes.

 _-I just want to talk-_ It won’t be a nice or fun talk but… I didn’t share.

Those words shared had an effect on Blake, one I wasn’t sure I loved but one that I expected would, he went silent, probably trying to think about what was going to be the talk about. That cut out the evening, Blake was a huge part of it and his silence pretty much sent everyone to bed a little earlier than expected.

- _Go to your room and change. I’ll knock after I clean myself up a bit and get rid of the sweat-_

_\- We could talk somewhere else…-_

_-Your room will give us privacy, we might not get that somewhere else-_

_-Oh, okay-_

_-Gwen, are you okay? You seem off, well… you usually don’t agree with even a 10% of what I say, and the entire day you’ve been so sweet that… I’m not sure I like it-_ Of course, he liked spicy Gwen, like spicy Miranda. Damn it Gwen, stop thinking of that woman.

- _Just change and we’ll talk-_

He nodded and I entered my room to find Loisa and Brenda, the ladies who were going to be my helpers, my nannies. I smiled and quickly, they helped me change and get ready for bed.

As they did, the conversations I had with them this morning, took my brain and cemented the need for Blake and I to talk.

- _I have to admit, my lady, that we didn’t have much in our hearts when we found that King Blake found a wife-_ Loisa was a beautiful brunet, amazing curves and grey eyes, married to one of the soldiers.

_-Why not?-_

_-Well, we shouldn’t be saying this…Loisa-_ Brenda reprimand the younger maiden with a sharp look. Brenda was older, I found out she was Mark’s younger sister, she was in her mid-forties, was a mother of four and had been working in the castle since she was ten.

- _But Brenda… -_

_-No!-_

_-Please, I need as much information as possible. I… don’t really know what I’m doing. I’m in desperate need of a guide-_

_-You see… she needs help-_

_-Ok. But no exaggeration or bad things -_

_-Ok. Ok-_ I sat down and Loisa started to take care of my hair while Brenda took the clothes.- _The King doesn’t have a good… reputation with women. Not because he treats them disrespectfully at all, it’s just that… he has got himself involved with women that aren’t … great-_

 _-Miranda-_ I said and she nodded. She got her hands on her hips and made a very unfeminine sound.

- _You wouldn’t believe my lady. That woman is vicious. They were together since I was very young, over ten years together. They used to break up and then get together and then break up again, then the King would date someone who wasn’t much better than Miranda and he’d fall into her arms once again. Disgusting wench-_ My heart was pumping. Ten years? That so long. What if Blake wanted her back? What was I doing? Was he so desperate that he would be with her while no one was watching?

_-Loisa! We have talked about that word-_

_-Wench? What other word would you use to describe her?-_

_-Unpleasant-_

_-That’s not even half of it-_

_-Our King was just... bewitched. So when he left the castle to find a wife last week… We got worry about having her as Queen. Thank goodness she came by the castle the day he left and asked for him, needless to say everyone took a deep breath because she wasn’t it-_

_-Loisa, that’s enough information for a day and maybe for the week-_

_-Brenda… weren’t you relieve?-_

_-I can’t denied that I slept better since-_ Loisa just looked at me through the mirror and rolled her eyes.

- _The point is… Everyone is really happy that Miranda wasn’t the chosen one and especially, that you milady are. We have heard nothing but kind things about you-_ How much have they talked about me?

- _I don’t believe half of them are true-_

_-Did you make those dresses that you brought with you?-_

_-I did… I enjoy it but…-_

_-Well, that’s already much better things than what we can say about Miranda-_ Loisa ended the conversation with that and minutes later she left the room

 

- _What would you want to talk about?-_ Blake asked as he walked towards the balcony doors

- _About what happened today with… your girlfriend_ \- I hesitated. Damn it.

- _Ex girlfriend. You made that very clear to her_ -

- _Exactly, with her_ -

- _What do you want to know_ -

- _Why didn’t you talk to me about her?_ -

- _I didn’t think it was necessary… I didn’t know if it was important_ -

- _Blake. Let’s not start this with lies_ -

- _I didn’t know how well you were going to take it_ -

_-Didn’t you imagine that having the ex-boyfriend that I have, I would understand?-_

_-It was different. It’s different. My relationship with Miranda… got serious-_

_-How serious?-_

_-Gwen…-_

_-I need to know-_

_-I talked about marrying her with my mother-_ A punch in the gut.

- _Ok. How long were you two together?-_

_-A while…-_

_-A while is the time you’re going to be here if don’t start to talk-_

_-Ten years and eight months-_ He knew the months, he counted them, he cared

- _What happened?-_

_-Gwen…-_

_-Please-_ I asked. – _You know that things have changed in our relationship. You know, just like I know. So please, be honest-_

_\- My mother didn’t think that she was good enough-_

_-But you didn’t care- You two dated for ten years-_

_-Miranda and I didn’t date. We…-_

_-Have sex and fight if the rumors are correct-_

_-It wasn’t a good relationship, I see it now-_

_-But you were with her for ten years and eight months-_

_-Gwen… what do you want to know?-_

_-If you and I get marry… Are you going to return to her?-_

_-No-_

_-Are you sure?-_

_-You seemed pretty happy when you hugged her this morning. I want to know if our marriage, if it ever happens, will have a woman whose children you would father or a woman that will receive your visits-_

_-No. No. You’re asking me if I would cheat on you and that’s a no-_

_-Do you promise me? Can you promise me?-_

_-Yes, I will never ever do anything to hurt you, no if I can help it-_

_-I need you to swear to me. I need this-_

_-You won’t have anything to worry about sweetheart. I promise you our lived are going to be beautiful-_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

THREE MONTHS LATER

- _You promised me…-_

_-Gwen…-_

_-You promised me. After the worst day of my life … you broke the only promised I asked you, I begged you to respect-_

_-Gwen, please. Please… I beg you-_

_-Begging means nothing to you. I think we have agreed on that, haven’t we King Blake?-_

_“The real fight will begin when the sky clears and the last wolves lies dead in the south. The heir will conquest and then will be destroyed._

_The betrayal will come after changing news. The Lion and the lioness last battle will begin,  there will not be winners, only losers and the people, the prides, will be in the middle._

_The blood will be splattered across the sand, hearts will be broken before the night ends and the regret will dance at the shore at 3 am. The proud, hurting Lion will make his decision, but it’ll be late._

_The Lioness will lose her heart and only those one with the purest soul will be able to move on. The Lion needs to die. The Lion needs to die. The Lion needs to die”._


	13. One  week to war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know! I'm the worst ... sorry!   
> Lots of things happenning some are good and some not so much... but here I am with an update!   
> Hope you like it...  
> Things are happy now... for a bit :)   
> Thank you so much for the love!   
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!  
> If you want to talk to me... get me on my twitter! @AO3Shadow7

_-Let me get this straight… You have been in this castle for over a week and a half, and you still get lost? How is that even possible?-_ I had been wondering and lost track of time, just to be rescued by Blake when he came out of what I knew now was his old office. He had looked happy to see me, his wide blinding smile got soft when I pretended to know my way back to the rooms…only to make him laugh when I told him I couldn’t.

_-Well, for someone who was born and who grew up here… it’s not that difficult to find your way but for me it is. My house had 4 bedrooms only, the kitchen was near both entrance and the living room wasn’t big at all-_ I said to him as he took my hand and pulled me closer to him. 

The last few days had been very revealing, I had spent a lot of time with the Queen because I was trying to learn as much as I could about the duties, but if I wasn't with her... that meant long walks with wonderful books around the palace. But my nights… my nights were Blake's. I would wake up the second he'd slipped in my bed, just to snuggle. His heat had become so familiar, I was now eager for it and almost couldn’t sleep without it.

_-I know but… you spent the days walking around it. I mean, If my mother isn’t taking all of your time you are walking inside the palace-_ He sounded mid annoyed. I knew I hadn’t been spending a lot of time with him in the last few days, but there was so much to get used to in this huge castle and so much to learn about him … I needed a way in and Dot was giving it to me.

_-Your mom is giving me an inside of her life, her work as Queen and well…of you too-_

_-Me? What is it to know about me? There isn’t much-_ He teased

_-You are completely wrong. There’s a lot I don’t know about you… but I do have to admit that mostly, your mother is telling me about your mischiefs as a child-_

_-I was a good kid…-_ His voice went really high and you could even hear the lie in his voice.

_-Not completely accurate of what I have heard, your grace-_

_-Ok… You are going to use your grace… Then, my future Queen, would you desire to join me in an afternoon walk over the palace grounds?-_ He whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine

_\- I think it would be rather enjoyable , your grace-_ He smiled, the dimples came out and once again, my heart stopped inside my chest, as it usually happened.

I took his arm and we started to walk towards one of the back entrance, the one right in front of the beautiful fountain and only a few feet from the office he was just in. I have to admit that the idea of having such a beautiful thing inside of the grounds of the place I was living, was still astounding to me.

- _Have you eaten?-_ He was always concern about me and that would never stop being amazing to me, definitely , that was one of the things that surprised me the most about him. I never thought of this King as someone ... thoughtful, then again, I didn't know him before.

Around town, the King’s children never had a good reputation, especially because they never got to travel and people wouldn’t see them as much as the King, someone that was known for never going to bed in the same city. He would travel all around the Kingdom and even though, that for us, it was something to be proud of and something that we loved because it meant concern about his land... that made him an easy target. That's why, whenever the war with the North would reactivate, everyone was highly tense, but the King never stopped, his duty and his love for the people was much more important than his own life... That love was something that would end up killing him in the end.

The old King, one of the most loved one, died in another city, without his family but fighting with and for his people. 

I still remember when the news got to town, how every single person cried, my mother couldn’t stop, we all mourned, most of us because our parents were and anger took over. So much anger, that the number of people who served in the army tripled in the first five months, almost every man over 18 joined. It was as heartbreaking as beautiful. So in a way, I grew up loving the King, the old King… and hopefully now, I could love the new one, this time for my experience and for the family we might build.

I was going to marry Blake Shelton, the King, I'd give birth to the heir to the throne and ... that was something I was still trying to get used to. 

My change of mind wasn’t something that came easily...  I didn't wake up saying I was going to marry Blake. I had despised the idea of marrying him but the day before I left my house, over a week ago... I had dreamt about our marriage, about our kids, three boys, and one little girl. 

Somehow, the idea had cemented itself in my brain a bit more every morning. It didn't help that everytime that I woke up in his arms or every time when I felt his scratchy beard on my shoulder or even when he got up and took the heat away with him ... I'd think to myself could I survived that? Could I, live without it?

_-Not yet… I got lost and then I started to pay attention to the rooms as I walked by them-_ He chuckled and then he took my hand and walked me towards the rosebush. – _Wait here, I’ll be right back, pretty girl-_ He jogged to the other side of the patio, near the terrace where his office was and I saw him knocking on the window. It opened and he said something, nodded and then smiled as he went back to me.

- _Here… let me show you something-_ He moved me quickly towards the bushes, the ones away from the castle and move around some of the plants for a bit until he discovered a handle, an old rusty one that looked dangerous to the touch. He opened and only darkness came out of, I couldn’t see anything but he still pushed me so I could walk into it.

Darkness. Everything was black and I moved back, colliding my back to his chest.

- _Keep walking. Promised you, nothing will happen-_ We walked for a couple of minutes in complete silence before I saw a ray of sunshine at the end of what looked like a tunnel made of tree branches. Every single branch was intertwining and I felt the need to try to see them all, touch them all and feel their heat but the curiosity about the bright light at the end of the tunnel and Blake’s presence at my back stopped me so I kept walking.

- _What is this?-_ I had lost all the air that was inside of my lungs. 

It was beautiful. There were thousands of red, blue and white roses planted in lines, huge trees that I couldn’t place their names were surrounding the area and I realized, I could see them from my bedroom. I started to walk up to the red roses and I felt my heart stuttered when Blake’s hand took mine in his.

- _This is the family patio. Only five people know of it, outside the gardeners… Mom, dad, Endy, Richie and I… Now you-_

_-This is so beautiful-_ It was. I felt like I was walking into a painting, I have never seen such an unbelievable sight, not even in my wildest dreams. - _I don’t know what to say-_ I couldn’t take my eyes away from the view, I felt like if I looked away…it would disappear.

- _Come on-_ He dragged me between the flowers, the scent was intoxicating, we were now following a dirt trail- _My great-grandmother, my dad’s mom started to plant this when the war started. She said that brought her a little peace and that it reminded her that there was still beauty in the world... even when brothers were murdering each other. So… whenever my mom feels overwhelmed she comes here…and now, you can if you want-_

He got us at to a big circle that had different trails coming towards it. I saw big bright stones at the beginning of each one of the paths and dust of the colors of the stones were covering the paths. I was completely speechless.

_-Blake…-_

_-Each stone represents a state, 12 states and the capital, 13 stones… Each color, represents the colors of the family that ruled at the time when the war began, all of them have maintain the color as a reminder… The capital remembers. I lost my father in battle, I lost my great-grandmother and my grandmother when the north attacked the capital both times…I lost my brother too, we were both children and his vitality was snatched out of him when he was still a baby-_ He said and I could feel the pain in his voice.

So many years later and the pain was still raw on him as it was on the Queen Mother.

- _Blake…-_

_-I can’t lose this war… I promised my father I was going to end it and I will, one way or another, with me…this war ends-_

_-You can’t die-_

_-I could… but I don’t care. This war needs to end baby girl. Too many have been lost and too many tears have been shred from all of us. Every soldier that dies, is a wound on my heart, is a crack in the soul of our Kingdom… So many lives that will never return-_

_-But it’s not on you… You didn’t start the war-_ I took a step and I was now holding his arms as his were tense on each one of his sides.

_-No… but my ancestors did nothing to ease the breach that was forming between houses and now we have 8 with us, 2 against us and 2 that want independence. My job in this life is to ease the pain of everyone. I’m a lion, I’m supposed to be the King, I was born to be King...  and I have never felt so powerless in my entire life_ _, knowing that at this very second hundreds are putting their lives on risk as I stand here with you_ _-_

_-And you think risking your life will ease it?-_

_-At least I will know, that I’m doing the ultimate sacrifice…-_

_-Dying? Dying is for you the ultimate sacrifice? I always thought that living was… Deal with the pain, deal with the errors and deal with the problems ... that shows strength and courage-_

_-Sweet Gwen, if only things were that simple-_ He said against my lips as his breath and his smell wrapped around me

_-So what now?-_ I said against his lips

_-Now… Now, we’ll eat-_

_-Blake…-_

_-I asked to be brought food, I promise you_ _,_ _we will keep talking about this but I need to eat …-_

_-Fine-_

_-I asked for pasta… I know it’s your favorite, honey-_ He said sweetly.

_-Thanks-_

_-Come one, let’s eat-_

As on cue, the door was pounded and I saw him running towards the door as I stood in the middle of the circle and tried to take in everything he had said to me moments ago. 

For some reason, the paths started to look familiar to me, like I had seen them before but greener and the roses seemed to be less in my head. I was sure I hadn’t been there but the feeling was overwhelming.

I close my eyes and I saw me, standing in the middle of the woods, dirt in the red dress that I was wearing but never had seen before. I stood there and a bright red and blue ring flashed on my ring finger as I was holding red roses between my hands. _“I promise you pretty girl, my last breath will be your name”._ I felt the whisper of a man against the back of my neck, as a pair of arms surrounded my middle dress _,_  in a green olive uniform with black stripes on the sides. The hands touched my stomach and then left me in the cold.

I felt the sorrow, I felt the pain, I felt the cold deep in my bones.

- _Gwen, are you ok?-_  Blake’s voice brought me back to reality and I just shook.

- _Yes, just got lost in… my head-_

_-Ok…Here’s the food pretty girl-_

- _Aren’t you a little cold?-_ I asked as we sat down in the middle of the circle.

_-Not really but here’s my jacket-_ He gave it to me and then took out a huge bowl of pasta.

- _What is that?-_ My head was almost spinning around

_-Pasta…-_

- _That’s way too much-_ He put the bowl in my hands and I felt like it weighed around 10 pounds

_-I’ll eat too-_

- _Ok…-_ It wasn’t until we started to eat and I realized how hungry I was.

- _Gwen… I have to tell you something… Tomorrow I’m going to start training-_  The bowl was almost over

_-Didn’t you already start?-_ I answered and tried to get a new bite when he took the bowl away and put it on the side.

_-For war… I’m going back in two weeks-_

_-What?-_ My heart stopped.

_-I'll be there for only_ _a week, we take turns every few months and well… it’s going to be my turn-_ He smiled and the dimples came out. This time it did nothing to me. His eyes were soft and he moved my hair out of the way.

_-But…the wedding…-_ I felt the cold, the sorrow and the pain all over again

_-I’ll be here and healthy before the wedding-_

- _Blake…you can’t…-_

_-Pretty girl, there’s no way I’m not marrying you. I should point out that, it's the first time you actually talk to me about the wedding-_ Caught

- _I’m…-_ I stuttered

_-Completely caught baby girl-_

_-Fine… we are getting marry in a month-_

_-Yes, we are-_

_-And you’re going to war… In a week-_

_-Yes, I think… technically, it’ll work as my bachelor party-_ He tried to lightening the mood that had turned dark and heavy with the news

- _Fun. I’ll try to have more fun that you-_

_-Please…do.  I once heard my father say that the wedding is for the bride but the bachelor party and the honeymoon, are for the groom.  I think, that probably, this time it’ll be the complete opposite-_

_-Maybe… You going back on our honeymoon?-_

_-No…I’m going to be relieve off duty that week…-_

_-How nice of them-_ I joked

- _Yes, it’s my wedding present-_

_-Good, very good-_

He leaned in and brushed his lips against mine, the sweetness of the strawberry juice that covered them, was delicious. I felt the need to bite them, so I did. I took his bottom lip between my teeth and pulled it to me as I heard a hiss that sent shivers down my spine.

He took my mouth in need this time and I felt his hands on my neck, his thumbs on my jaw and his warm lips taking mine. The need came back, as it always did.

I felt my hands shake on his shoulders and I felt him smile when I moved them to his hair, pulling it back so I could kiss him at a better angle. His tongue swept in and I felt warm inside, like I had drank the richest hot chocolate on a cold winter day.

I felt the floor hit my back and his hands traveling down my body, everything felt alright… everything would be alright.  

I moaned deeply as his hands stopped at the end of my dress, held my ankles and felt his hands traveling up my legs, slowly, oh so slowly I started to shiver. I bite back a moan and arched my back as I pierced one of his shoulders with one hand and his scalp with the other.

I felt his mouth moved to my neck and his tongue seemed to find the spot that would make everything blurry and intense, he always did, without much of a problem. His hands kept going up but this time I felt him playing with the edge of the socks, mid-thigh, tight and black, he grunted.

Then as usual, he was there, and I felt my skin screaming. His right hand felt like fire over me. I needed to move and I needed to touch, so I did, I started to move my hands down his chest.

I have grown a little more adventures in the last couple of nights, I was starting to need the feel of his warm skin against my lips and his chest hair against my breast. 

I found out that he likes an edge of pain, he likes my nails long and he likes it when I scratch and leave a path ... especially if after I do it, I moved my tongue along those red lines. 

I had touched him on top of his pajamas and I had felt him hard, but now the curiosity and the heat was taking over my body.

His hand started to rub, and the other one just moved my left leg even wider, opening me up and letting me feel the breeze in places I never thought I would. He started to move his hand in soft circles and the cries began to form inside my chest as my legs started to move against him.

I touched his belt and my hands stuttered but I couldn’t stop, not now, probably not ever. I opened it up and I felt Blake stopping.

- _You don’t have to do this-_ He was breathing hard. I could feel his body shaking on top of mine and even his lips moving against the side of my neck. It was probably cover with red and purple marks as usually happen.

- _I want to… I have never...-_ I opened his shirt.

_-I know but I don’t want you to feel pressured to do it-_

_-I don’t…I … want to-_ I moved again and opened his belt, and then moved to the button that held the fabric together.- _I want to feel you… I want to see you-_ I felt the heat hitting my cheeks and hid my face in his neck.

He stood still like he was some sort of gold statue, his hair was blowing lightly in the air, eyes were closed and his face was hard like a stone.

My heart was slamming inside of my chest so hard it should have hurt... and it would have if I hadn’t been so distracted by the heat that I could feel near my hand. 

I moved inside of his underwear and stopped when I felt warm and soft skin,  I felt air coming out of his lungs and one of his right hand left the inside of my dress and slammed against the floor near my head, his head was down, eyes covered by his hair and his body wired.

I moved down and closed my hand against what felt like a piece of hot steel, he hissed. I have heard about this, I could do this, just move my hand up and down and that was it. I did that and felt his shoulder tremble. Up and down, I felt his length all the way down, and I gasped the second touched the bottom and a moaned broke inside of his chest.

- _Fuck Gwen… yes-_ He opened his eyes, so dark, the light blue had turned midnight and I felt encouraged. I felt the power.

- _Help me… what do you want?-_ I asked breathless as I moved my hand up again, this time, I surrounded the top and he shivered.

_-Anything you want to give me-_ His voice had grown hard and deep.

- _Tell me… Tell me… I like it when you talk to me-_ Down again, this time I did it faster and held him slightly harder.

- _Just like that… Tight… I like it tight and hard-_  He gasped and I felt his body spasm and his length throb when I did as he told me to.

I moved back to the top, held him even tighter and I saw his mouth open, his eyes tightly closed, and his body shiver. Now I got it, watching him like this, powerless and unable to think was the biggest thrill I might have ever experienced in my life.  I moved up and down slowly, so slowly, I knew it might have been a lot… he was sweating but he wasn’t saying anything. I wanted to touch, I wanted to see, I wanted to learn.

- _I want to see you-_ I whispered to his neck and his eyes opened and before I could react, he moved to his back and his hands went to me, I was sitting on his thighs, and there he was. Long, thick and intimidating. God.

I took him again and I resumed my job, up and down, slow, tighter on the top. His neck moved back and he arched so I took my time and I moved down and I kissed his chest. He arched even more and gasped when my left hand scratched his stomach.

I started to move faster and faster every second, I moved to his lips and kissed him. Before I knew it, he arched, I moaned and I could taste the satisfaction on his mouth.

Yeah… Everything had to be alright. He would be alright-


	14. Dreams Pt.1

****

I can’t deny things didn’t change the second we both gathered ourselves and left the secret garden. They did and it was palpable. We had gotten up after a few minutes of more kisses, whispers, and smiles, Blake’s eye were shining so bright you could have almost being blinded by them. I have never seen that color blue … it seemed … unnatural.

I was trying to help him with his trousers after his eyes went from intense to liquid and his body mellowed underneath mine, he had arranged his pants correctly, always looking at me like he was trying to sense my response to what had just happened… 

In all honesty, I wasn’t sure how I was feeling at that particular moment, I just felt like I was standing on a cloud with bolts of electricity running from the tip of my fingers to my scalp, constantly. Something completely new for me, something that scared me.

After about a few minutes of me really trying but failing to get the buttons on his pants under his gaze, I was failing miserably so I was trying to hide my face, he just laid there, in the grass, the sun on his face and both of his hands savoring the feeling of my legs.  He sneaked them underneath my dress, making everything even harder, both of our clothes in shambles and wrinkled, he wasn’t moving at all but would chuckle every time I failed to finish my task…which was a lot.

- _If you’re not going to help… at least don´t laugh-_ I was blushing and he loved it, every time I try to hide my face, he would use his hand to move it towards his wandering eyes. He wanted to watch every single thing that crossed my eyes.

- _I love you like this… soft, nervous and … red-_ His eyes were calm and sleepy. He must definitely haven’t realized or cared that he used the L word but my heart still stuttered inside my chest the second it slipped under his breath. He helped me to tie his pants with a laugh as I gasped the second his lips took mine once again as he sat down with me on his lap.

_-Blake…-_ I was still sitting on top of him, sitting on his legs to be exact, touching his chest with my bare hands, his shirt was still opened wide and I just wanted to explore every curve of his abs, every little inch of his chest… something I didn’t do earlier. What was wrong with me? I touched down his sides and I felt his stomach twitch underneath my fingertip, definitely craved for more.

_-Come on,_ baby girl…- He whined as I let my heat traveled all around his chest and he fell down, taking me with him.

- _I like you… I didn’t want to and I can’t exactly say when I started liking you…-_ I couldn’t help myself, I felt like I owed him that. I had been a bitch to him for a while and for no reason, only because I had listened to and remembered now…old lies and sick tales of the royal children since I was born.

_-The night of the ball… Your eyes started to look at me differently ever since you held on to me that night, something switched inside your brain. From that moment on, it’s as if you are trying to dissect my thoughts and my deepest secrets, I can’t really explain it…is just…is. It’s like you are trying to attune to me-_

_-Maybe, probably… that most definitely wasn’t such a great night-_

_-In a way…-_ One of his hands moved my hair back, putting it behind my ear in such a sweet notion that I felt shivers up and down my back, sweet tingles.

_-What do you mean?-_ I whispered into his chest.

- _I hate him. A lot. When we met the first time you made it clear that you were still hurt over the fact that he has just gotten married, your eyes were sad that day but you still manage to be strong and sassy overall… but I felt jealous because he still had you. Then, cut to the moment you told me the girl was pregnant… my jealousy mixed with anger, he hurt you and he still had a part of your heart with him, I … hated him.-_ He got quiet and started to play with my hair, his eyes trying to read mine.

- _Then…the day of the party, I let my rage go wild, in one punch I just let everything burst…only needed one punch and then…when you held me, I felt like we belonged. All the anger I had inside of me just disappeared. -_

The silence reigned as his words resonated with me, the confusion was deep and I just wanted to make sense of all the words that he had just confessed.

- _Now … what?-_

_-Now… We should go home. I have to practice this afternoon and I’m sure, my mother will kidnap you the second she sees you-_ He chuckled and stole a kiss from me before I moved to get up.

- _She isn’t kidnapping me. I mean, I have to learn-_ I tried to explain to him as I fought the urge to kiss his pout.

_-I know, I know, but if it were for me… you’d be with me the entire day-_ His cheeky smile was endearing, to say the least

_-Such a liar, I’d drive you nuts-_

_-Baby… Trust me. You have been around me, brings me so much peace it’s pretty ridiculous. Especially if you sit on my lap-_ The comment took me by surprise, I felt my face burnt and I giggled the second he pulled me to him and took my mouth in a deep kiss.

We walked hand in hand to the castle, we felt invisible… happy and in love?

Little did we know, envious eyes and fake smiles were following us every step of the way, from the garden to the entrance, where those eyes caught only a glimpse of out happiness the second our lips touched outside the kitchen.

 

That night, I had the first of the dreams.

I was standing at the edge of a forest. I didn’t know where I was or even, how I got there but I knew, for some reason that I had to be there and that, whatever I had to do, it was very important and needed my full attention. I did notice a few things though like I was barefoot on the dirt road and that I had an old white gown on, which resembled a sleep gown my mother had when I was a baby.

I also try to take a look to my surroundings, but I only saw a lot of blurry images of what seems like trees and rocks, but it was hard to tell, it was mostly darkness all around but at the same time I felt like I could see clearly. It was confusing after I woke up but at that very moment, as my feet started to walk towards the forest, it made perfect sense.

For some reason, I started to walk, no idea or plan to where I was heading, I just walked in a straight line to what I could now hear was a river or at least some sort of mass of water. Again, everything but the path that I was following was blurry and dark but I felt no fear whatsoever.

The deeper I went into the forest, the more I could hear, see and feel. I could now smell the wet dirt underneath my feet, I felt the breeze caressing my hair and even moving my gown. It took a few minutes to feel the damp ground underneath my feet, I felt the dirt between my toes and with each step, I started to feel that I was sinking slightly.

Then, the smell hit me, fresh and nature surrounding me, I could also smell lavender and sunflowers, how?  I don’t really know. It was like, all my senses were waking up slowly, as I entered farther and farther into the forest.

I saw the green of the trees, even the movement of some animals above my head, I could hear the ruffles of the leaves and I felt the mud underneath me. It had become one of the most real dreams I had, even though, at that moment, I wasn’t completely sure it was a dream anymore.

I walked for what it felt like hours, without thinking about getting tired or even what I was supposed to do or wait for, but my subconscious apparently knew so I kept walking.

After a long time, I saw it or well, saw him. A man with long white hair and a long white beard was sitting on a giant rock, in the form of a rocking chair; his eyes looked tender and generous, but sad, just like his smile. He was wearing a long blue and green jacket, that looked like the ones that were described as wizards used back when I was a child.

The way he was sitting, with his big cigar and the way his eyes didn’t leave mine, made me feel like I knew him, I felt like I was supposed to talk to him.

_-I’ve been waiting for you… for a long time. I thought I had failed and that the prophecies were not going to take place, my Queen-_

_\- Who are you? Prophecies? Queen?-_ He didn’t stand up, something told me…he couldn’t

_-We’ll get to that… there’s still a lot of things that should happen. I hope you learn the path to me, you’ll be coming quite often, you see-_   I saw the sun starting to rise from his left, I started to see more clearly, the blurriness of the forest became brighter and the damp of my clothes, started to get dry.

_-I don’t …what?-_ Each second that passed, everything was clearer. I could now see the man wrinkles, the mark over his body and the details on his clothes.

_-A lot of things will start to happen soon. Be there for him, he needs you more than you need him._

_A woman, without a man, it’s just as a complete human being as she could be. You creatures possess the strength, the love, and the intelligence that men, only can reach with one of you by their side._

_He’ll make mistakes, he’ll have to learn … just so you can forgive him when the time comes ... your generosity will be necessary and your maturity and will are the only two things that this kingdom will need. Soon, we’ll keep chatting and I’ll keep helping you, my queen.-_ He smiled and his wave as I saw him getting smaller and smaller with each breath.

_-What the…?-_ It was me. I was moving backward; to the same path, I had used to get to him. I was returning to the beginning as he sat there in his rock.

I got to the edge of the forest again, this time the light shone through the sky and my head was spinning around.

 

 

I opened my eyes to the soft beams of sun hitting my face, my heart felt like leaving my body and my breath was uneven. That was by far, the oddest and most clear dream I have ever had.

It took me a couple of minutes and a tightness around my middle, to remember that Blake was right there with me. Blake had been sneaking into my room for the last few days after he returned from his practice; he would train after supper until 10 pm. He was training for those days he would have to go back to war.

I had joined him in his sessions a few times, but I have to admit, watching him get hurt wasn’t my favorite thing to do… so I had opted to wait for him in his room, laying in his bed and sometimes reading a book.

Every night, he would go up to his room, kiss me and then take a bath to clean the dirt and the sweat before join me to bed, where we would usually talk for about an hour to then fall asleep. That’d happen every night, then every morning, I’d wake up with him stealing a kiss around 7 am, ready to go downstairs and start his day.

In the beginning, I assumed, that the right thing to do, was to get up with him and start to …work? when he did, something that the Queen Mother deny the first day I did it, claiming she was never up before 8. So…at 9 we would have a quick breakfast, and we would start the day together.

This morning though, I woke up before even Blake did, it must be around 6 am, still early for him to be up but the dream and the words of that man had taken over my brain, not complete but little snippets. I couldn’t remember the dream exactly but I remembered some of the words forgive completely and prophecies.

The dream must be a consequence of the day before, in the garden, it must be.

I felt Blake’s arm pull me even farther to him and his face hiding deeper into my neck, and I couldn’t help it. I moved my hand to his neck and let it slide up, to his hair, felt the softness of it and its warm.

- _You are up early-_ His voice was scratchy, almost as much as his beard.

_-Yeah… had a weird dream-_ I whispered low. My eyes were set in the small patch of the window that wasn’t covered by the curtains. There was something so masculine and so deeply familiar to this room, it made me feel so good, so exhilarated and so comfortable, it felt good to just stay there.

- _I did too. Don’t remember it though-_ He snuggled even more

- _What time is it?-_ I asked and I moved, I turned around and I took in his face, his sleepy eyes and his soft smile.

_-A little before 6 am-_

_-How do you know? The light? The sun?-_  Once again surprised by his knowledge of the most mundane but amazing things of life.

_-The clock. Right there-_ He pointed to his right, a wooden clock stood there in the wall, its hands moving. 5:57 am. He chuckled

- _At what time do you get up?-_

_-6:45 am. Usually, I’m awake by 6:40 so Mark knocks around 6:45-_

_-Mark? He knows I’m here-_ I asked terrified. Before marriage, a night between a couple could be atrocious, to say the least.

- _Yes… don’t worry. Somehow, he really likes you and you seem like the kind of girl who would stop me if I get too far. You have done it before, he found out and he loved it-_ He chuckled on my neck

_-When?-_

_-The ball in Anaheim. Before we went downstairs and you demanded to enter alone-_

_-But how…-_ My head was spinning.

_-Jonathan, one of the guards, he’s Mark’s nephew-_

_-Oh-_

_-Yeah-_ He kissed my neck and then licked it. I shivered and I clung to him.

He rolled over and got me underneath him, his huge body against mine, his shoulders were towering me and I only thought about the fact that I could see every single line of his back, every freckle of his body and I wanted to lick all of them. So I did. I licked those little mark on his shoulder and I felt him shuddered.

He took my mouth and held me close; I went for his head and arched against him. I have never felt like I belonged somewhere until King Blake Shelton had me on his arms as if I was his most precious possession – and even though that the word possession seemed completely rubbish and wrong.  Deep down it felt that if he possessed me… I possessed him.

So we kissed and kissed, we shared air and electricity, it seemed unstoppable. It had never been like this… and it sure felt good. I needed more so I took more.

I moved swiftly and pushed him down, I was now on top, our lips sealed and our hands desperate to touch, something that before yesterday was completely controllable but now it seemed…impossible to stop. The fever ran high and a deep, like a serpent, hissing for more.

I pushed my hands inside his shirt, and touched his bare chest, he hissed at the coldness of my hands but instead of stopping, I felt his hands moved to the edge of my dress, underneath it all and his warm hands went from my ankles to my butt, he held them in his hands as he pressed them down to the hardness that was growing under me.

- _We have to stop….Gwen. Fuck. Let’s breath…wait-_ I couldn’t. I moved my hands down as I licked his neck, and I felt him quiver and gasp the seconds my hands reached the edge of the pants.

I felt his hands move up and up and I felt them taking my underwear off, I couldn’t sleep with the whole thing on as other women did, I just wore a small piece of garment that shocked Blake to the core when he found out – only a couple of days earlier-

I moved his pants down and I took his hardness in my hands, and he dropped his head back to the bed.

- _Shit… we shouldn’t… fuck… Gwen stop…sto…yes-_ He gasped and he held my neck in his hands as he closed his eyes, our foreheads pressed against the other and he licked his lips before he opened them. Dark. Navy blue. Ocean blue… tormented blue.

I moved his hand up and down, slowly, I saw his eyes flicker every time I moved it, I saw his breath getting harder whenever I did and his teeth were clenching to a breaking point.

He turned us and he took his shirt off, pushed his pants down quickly and took the hem of my gown just to pull it up from my body and there I sat, naked under him, watching him discover every single part of my body… not that I care right then but definitely would the second this ended.

He moved down and took my breast inside of his mouth, again rays of pure heat shot through me, I couldn’t breathe and I didn’t want to either. His hand was leaving a path of fire that only left need behind as his tongue felt like velvet on my skin; it was too much and at the same time, it wasn’t nearly enough.

He started to move down, kissed my neck, kissed my chest once again and when he reached my center I was already trembling in need, my hands had landed on his biceps but he moved them on his hair with a wicked smile.

- _I’m your horse to ride baby-_ I’d have squeal if his mouth wouldn’t have moved down to lick me, leaving me breathless and in complete shambles. I held on his hair and arched, almost painfully as I smile and cursed under my breath.

He took it all, or maybe I did… I’m not sure. What I do know is that I was trembling mere minutes later while I tried to remain a little sane, it was harder than you’d expect. His fingers were magical, doing wonders on me, his tongue was traveling, my legs, my core… he kept biting and I felt bolts.

He stopped and I almost whined, I felt the sound almost coming out my mouth but I stopped it when he turned me around and without any word, got me on my knees on the bed. His smiled was wicked but still took a long kiss out of me, one I couldn’t quite resist.

He got himself down and slid down so I was now almost sitting on him, confused, scared, but way to turned on to even care. Then he started all over again and I almost lost my mind, the pleasure hit me like a tidal wave and all I could do was trying not to cry …it was that good.

- _More…Blake, fucking more-_ I begged. I couldn’t be quiet. One hand on his hair, clenching it and the other one on the headboard, biting my lip and arching.

Then I felt it, a slap on my both of my cheeks happened and before I could react I felt warm palms rubbing the recently abused skin, leaving trails of goodness and heated desire.

- _Blake…-_ I ached, it had never been like this. I wouldn’t be able to handle more. I wouldn’t. I was about to disintegrate or become a puddle of pure mush, one of those indeed.

- _Come on baby… let go-_ His words trapped into me, slowly said against my leg was almost too much to handle.

- _No… not without you-_ I wanted to see him too… I needed to see him too. He stopped everything and I felt like crying in need. I have never felt a need to run so deep, I felt addicted …my head was blurred and the only thing that made sense, was to feel that erupting pleasure burst outside my body.

He moved quickly and pushed me down to the bed, his body above mine, my leg flexed above his own and our mouth so close, so close…it almost hurt to not kiss. I was opened to him and then, he moved his hand to my center and as mine moved to him, laying on top of my abdomen, so close to the reason of my delicious pain.

He hissed as I moaned the second his very, very, very skilled fingers started to move, making me hold him tight inside my hand. I started to move too and seemed like we were both walking toward that spiral of pure pleasure.

We both moved and I could taste it, I could feel it, the lightening underneath my kin, the flood, and his body getting tighter each second, I felt him move and I felt his fingers move, his thumb still on that sweet spot but two of his fingers moved to my entrance and I felt the light tension and pain of the move but I was too edged to think about it.

And then it happened, my body was cut from the wire and with a deep whimper and his grunt, I felt lost, happy and warm all over. Never did I imagine this kind of feeling was possible until Blake.

It took some time to have that blur leave my brain but the second it did, I felt Blake’s breath on my neck, his hands on my hair and mine on his middle. Deep and utter contentment…that was it.

I looked down and his see on mine stomach and his face on my neck felt like the only two things holding me to earth.


	15. Time is Nothing But a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of the first series!   
> Part 2 -> Coming Soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is back... a bit shorter than usual but heavy in content.
> 
> Did you guys think I wrote weird prophecies and dreams for no reason? Hell no!   
> Things are about to go interesting... hope you like it! 
> 
> This is the end of the first series!  
> The continuation will come soon... Watch out :D 
> 
> Hope you like it!

****

The dreams about the man in the forest didn’t repeat for a few days, so we slept soundly for the next week, nothing to worry about and the heat building between the two of us.

 I had started to feel the pressure of the clock, the wedding was getting closer and Dot was arranging meetings for me to start making decisions. Needed ones. I knew. But still feared.

The last few weeks I’ve been avoiding the wedding planning altogether, I didn’t know why, I always thought I’d kill to be able to do whatever I wanted on my wedding day – especially considering that I wouldn’t be able to if I were at home-

But there was something about this, about this specifically that felt wrong… I just didn’t want to know about anything. I didn’t want to hear about details, nor flowers, nor napkins and even less about food.

Maybe it was about the fact that I didn’t choose Blake or maybe the fact that such a quick wedding was a turn-off. But I couldn’t really pinpoint the one thing that was making me reject it all.

The wedding was 3 weeks away, that meant 21 days before I became a wife, a future mom and … a Queen. Sweet Jesus those are a lot of changes, maybe more than I’d be able to handle in such a short period of time. 

I was completely terrified.

But the time came, the dress choices were brought in, the samples of every single detail of that day were given to me, to laid over the main table on the Queen’s study, for me to study closely.

- _Now, flowers…-_  Danilo was lovely, he was funny, sweet and caring, with a lot of crazy in him but I felt good about him. His business partner Gregory was dealing with the dress, I could hear him bickering, and at least 20 people were buzzing around us talking about at least 100 different things.

I started to lose concentration two hours in, I was too overwhelmed, the stress over this day was starting to hit and it was only day 2 of planning. I didn’t think I’d be able to survive the next 19 days, so of course, I started to think about the first year of marriage.

So what did I do? What I do best, I extracted myself out of that reality. I stepped back and just nodded, saw the flowers, promised I’d make a decision and even though everyone thought we were moving along, and even the Queen Mother was happy about the way things were going. I did not make a single decision in those first two days.

I was good. I was being good.

I started to leave the room when Kara stopped me. She was part of Danilo’s team – her specialization: glasses-

How in the name of God would you need a team of  people just concentraring on glasses? Well, apparently for a royal wedding… about 4000 people were expected for the weekend. That’s why.

I found out about the number this morning and I hadn’t been able to move on from it. 4000 people? I didn’t even know that many. In Anaheim only live around 300 and we were considered a medium size county. I was just too overwhelmed.

- _Mam, Can I talk to you?-_

_-Of course, something… with glasses?-_ Please don’t ask me to make decisions.

- _No mam-_ Se laughed quietly.- _I was wondering if you and King Blake had decided for a band, music, I mean-_

_-No, not yet-_ Oh God. Add that to the list, Gwen

- _Oh, good. I mean, I might know someone and King Blake has heard them. It’s not a group per se, but a group of people… I’m in. And well…-_

_-I could ask Blake. We haven’t discussed it yet but I’ll ask him. Tonight-_ Maybe if I take my first decision, maybe it’ll all become real.

- _That’d be wonderful. Thank you very much, your grace-_ She bowed and ran off the room, just when Danilo was about to close the door.

I stood in the middle of the empty room, trying to get air inside my lungs. I haven’t been able to do it properly in the last few hours and my head was going a little lightheaded. So I moved to the window, to see if maybe the trapped feeling that I was having would leave if I got to see the sky.

It didn’t. 

But I did see Blake. He was swinging his sword to the wind, showing some young and rather skinny man how to do it. He was sweating, he was shirtless, with his hair all over the place, his untamed curls almost on his face … he needed a good haircut now that I thought about it and his beard was longer than I’ve ever seen in any other man. 

I guess that when you’re King, some rules simply do not apply.

I saw Adam jumping on his back, and couldn’t help but smile when Blake tried to get him off but couldn’t, especially when Carson leap on them and caused the whole trio to fall straight to the ground, hit the floor and get completely covered in mud.

I laughed at Blake trying to take the hair out of his eyes but failing, getting him to look like a dirty and mischievous child.

 

Then the light that was surrounding them started to get darker, the color of Blake’s hair turned beautiful brown in seconds, so his lovely gray stripes faded away. 

Adam and Carson’s face changed. The young men that were around them laughing seconds ago, fell dead to the ground and the entire scenario filled with smoke and fire in a blink of an eye. I could feel the heat.

I saw men and women running around, mouths opened, they looked scared, they were all ducking but I couldn’t hear a thing. 

I knew what I’d hear if I were capable to… scream and cries. A deep sorrow and pain filled me immediately.

I started to hyperventilate and I looked down to see that my clothes, they were different. It was also stained, dark brown spots, some deep red all over the skirt, and was also ripped in some places. I felt cold, my hands were turning slight blue and the dirt seemed like was going up from the tip of my fingers to my elbows.

I was stuck, I couldn’t move, I couldn’t scream, I couldn’t do a thing.

- _My Queen-_ I heard a voice. A voice I knew. I wiped my head to the right and the man from the tree was sitting in a chair, one I had never seen before.

_-What’s going on?-_

_-Life … death-_ He shrugged and said calmly.

I looked up and I saw Blake fight a man in a combat, he was now bleeding profusely from his head. His cheek sported a black mark and a bruise was already forming on his lip. His teeth were pulled back, he moved his sword and got the man in the chest, pushed him back and started to run towards the entrance. 

- _I don’t understand…-_

_-You haven’t visited again-_

_-You’re a dream. You’re not real-_ I repeated, over and over, trying to maintain a calmness that I  sure wasn’t feeling.

_-Well, I was called a dream by some women in my youth. Quite the compliment. But I feel like… yours isn’t one-_ He said cheekily and snapped his fingers, the floors, the bloody scenario in front of my eyes, everything disappeared.

_-I don’t understand-_

_-Of course, you don’t. You haven’t visited again-_ He shook his head lightly.

_\- And how exactly do I command my dreams?-_ I snapped. The fear was gone, I didn’t feel lost nor did I felt pained.

_-You only need to want it; my Queen-_ He bowed deeply but winked right before he did.

_-I’m not your Queen. I’m not a Queen-_

_-Oh, and that’s where the problem starts. Come with me-_ He moved his hand and I took it, in the middle of my confusion.

A sofa appeared out of thin air, I was convinced I was having what my father once said, was a stroke. He said he had some hallucinations but he felt were real until he woke up with my mom splashing water on his face. So I was waiting for Blake or some maid to wake me up in the same way.

- _History…is a vicious cycle. We, humans, every generation of us, makes the same mistakes over and over again. You see, we succeed until we don’t, we pretend to learn, we let the time pass, we forget and we make the same mistake. Unless… we are aware of it-_ He finished. I could see in his eyes that he was convinced he explained it clearly. He was satisfied and my head was throbbing.

_-I don’t understand-_ He shook his head once again

_-Do you know the story of The Kingdome?-_

_-What?-_ He wanted me to go back in time now?

- _The story of how the Kingdome was built? How it became what it now is… how much it has survived_ -

- _Yes… I do. I went to school. All seven years of it-_

_-Seven years? For a young woman, that’s a lot. For a human…not enough-_

_-Excuse me?-_

_-Listen to me_ , your majesty _… The world changed during the War Of The North… Do you know why?-_

_-Aren’t we still in it? Blake is going to battle in a few weeks, again-_

_-Yes... but why?-_

_-The North invaded and killed the Queen, a few years later, killed the King-_

_-Exactly. Very good. Now, why did the north invaded the capital?-_

_-They wanted to be independent, they wanted power-_

_-No, your majesty. They did not-_ He shook his head slowly and laughed while he did it. _-It all started with heartbreak-_

_-Heartbreak-_

_-That’s right…a heartbreak-_

_-I don’t understand…-_

_-You soon will. You have to make the decisions; you have to find out by yourself…but you won’t forget-_

_-What in the name of God are you talking about?-_

_-You’ll see…Your majesty-_ He smiled and was gone. Just like the chair. So I fell to the ground.

 

_-Stop crying Bridget, stop it-_ I heard a voice I faintly recognized. It was deep, broad and hard.

_-But…it’s been over an hour. She’s not awake-_

_-She will be. She’s breathing. Call in King Blake, he’ll want to know she’s awake-_   I hear more, voices, doors closing and screams soon after them.

I opened my eyes and I saw a man, one I have seen before but really couldn’t place. He was standing at the end of the bed, his clothes were odd, I couldn’t recognize the room I was in so just closed my eyes again-

_-Mam, how are you? You gave us quite the fright-_ The young man said with a smile

_-What happened?-_

_-You lost conscious. We are not sure why, but King Blake told us to call the doctor. He’ll be shortly with you-_

_-Blake? Where is he?-_ I whispered. My head throbbed.

_-At a meeting. As you know, troops are moving towards the north. There are rumors of an invasion-_ He nodded.

_-Invasion? North? Again?-_

_-Again? What do you mean? I’m not understanding…-_

As I was about to respond, the door was knocked three times and a man in a lab coat entered. Bowed and smiled.

- _Good to see you again, your majesty. Quite the scare apparently-_

_-I’ll leave you two. I’ll go back to the meeting-_

_-Of course, Commander Seymour-_ I felt like I knew the name, but couldn’t place it.

_-I’m confused…where am I?-_

_-The palace, your room, more exactly. After an episode of this, it’s normal to feel a little disoriented. Don’t worry about it. You’ll be fine by supper-_ He took some instruments I’ve never seen and started to ask questions., simple ones, my name and some other that I had no trouble to answer.

- _And lastly. What year is it?_

_-1812-_ I said confidently.

_-Excuse me? Did you say 1812?-_ He laughed and shook his head. _You don’t ever lose your sense of humor and that’s a relief. I’ll tell everyone that you’re ok and that you may change your clothes-_ He bowed and left soon after.

I got up quickly and looked out the window. I couldn’t recognize anything in sight. The panic returned.

- _Mam, how are you feeling?-_ I heard a voice and recognized it as the one I distress minutes earlier. Bridget.

- _A little confused, headache, a bit-_

_-Oh, that’s so bad. Maybe you are pregnant this time. Let’s pray God finally gives you the daughter you and the King want-_ She closed the door and took out a dress from one of the wardrobes.

_-Daughter? Pregnant?-_

_-You didn’t think of the possibility? Little Richie would love a sister!-_

_-Richie…-_

_-Moooom-_ A teenage boy broke through and hugged me tightly. – _Uncle Carson said you fell. He was worried. I’m worried-_ He was almost taller than me, had beautiful sparkly blue eyes and sandy brown hair.

_-Yes, I did-_

_-Gwen. I’m glad you’re awake-_ I saw Blake walking into the room, uncomfortably.- _Hey, buddy, why don’t we leave mom to change first?-_

_-But…-_

_-Come on! I’ll teach you the troops future movements-_

_-Okay!-_ He ran to him, Blake bowed to me and left the room Son, Richie? Why was he being so cold? What was going on? What’s happening?

- _Bridget…-_ I taunted

_-Yes, mam-_ She smiled and helped me with the very uncomfortable dress.

- _What year is it?-_

_-Excuse me?-_

_-What year is it? Today.-_

_-Oh… Well, I checked this morning and it was September 17, 1766-_ I closed my eyes.

_-That means… Richie is…-_

_-Ten-_

_-Richie Shelton, son of Blake Shelton, King. Only child-_ Blake’s dad was calling me , mother. I was dreaming about being Blake's grandmother.

_-Yes, mam. Are you ok? Do you need to lay down?-_

_-A bit. Bridget…This doesn’t leave this room, what I just asked you, right?-_

 - _Of course mam.-_

_-Thank you, Bridget. I want to rest for a bit-_

_-I’ll help you out of your clothes and I’ll leave you to it-_ Quickly she helped me changed and I saw marks on my stomach, my thighs, even my breasts. Stretchmarks. My mom had them, only came after her pregnancies. My breasts were fuller and my stomach wasn’t flats as it was before this dream. My heart pumped hard.

I laid then, but just when Bridget left, tears ran down the sides of my face. Mt heart was beating hard and my soul prayed for this nightmare to come to an end.

- _Don’t cry. Give it time. Fix it-_ The old man once again.

- _What is happening… Why am I here-_ I saw sobbing.

- _You know why-_

_-Am … no. Oh God. No-_

_-That’s right. Fix it-_ He left once again.

Mom, dad, Todd… I needed them again. Dot, oh God. Not even the real Blake… my Blake. It hurt, my soul was being torn apart and I couldn’t do anything about it. I was scared.

I laid down and close my eyes. This had to be a dream. I must be dreaming. If not, I had gone back in time. I was Blake’s grandmother and I was going to be murder in a month, when the North invades on October 20th.

How was I supposed to fix this?

 

The night came. 

I didn’t sleep. 

I didn’t move. 

But Blake came to the room. 

My husband.

- _Are you awake?-_ I heard him whispered as the door that separated the rooms opened.

_-Yes-_ I answered and took a deep breath.

He walked in. Wearing a long silver robe, his hair was a mess and his smile seemed weary.

- _How are you feeling?-_

_-Confused… the doctor said it’d go away tomorrow-_

_-Good. Good. I got worried-_

_-Thank you, Blake-_ He flinched. Did I say something wrong?

_-I hadn’t heard you say my name in so long… I almost forgot how it sounded-_

_-Oh. You don’t want me to …say it?-_

_-No, I do… I just wasn’t expecting it. That’s all-_

A very uncomfortable feeling took over, the air was thick, the doubt hurt and I could only ask myself what had happened between them. What was so horrible? What had happened that they – I guess, now it was, us- were so odd.

_-Blake... What happened?-_ I softly whispered and I sounded weak, hurt even.

_-To you? I don’t know. The doctor said it might have been stress. The non-pregnancy and the North…-_ He shook his head in that confused way that I guess now, all the Blakes in the family did. It was adorable, the curls moved everywhere and the wrinkles at the sides of his eyes softened whenever he did.

_-No, I mean us-_

_-Us? What do you mean?-_

- _We have… changed-_

_-Changed? What way? –_

_-You don’t feel like we have?-_

_-Not really. You are the same beautiful girl I saw all those years ago when we saw each other at the altar for the first time. You in that beautiful gown, sweet 18, beautiful as always-_  

They met at the altar. They didn’t love each other.

_-I guess… you’re the same boy-_

_-Only a King now-_  He smile and chuckled a bit

- _Yes. Only a King now-_

_-You should rest. You look pale-_ He got up and before doubting, he kissed my forehead. _-Try to sleep. You’ll feel better tomorrow-_

_-Thank you. I hope so-_

He smiled and walked away. Opened the door and then closed it.

Husband and wife didn’t share a bed. Husband and wife didn’t love each other. Husband a wife were King and Queen. Husband a wife… would end in 33 days. How was I supposed to fix this?


End file.
